Love and Lattes
by misskluts
Summary: Blaine opened up his dream coffee shop 2 years ago. Kurt has been one of his most loyal costumers from the start and Blaine has harbored a secret crush on him since day one. Blaine is finally ready to ask Kurt out but does Kurt have other plans? Can Blaine win Kurt's heart? Is there any better way to win someone over than through a good cup of coffee?
1. The Introductions

The bell over the door jam to the bustling coffee shop rang on a sunny Monday morning in the West Village and his head immediately pops up to see if it's _him_…but it's not. "Welcome to Interval Café," which he says with not his usual pep but in a very monotone voice. It wasn't that he didn't want to be at work, he loved his job. He wouldn't have used all the money he had, and he wouldn't have spent months of his time fixing up this old pizza joint, if he was going to hate it. Coffee was his passion. It was just the fact that he had something very important to ask someone and he was eager to see him so his nerves weren't on edge and his heart would quit racing. It was Monday and Mondays were special. That's why he had chosen to ask him on this day.

Every time that bell rang he became slightly more nervous. It was now 8:46am. He was late. He was never late. He knew he could always count on seeing that face everyday at 8:41am. That tall, blue-eyed man that he had grown quite fond of over the years. It had taken so much courage for him to get to this point he was at today. But maybe today was the day that he wouldn't show up. Of course that would happen. The day he is going to ask out the man of his dreams, the guy doesn't show up. That's rich and just his luck.

Then it happened. At 8:48am, Kurt Hummel, creative director of , walked through the door. He could feel his palms immediately go clammy as he watched the most perfect man ever walk into _his_ coffee shop wearing a simple Henley top that hugged every single muscle in his torso just right, a vest that was equally as tight, a pair of dark denim jeans that were hugging around his sculpted ass, a pair of simple but elegant, as always, Gucci dress shoes, and of course, his tan messenger bag was slung over his shoulder.

Kurt looked around trying to spot him behind the long counter. As soon as their eyes met, Kurt gave a genuine smile and strolled over to the espresso machine where he was working behind it. Kurt's order was always ready by the time he came in. It was predictable but somehow never got old. Over the two years the men had fallen into a routine. Kurt would walk through the door at 8:41am. Then he would stroll up to the counter where his coffee order was always ready. Tuesdays Kurt had a vanilla caramel latte with whip cream and just a sprinkle of cocoa powder, Wednesdays it was a hazelnut crème caramel latte, Thursdays he had an Americano with a double shot of espresso. This was also meeting day at the offices (Hence the double shot) so every other week Blaine would make an assortment of bagels and pastries for Kurt to take to work with him, and Friday was chai tea day because Blaine knows that after a long week of drinking only coffee, Kurt gets sick of the taste and has a tea instead. Saturdays were a rare occasion but because of the special appearance of Kurt every once in a while on a Saturday, Blaine had come up with an off the menu drink just for him, steamed milk, cupcake batter syrup, vanilla, whipped cream, and topped with sprinkles. Mondays were special to Blaine. Mondays are grande nonfat mocha days. Blaine always had a special muffin made just for Kurt to eat on the way to work. He would come in early in the morning just to make Kurt the muffin.

Over the two years Blaine had come up with some very unusual muffins for Kurt to try, Potato chip, s'mores, and once he had even made a diet coke muffin, which thank god, Kurt said tasted out of this world amazing. Blaine called him his 'little test taster'. Which is the way it started off. Blaine was unsure about his Peachy Keen muffin and made Kurt try it first. Thank god that one was a hit. There had been some not so good ones over the years but thank heavens he had found Lacy and Reese, his two hired pastry chefs fresh out of culinary school. Without those two, and, of course his best friend, Wes, whom he had hired to be his manager, the shop would have fallen apart long ago.

"Hey Blaine."

"Hey yourself. How's it going?" Blaine asked while still busying himself with the drink at hand.

"Not bad. How about you? Anything exciting going on in the world of coffee?" Kurt adjusted the bag on his shoulder.

"Yeah right, not nearly as exciting as your life. I can only imagine the things you are up to. The most exciting thing to report here is that Lacy called in sick this morning and we are out of coconut milk." Kurt laughed which instantly made Blaine smile. He loved the fact that he could bring that adorable smile to Kurt's face. "But I do have to ask you someth…"

"Oh my god, I almost forgot. I have a surprise for you." Kurt was bouncing on the balls of his feet from excitement. Maybe Kurt would ask _him_ out instead. Now Blaine was excited. He started to daydream about the possibility and was instantly taken back to the first time that they had met.

The bell rang over the door in the very empty coffee shop on a rainy Monday morning. A peppy Blaine comes out from the back carrying a rather large box of supplies. "Welcome to Interval Café." Blaine finally made it to the counter and set the box down. He turned to meet his customer at the counter but was stopped in his tracks instantly. This was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He was tall but not too tall, he had perfectly coifed blond (or was it brown?) hair, and the most gorgeous crystal blue eyes that Blaine had ever laid eyes on.

_"Um…" Blaine heard someone. He snapped back to reality. He must have been daydreaming. _

_"Sorry, what can I get for you?" Blaine stood still admiring the boy on the other side of the counter._

_"What's good here?" Kurt looked up at the chalkboard menu on the wall behind the counter. _

_"Well…I think you would like a…" Blaine eyed him up and down, studying him for a moment before he spoke again, "…grande nonfat mocha. Am I right?"_

_Kurt's eyes grew wide. "Yeah, how did you…?"_

_"It's a gift." Blaine causally explained. "I worked my way through college as a barista and I got really good at reading people and their coffee orders." _

_Blaine could feel Kurt's eyes boring into the back of his head as he worked around the many machines. _

_"So when did this place open? I mean I just moved in over in Tribeca and I take a cab this way everyday on my way to work and I have never seen you guys here."_

_Blaine turned on the machine to steaming the necessary amount of milk. When he was done he shut it off and turned back around to Kurt. "Almost 2 months ago. Where do you work?"_

_"Upper East Side. . I am Isabella Wright's assistant…which you probably don't know who that even is…"_

_"Of course I do. Every respectable New Yorker knows where to find good fashion and Isabella Wright is good fashion." Blaine gave a slight hint of a smile as he put the finishing touches on the mocha. He wasn't going to mention that he had actually met her a couple of times when his mother threw one of her many extravagant dinner parties. _

_Kurt laughed and the melody of the man's laugh made Blaine's heart skip a beat and go weak at the knees. "That she is."_

_Kurt continued to look around as Blaine was completing the drink. Blaine had decorated it with pictures of the great music legends and even some Broadway veterans with old guitars and musical instruments hanging from the walls. He even had trumpets and drums and various other instruments converted to light fixtures. "This place looks amazing. Are you the owner?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Well, it's beautiful."_

_"Thank you. It was definitely a labor of love." _

_Blaine poured the beautifully mastered drink into a to-go cup and handed it over to the man. Kurt accepted it with a 'thank you' and took a sip. "Oh my god! This is amazing. How did you do it?" He took another sip._

_"A magician never reveals his secrets."_

_"Well it's delicious." Kurt reached out a hand. "I'm Kurt Hummel by the way."_

_Blaine took the hand and immediately noticed how soft the taller man's hand was. "Blaine…Anderson."_

_"Well Blaine, you definitely have a new regular costumer. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Kurt looked at Blaine with hope in his eyes._

_"Yes, for sure. I will be here." Blaine picked up a rag and started to whip down the counter._

_"Ok, good." Kurt pulled out his wallet to retrieve some money. "How much is the coffee?"_

_"Oh no charge. Your money is no good here." Blaine gave a sincere smile. _

_"No I insist. You are a start up business. I can only imagine how hard that is." Blaine could really use the money. He had just left his very stable 9 to 5 job as a partner in his father's law firm to run his own coffee shop and now currently had no money to his name and an unfurnished loft above said coffee shop. _

_"Well you said that you are a regular customer now. You can pay me tomorrow. Think of it as a 'welcome to Interval Café' present from me." Blaine gave Kurt a small smirk._

_"Only this once. And for what it's worth, thank you." Kurt turned and started to walk toward the door. _

_Blaine looked out toward him, not ready for him to leave quite yet. "Kurt!" Blaine quickly tried to think of an excuse to keep him in the shop as Kurt turned back around. Blaine looked toward the food display and grabbed the most appealing one. "Here. In case you get hungry. It's a white chocolate raspberry muffin. It will go well with the mocha, trust me."_

_Kurt looked down at the muffin that looked like it had been baked to perfection and smiled. "Thank you. It looks delicious. I will see you tomorrow, Blaine Anderson."_

"See you tomorrow, Kurt." Kurt looked back one last time at Blaine with a smile and walked back out into the dreary New York day. "I'll be looking forward to it."

After that day, things progressed quickly for the shop and Kurt and Blaine's…friendship? Six months after the doors opened Blaine was gaining a profit. People would line up around the block for his coffee and within a month of meeting, Blaine felt like he had known Kurt for his entire life. When they had time, they would sit around the counter and chat.

"Blaine…Blaine. Blaine!" Kurt snapped a finger in front of Blaine's face.

"What? I'm sorry. I was just thinking. What did you say?"

"I said I would like you to meet someone. This is my boyfriend Erik." Kurt grabbed the arm of some older (late 20s maybe?), beefed up, oversized, way to in shape guy that admittedly was quite good-looking. The man extended a hand. "Erik, with a K."

"Erik, this is Blaine, my coffee guru." Blaine's heart sank into his stomach. _Coffee guru? That's it? I thought we were more than that. I thought we were at least friends and not just so guy who gives you coffee everyday. _

"Nice to meet you, Erik with a K." _What a douche bag thing to say. _ "Do I know you from somewhere?" The man was starting to look oddly familiar to Blaine.

Kurt grabbed the man's hand. "Erik is the new Armani model. He just signed a two year contract with them."

"Oh that's where I have seen you. I saw you in last month's issue of _GQ. _Well…congratulations, Erik. That is quite an achievement." Blaine mustered as much enthusiasm as he could, which was admittedly not much.

"Thank you." The man turned to his boyfriend. "Ok I did your little thing. Now can I go? I have better things to be doing with my time." The way he snapped at Kurt made Blaine want to jump over top the counter and put all of his years in fight club to good use.

Kurt looked defeated. "Yeah. I'll see you at home later Ok?" Kurt got on his tiptoes and gave Erik a kiss to the cheek. Erik didn't acknowledge the show of affection as he let go of Kurt's hand and started to walk to the door. "I love you." Erik didn't reciprocate or even turn around. He just put one hand in the air to say, 'me too' as he opened the door and left.

_What a fucking douche bag this guy is. Kurt deserves way better than this Neanderthal. _"He seems nice. You live with him? I didn't even know you were dating anyone, Kurt." Blaine said with much chagrin.

"Yeah. Two years, dating for almost two and a half." So it was serious. Blaine was sure he couldn't hide the defeat written on his face. "I actually moved in with him a couple weeks before I came in here for the first time. Do you remember that?"

_How could I forget? _"Yeah I think so."

"Well anyways. I am always talking about you so I thought I would bring him in to put a face to the name." Kurt talks about him…outside of the shop. Blaine perked up at this statement. "But enough about me. You said you had to ask me something."

"Oh yeah." _Crap what am I going to say?_ "I was just…um…wondering if…you…uh…" He looked at the muffin he had made for Kurt. "Wanted to try the banana nut muffin today instead. I'm just not sure that the surprise muffin is up to par today."

Kurt gave a laugh that shook his entire body. "No silly. I want the surprise muffin. I'm married to that muffin for better or worse."

Blaine tried to muster up a joking tone but was sorely disappointed with the way that the day with Kurt had gone. It was suppose to be a special day for the both of them. "Ok but it will be your funeral." Blaine grabbed the muffin and handed it over to Kurt.

"What is it?"

"Strawberry and banana."

"That doesn't sound so bad. Well, I hate to grab and go but I am running really late. Sorry. But I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt pulled out his wallet slapped down the money that was owed and walked toward the door.

"Yeah maybe." Blaine gave a half-hearted smile.

Kurt giggled. "Oh you kill me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…see ya." And with that Kurt was gone.

Blaine sauntered over to the man behind the register while simultaneously taking off his tan apron and handed it to him. "Wes, I am going out for a walk. Do you think you can watch the shop for me?"

"Yeah, why? What's wrong, buddy?"

Blaine only had a one-word answer for him. "Kurt."


	2. Awkward Encounters

Blaine POV

It had been almost three weeks since Kurt had brought Erik into the shop, which means it was also almost three weeks since Blaine had seen or spoken to Kurt. Their predictable routine came in handy for hiding. Blaine would conveniently make some lame excuse to go to the back by 8:30 (_I have to go take inventory, The new supply company stacked the boxes wrong in the back so I am going to go reorganize it, _or _the bathroom hasn't been cleaned in almost three days, it needs to be done again) _and would magically reappear in the front of the house sometime after 9:00 when he knew the coast was definitely clear.

Did he feel guilty? Sure he did. Kurt had no idea what he had done wrong or that all of this was even his fault in the first place. He knew Kurt was probably looking for him but Blaine couldn't bear the thought of seeing him yet…maybe soon but not today.

Even through everything that had happened, it didn't mean that Blaine didn't still make Kurt's coffee order every morning. He would make it by 8:30, hand it Wes and tell him that he had to go do something and once he knew Kurt was gone, he would come back up. Wes was the only one that knew about Blaine's little crush on Kurt…well everyone in the shop knew, it was written all over their boss' face every time Kurt walked in, they were just too polite to say anything. Wes on the other hand was not shy.

Wes was Blaine's best friend and the older brother that Blaine never had. Well…technically Blaine had a brother, Cooper, he just was so much older than Blaine that they never really had a relationship all that strong up until recently. But that is another story for another time.

Wes was two years older than Blaine. They had meet at Dalton Academy Boarding School for Boys in Ohio when Blaine was a freshman and Wes was a junior. Wes had kind of taken it upon himself to take Blaine under his wing for the next two years which meant always telling Blaine like it was, no bullshit, which Blaine had grown to appreciate. When Wes graduated and moved to the bright lights of New York City to attend NYU as a music performance major, Blaine was devastated but nonetheless they had kept in touch over the years. Which is why he had been so excited after he had graduated from Harvard Law School and moved to New York to be partner at the New York office of his father's law firm. Wes had even let Blaine stay on the couch until he found a place of his own which didn't end up being until a year later.

That is when Blaine found this place, 'Interval Café'. A decent sized space…well by New York standards at least, with a long counter and a small sitting area. Well to be fair, back then it was 'Guiseppe's Pizzeria' but to him it was always 'Interval Café' and would always be 'Interval Café'.

Today was Wednesday, which meant hazelnut crème caramel latte day. It was 8:38; Blaine was cutting it down to the wire today. Kurt would be walking into the shop any minute now. He finally finished the drink, handed it off to Wes and rushed to the back with, "I need to organize next month's estimated gross quota. (_Was that even a thing?_) I will be back up in a little while. Do you think you can handle it by yourself for a little while?" This was a question that Wes had grown quite use to hearing over the past couple of weeks.

"Yes, I can handle it. That is why you hired me, isn't it?" Wes looked at Blaine with a poignant look.

"No. I hired you because you're my best friend and a struggling musician that needs money."

"True, but you also hired me because you know you can trust me." All joking had faded away from Wes. "But seriously, Blaine, you can't hide from him forever. He doesn't even know that he did anything wrong. All he knows is that his friend that he has seen for the past two year, 5 days a week, without fail, with the exception of the two times that you were sick for a day, has somehow mysteriously vanished from his life. It isn't fair to him. I know. He asks me everyday where you are and I have to cover up your ass because you are still too chicken shit to say how you feel about him. Maybe he is unhappy with the relationship on the inside because he is too afraid to show it. I mean we were all here. We all saw that guy. He was an asshole. You will eventually have to talk to him you know. He will always come in here looking for you. You mean too much to him to just walk away."

"Yeah I know. I'm good for giving him a kick ass cup of coffee and that is it. Nothing else." Blaine looked down and started to play with some invisible item in his hand.

"Well I guess we will never know if you don't talk to him."

"Yeah, well not today. I mean how do you come right out and say 'I know we have never had a single conversation outside of this coffee shop but I think that I am hopelessly in love with you.'"

"Well that was pretty damn good if I do say so myself."

"Yeah well, not today."  
"Well then you better scurry off because your wannabe boy toy just walked through our front door and is headed this way."

"Oh shit." Blaine knew Wes would respect his wishes but that this conversation was not over and he would be reamed for it later. An argument was never done until Wes said it was done.

Kurt POV

Kurt pushed on the silver metallic door handle that led to his haven. The place he liked to go to get away from everything, all the bullshit at home, at work, with his family, friends. He knew that no matter what, he would see that guy…that curly headed, hazel-eyed guy behind the counter. That guy that had had such a profound impact on him the first time that he had ever laid eyes on him two years ago. Kurt would be kidding himself if he didn't say that the short man with the messy curls and 1000-watt smile wasn't cute and sweet and kind and…what was he doing. He had a boyfriend, a loving (well not so much anymore), caring (also…not so much), reliable (ok, now that one is just laughable) boyfriend. It didn't matter though. Blaine wasn't gay, was he? He had never led on to Kurt that he was.

Kurt knew that as today was Wednesday, that he would get a hazelnut crème caramel latte from Blaine, except that even as he looked around for the second Wednesday in a row, he didn't see him.

Kurt walked up to the counter nonchalant. "Hey Wes. How are you?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old. How 'bout you?"

"Not bad. Harper has been a bear to work with this past week. We were on a photo shoot yesterday and you would think that it says _Creative Director_ on her office door instead of sitting behind a desk answering _my_ calls." Kurt laughed at his own joke. He looked over at Wes who was awkwardly laughing.

"Yeah that must have been quite something." Wes trying to be polite while Kurt indulged a bit.

Kurt's laugh petered out. "It was." Had Blaine been here he would have gotten it. Kurt could tell Blaine anything. "Anyways, is Blaine here?" Kurt had asked everyday without fail for nearly three weeks.

"Um…no he went on vacation…and…he won't be back for at least another week." Wes tried to give a convincing smile but it lacked enthusiasm along with truth. "But here is your coffee." Wes handed over the rather large to-go cup filled with only the finest ingredients that Blaine secretly kept hidden from the rest of the staff for exclusive use for Kurt.

Kurt took one sip and knew that Blaine had made it. Kurt would know. Blaine had made him coffee at least 5 days a week for two years with the exception of two times that Blaine has been too sick to work and Wes had to make his drink. Even though Blaine had given specific instructions to Wes on how to make his order, it never quite tasted the same as the coffee made by Blaine. "Wes, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Honestly…did I do something wrong?" Kurt watched as Wes struggled to find the right words. "I mean…I know he's avoiding me, I just don't know why."

"It's complicated." Wes struggled with his decision to continue. "I wish I could tell you more than that but I can't. I would talk to Blaine."

"That's the thing. I want to talk to Blaine but I haven't seen him in nearly three weeks. I can't fix what is wrong if he isn't willing to sit down and talk to me." Kurt's eyes fell to the ground. This falling out, or whatever this was with Blaine, was affecting him more than he had anticipated. Blaine was his rock, the constant thing in his life that he could always count on when things were bad. He just wanted his friend back.

"I'm sorry Kurt. When he's ready, he'll come to you."

"Ok, thanks for the coffee Wes. I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt slapped down the money onto the counter.

"See ya," and Wes went back to ringing up the next customer in line.

Blaine POV

"Is he gone?" Blaine peaked out from behind the wall that separated the front of the shop to the back where his office was.

"Yeah." Wes was really snippy with Blaine as he tiptoes around the corner looking out for Kurt.

"What? What did I do?"

"You are a fucking idiot is what. That boy wants you. He wants you in his life and he is hurting without you. He is trying so hard to play it off like he is completely fine that he just lost his friend, but he isn't, Blaine. You need to be there for him, even as a friend. Would you rather be his friend and see him everyday or would you rather live in this nightmare that you have been living in for the past few weeks torturing yourself by not seeing him?" Wes was inches from Blaine's face.

"But he has a boyfriend, Wes. A hot, successful, mature boyfriend. How could I ever compete with that?" Blaine's head slunk to the floor.

"Ok, first of all, older? Yes. Mature? Abso-fucking-lutely not. And second off, what are you talking about? Look around this place Blaine. Look at the reputation that you have build around here. You quit your job and practically built this place from the ground up and nearly lost all of your money doing it in the process. But now…now you are probably the most successful coffee shop in the West Village. No one can deny that, Blaine. What you have built here is beautiful. Every day from 6am until 2pm there is a line that wraps itself around the block just to get a cup of your coffee or one of those delicious pastries that the girls make. And third," Wes slaps Blaine on the shoulder.

"Ow."

"That's for thinking that you aren't hot. Blaine you are adorable. Anytime we go out the guys, and girls for that matter, all fawn over you. Hell even I'd fuck you and I don't even swing that way."

Blaine laughed. "Thanks?" Wes laughed along with him.

"So if Kurt can't wake up and see that you are a great catch, then he isn't worth your time."

Blaine sighed. "What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?"

Wes gave a dramatic shrug. "Beats me. I ask myself that same thing everyday." The two men laughed together.

Blaine started to walk back to the kitchen to see how the new turnovers that Reese had been experimenting with were coming along. He turned back in the threshold. "Hey Wes." Wes turned in the direction of his best friend. "Thanks." Blaine gave a halfhearted smile and continued his path to the back.

Kurt POV

Kurt walked into Interval Café on Friday running pretty late which was so uncharacteristic of him. He wasn't expecting much; he now knew that Blaine was avoiding him, but why? Had he done something wrong? Kurt saw Wes manning Blaine's usual post behind the espresso machine. He walked up to Blaine's best friend. "Hey, Wes. How's it going?"

"Just fine. A little less busy then usual, thank god." The two men snickered. "The lull is welcomed trust me but if you ask Blaine he would tell you that you could-"

"Never be too busy," the men said in unison.

"That would be Blaine." Kurt looked to the ground with a grimace. "How is he by the way?"

"Fine. He's uh…" Wes didn't finish but not because he was trying to find the right words but because someone had interrupted him.

"Hey Wes do you know where the…" Blaine came sauntering out from the backroom. He was no longer searching for his friend as soon as he saw the man that Wes was talking to. "Kurt. Hi." Blaine came over to where Wes and Kurt had been chatting. He had an unreadable expression on his face from what Kurt could tell. Wes slipped away unnoticed by both Kurt and Blaine. "So um…how have been?" Blaine said tightly.

"Fine. And you?"

"Fine." Both men sat there, neither one saying anything for several seconds.

Kurt was the first to break the silence. "I missed you."

Blaine cracked a smile. "I missed you too." Kurt's heart unexpectedly swelled.

"Then why did you stop talking to me?" Kurt looked at Blaine with an earnest expression.

"I…I met someone." Blaine was kicking something around on the floor from what Kurt could tell, avoiding eye contact.

Kurt light up, "That's great. Who is it?"

Blaine still was looking everywhere other than at Kurt. "Well, this person's a regular here. I know that they are seeing someone else and I don't know if I should tell them because I don't want to lose them as a costumer and especially not as a friend."

"Well I think that you should tell this person. From my personally experience it is better to get things out in the open than keep them all bottled up inside." Kurt gave a sincere reassuring smile. "Well come on. Who is it? Do I know them? Is it Amanda with the curly brown hair, real tall, brown eyes? She always seems to be looking longingly at you." Blaine looked at Kurt, the surprise written all over his face.

"Are you that daft, Kurt?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt bit back.

"If you can't tell that you are the only one that I have eyes for then you are more oblivious than I thought. Who else do I make special coffee orders for? Who else do I specifically stop what I'm doing just to talk to? Whom else do I get so flustered around that I can barely form coherent sentences?" Kurt had actually wondered the same thing many times but most times chalked it to Blaine just being super polite and very friendly with him being as he was one of his more loyal costumers.

"For two years straight, all I have wanted was to gather up enough courage to ask you out and the day that I finally do, you bring that stupid lug that you call a boyfriend, to prance around in front of me. And then, on top of everything, he treats you like dirt, in a public place no less." Kurt should get defensive. Blaine just insulted his boyfriend but oddly, Kurt feels nothing. He doesn't feel the need to ream Blaine for belittling the man that he had loved for two and a half years. The man that he came home to every night, no matter how much it had started to feel like they were just roommates, paying rent together, than boyfriends. He still loved Erik though, no matter what, Erik had been there for him in the beginning when he needed him the most. "You deserve much better than him Kurt. Not that I could promise to give you all the things that he does, like an apartment in Tribeca or swanky dinner parties, but for god sakes, I would sure as hell try hard, because you deserve it. You deserve everything. You are a kind, compassionate, gentle man and you deserve to be treated as such instead of the scum on the floor of the F train." Blaine stopped. Finally letting out the breath that he had apparently been holding. He must have finally realized what he had said and he looked up at Kurt with bafflement. Kurt's eyes were as wide as the saucers that Blaine served his coffee on.

"Blaine, I…I honestly had no idea. I didn't know you were…" Kurt trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence.

Blaine finished it for him. "What? Gay? Well now you know. Though I don't know how you didn't know already. I dropped enough hint to you over the years. I thought you had picked up on them but I guess not." Blaine gave an uncomfortable laugh. "I mean really Kurt, the day you walked in here we had a discussion about Vogue and fashion."  
Kurt didn't know what to say. He was having a hard time processing all this new information. Not only was the guy that he had relied on to make him coffee everyday for the past two years gay, he was also completely infatuated with him.

Kurt's heart was racing. He needed to get out of here. He needed to be away from Blaine to try to figure out his feelings about the new predicament that he had found himself in. "I should get going." Kurt picked up the chai tea, threw down the money, and started to head for the door. "Thanks for the drink." Kurt forcefully pulled on the handle of the door to release him for the shop. Kurt could feel himself hyperventilating. Although it was an additional four-mile walk to the offices, he opted not to hop back into a taxi and instead decided that the smoggy 'fresh' air of New York would do him some good. Isabelle would already have his head on a platter for being so late but if he calmly explained to her the situation, he was sure that she would be more than understanding, because under that tough I'm-the-boss bitch mask lie a sweet woman that only ever wanted the best for Kurt.

Kurt had much to think about…about the man that he lived with and loved and had given his heart to years ago and inevitably about that curly haired beauty with the goofy smile that made his heart race every time he looked at him.


	3. New York Nightclub Virgin

Blaine POV

It had now been nearly a week since the day that Blaine had word vomited and had shared all his feelings that he had for Kurt. Looking back, as good as it had felt to get his feelings out in the open at the time, he probably shouldn't have done it the way that he did. Kurt still came in for his daily caffeine fix, but it was different now. Kurt would come over to Blaine, some days not even making eye contact, and he would grab his ready-made coffee, pay Blaine and he would leave with only a 'thanks'. Everyday, though, it was returning more and more back to normal.

Everyday when Kurt walked through that front door Blaine's heart raced, that hadn't changed. To at least know that the other man knew exactly how he felt was a relief. Now all that was left to do was to _show_ Kurt how much he meant to him.

Today was once again Thursday, which meant an Americano with the double shot, and it was meeting day for Kurt, and also his week to take the bagels to work. Kurt pushed the door to the shop open and Blaine's heart sank right into his stomach. Kurt was looking cute as ever. Not as usual though, he came in with his phone stuck to his ear. He didn't go right to his usual spot at the counter to meet Blaine. Instead he walked over to the area set up in the shop that had a bunch of couches and comfy chairs with small coffee tables. When Blaine thought he would take a seat in one of chairs, Kurt surprised him and just started to pace.

Kurt was just within enough earshot of Blaine that he could hear what Kurt was saying but far enough away to not be able to hear every word of it. Blaine was only ever able to pick up on the stuff that Kurt said if he was speaking louder. Whenever he took it down to a whisper, Blaine had to strain to hear it.

"Why?"

_Pause_

"Honey I-"

_Pause_

"Please can we just talk about this at home tonight?"

_Pause_

Blaine held up the coffee and bagels in Kurt's direction. He pointed to his watchless wrist and mouthed the words 'you're going to be late'. Kurt nodded his head and mouthed back 'One minute. I'm sorry' and went back to the conversation at hand.

"Babe, I-"

Long pause

"I just don't understand that if you were this unhappy you didn't-"

_Pause_

"Erik…"

_Pause_

"Well I am not going to have this conversation over the phone. I will try to come home early tonight and we can discuss this further.

Pause

"Bye."

Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear and clicked 'end' with a sigh. He walked over to Blaine.

"Everything ok?" Blaine had a look of sympathy on his face. No matter how much he hated Kurt's boyfriend, he knew that Kurt cared about him and he didn't ever want to see the wounded expression that he was currently sporting.

"Yeah, it'll all be fine." Blaine wasn't buying it.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Kurt sighed. "Thanks but no thanks. Like I said, it'll all be fine. I just have to go home and talked to Erik. Then everything will be sorted out."

Blaine reached across the counter and placed his hand Kurt's shoulder. "Well if you need to talk to anyone, I'm here." Blaine gave a sincere smile.

"Thanks. You really are a good friend Blaine." Blaine could feel the knife in his heart twisting just a little bit more at the word…_friend._

Blaine tried to hide the hurt that he was feeling

. "Any time." He handed over the bag of bagels and Kurt's personal coffee order. "I also put a new cream cheese spread that I made myself. It's light cucumber. Tell me what you think tomorrow. I want to try to sell it but I wanted to try it out on you first."

"Thanks Blaine, it sounds delicious but like you pointed out earlier I gotta get going. Thanks for everything again Blaine."

"No problem. I will see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Kurt put the money on the table, grabbed his items and walked out the door.

Was this the beginning of the end? Well there was one thing for sure, if it was, Blaine would be there to help pick up the pieces when Kurt needed a shoulder to cry on.

Kurt POV

"Erik?" Kurt shut the front door to their apartment. He had been anticipating this talk all day. Harper asked him several times to ok the clothes for the 'Vintage is the New Chic' shoot that he had tomorrow but he kept forgetting to do it. All day he was completely consumed by what he would say to Erik and how he would handle the situation.

Kurt's boyfriend rounded the corner of their shared bedroom. He was carrying a duffel bag in his hand. "Hey, Kurt."

Kurt dropped his keys into the bowl by the door and hung up his coat on the rack. He looked back to his boyfriend. "So…I take it this is your decision." Erik didn't say anything. "I guess I can't say that I'm surprised. I just don't think that I wanted to admit it." Kurt started to fiddle with his blazer's buttons.

"I'm sorry that it had to end this way, Kurt. I really did love you…once. Now it just feels like we are two boats passing in the night."

"It's ships. Two ships passing in the night."

"Whatever. The point is, we use to be a couple but now we just aren't."

Kurt nodded. He didn't really understand what his boyfriend was saying but he just went with it. Over the past few years, after Erik had gotten his big break, his salary had gone up and he had showered Kurt with gifts, like the apartment and new clothes, like, all the time, but as the money went up, the brain cells went down. They were both wildly different people then they were when they had entered the relationship.

"I guess I just didn't want to believe that you would do something as horrible as cheating on me. Wow. I can't believe that I am so naïve to have ever thought that things could go back to the way that they were." Kurt huffed out a sigh trying to hold back a sob.

"I'm sorry you had to hear about Marco this way but he loves me and I love him and we are moving in together. You had to have known that I wasn't happy, Kurt. God. We haven't had sex in over two months." There was pregnant pause where neither one spoke. "I'll be by to pick up the rest of my stuff tomorrow while you are at work. The apartment is all yours. I will pay the rent for my half for another two months. That will give you enough time to figure out what you want to do with it." Erik slung the duffel bag over his shoulder and started to head towards the door.

"What am I suppose to do?" Kurt was worried no one would ever love him.

Erik and Kurt had met on a photo shoot and had got to talking which led to drinks, which led dinner, which led to a relationship. Kurt was unsure how it had happened but by the time they had both realized what was happening, it was too late to turn back. Looking back, Kurt now realized that it was probably the most unromantic way of starting a relationship.

Erik was the only man that had ever loved Kurt. He wasn't exactly the type everybody was going for. He didn't have a face that people swooned over every time they saw him. Erik was his first real and only boyfriend. What if he ended up alone? He didn't want that to happen.

"I don't know, Kurt. That coffee guy seemed to really be in to you." Erik spun back around. Still not facing Kurt he said, "I really am sorry…about everything. Have a nice life Kurt." Erik opened the door and slammed it shut.

That's when the tears started to flow from his eyes freely. Kurt didn't want to think about what had just happened. He needed to drown out his problems and there was only one way to do that. Lots of drinking and lots of dancing was a must.

He wanted a friend tonight though, someone to dance with, someone to let him cry. He opened up his phone and started to scroll through his contacts. Kurt looked at the clock. 8:46. His best friend Rachel would be in the middle of 'Defying Gravity' in _Wicked_. Finn was most likely a no. As much as he loved his stepbrother, he was not about to invite him out to a club with him. Besides he was probably waiting in the wings for Rachel to finish up now that they were finally back together. Mercedes was all the way out in LA. Santana was more than likely out with a…female companion. He was out of options. Then an idea popped into his head. He picked up his phone book, found the number he was looking for and dialed. He knew it would be a long shot that there would be an answer but it was worth the try.

Blaine POV

Blaine was tired. It had been a long day here at 'Interval Café'. It was nearly 9pm and they were now closed but as owner he was sweeping the floors getting ready for yet another fun filled day tomorrow. He couldn't wait to get upstairs to his cozy apartment and snuggle under a soft blanket with a good cup of hot tea and his copy of _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_. He had lost track how many times he had read the beloved series somewhere around 15 but it never got old. Not only that but he had months of trashy reality TV stored on his DVR that has just been begging him to be watched.

Right when Blaine was about to put the broom away, the phone to the coffee shop rang. Blaine ignored the call. They could call back in the morning when the store was open. The phone stopped ringing as he was shutting off all the lights and started to ascend the stairs up to his cozy loft apartment where his night of relaxation awaited. Right around the third or fourth step the phone rang again. "Ugh." Blaine trudged down the stairs again and over to the phone sitting on the counter. He picked it up and hit the 'talk' button. "Interval Café. We are closed call back in the morning." Just as he was about to hang up he heard a voice on the other end.

"Wait no Blaine don't hang up. It's Kurt."

"Kurt? It's almost 9 o' clock at night. What's up? Are you ok?"

"9 o' clock? What are you, an 85-year-old man? Is it your bedtime? Yes, I'm fine." Kurt laughed on the other end.

Blaine mocked hurt. "I'll have you know I get up at 5am to have the shop open by 6 so you can have your coffee by 8:41 exactly." Blaine gave a nervous laugh. "But in all seriousness, of what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well I was actually wondering what you were doing right now."  
"Right now?" Blaine thought for a minute. He tried to hold back a smile. "Nothing that can't wait. Why?"

"Well, you said that if I ever needed a friend that I could call so…I wanted to see if you would like to have a fun night out on the town. After the day I had I just need a night of heavy drinking and dirty dancing. I was thinking Babylon? 10 o' clock?"

"Is everything ok? And Babylon? I don't know if that's such a good idea. Isn't that the gay bar on 14th?"

"Yes Babylon. You are still gay, right? And me and Erik broke up and I just really wanted a friend to talk to tonight." Blaine's heart leapt with…hope?

Blaine laughed nervously now. "Oh yes, definitely still gay but I just haven't been to a gay bar since high school and I needed a fake ID to get in and I have to be up at the crack of dawn."

"Wow, Blaine Anderson and a fake ID. What a rebel." Kurt's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "You have never been to a New York gay bar?"

"Well…I have never been to a New York nightclub period. It's kind of a job hazard having to be up at 5am every morning."

"Well then that settles it, you are definitely going, no ifs, ands, ors, or buts about it, Anderson. Call Wes, get him to open for you tomorrow, get dressed and get your ass down to Babylon because we are going to drink and have some fun. Get ready for the night of your life Blaine." Kurt hung up the phone. Knowing Kurt it was probably for dramatic effect but nonetheless Blaine was definitely going.

Blaine ascended the stairs to his loft above the shop and ran to his bedroom where his walk-in closet had more than it's fair share of suits and ties from his law practicing days. The racks were lined with Armani suits, Gucci shoes, beautiful silk ties, and only the finest of the Tom Ford collection. He had been so dapperly dressed back then. He had traded his slick gelled hair for the natural curls because he never had time to mess with it at 5 in the morning; He had traded the three-piece suits for a pair of ankle high kakis or jeans, an 'Interval Café' t-shirt and a tan apron. And once where only the finest of Italian leather touched his feet, now were replaced for the comfort of boat shoes. Not that it was a bad look for Blaine, just one that he had to get used to.

Blaine opened the closet doors to reveal an array of colors. After much deliberation, he had decided on a simple black polo shirt and some red ankle high skinny jeans. He turned around to his ties were a single bowtie hang, the only one that had survived the move to New York. He had loved them in high school but had abandon them sometime around the time he had started working for his father as he said it was not the aesthetic of his firm. He tied the red, black, white, and gray bowtie around his collar probably a dozen times before he had been satisfied with the results. He then looked down to locate the perfect pair of shoes. Ah, what the hell, Gucci leather wouldn't hurt to sport every once in a while. He moved to the bathroom where the abandon jar of purple goo lay on the counter. He gathered up a sufficient amount in his hand and started to slick down the unruly curls.

After he was satisfied with the overall look, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his best friend's number. "Hey Blainey."

"Hey Wes. I need you to do me a favor."

"Yeah anything for you bud."

"I need you to open up the shop tomorrow."  
"Sure. Why?"

Blaine could feel the blush on his cheeks. "Kurt and I are going out."

"Ah, Blaine. Way to go. Hope you are brining an adequate amount of supplies if you know what I mean."

"Yes. I always know what you mean, Wes, but it's not like that."

"Well whatever, dude. You deserve a fun night out after all your hard work."

"Thanks Wes. I should be in by 8, I promise."

"Take all the time you need." Blaine could hear the suggestive tone in his friend's voice.

"I will talk to you later Wes."

"Go get him Blainey!" And with that, Blaine hung up and started the four-block walk to the club.

Kurt POV

"Long Island and make it strong." Kurt had just gotten in the door and made an immediate B-line for the liquor.

"Make that two." Kurt heard a familiar voice from behind him. He turned to meet the voice with a smile but was absolutely taken aback by the pure allure that was Blaine Anderson that night. Kurt had never noticed how that in the bright florescent strobe light that Blaine's eyes burned a crimson color instead of their usual hazel. He had also never noticed how built Blaine was as his skintight shirt left nothing to the imagination. "You made it." Kurt was grinning from ear to ear. It was good to see Blaine outside the shop.

"Yep."

"You look good tonight, by the way. Not the usual café attire."

"Thank you. This is more my style." They were both yelling over the bumping house music. "You look good too."

"Thanks." The bartender handed them their drinks and they both reached for their respective wallets.

"I got it." Blaine offered.

"No, no. I can pay for myself. I know you don't have the money to…"  
"I'm not poor Kurt. If you haven't noticed the shop is doing very well. I can barely keep up with stock. I can pay. I'm not the same poor and broke chap that stood before you two years when you walked into the shop."

"Fine but the next one is on me."

"Fine." They both stood there just staring at each other. Kurt could see something in Blaine's eyes that he just couldn't pinpoint. "Wanna dance?"

Blaine gave a little half smirk. "Sure." Blaine led them out to the dance floor. _Damn that ass in those pants._

Blaine POV

The two of them danced together for several hours. They would alternate between dancing like fools and not caring what others thought to holding tight to one another, practically grinding on each other.

Blaine had only had the one drink but Kurt had an additional four. Kurt's inhibitions had gone out the window at least an hour ago, which meant now the tall man, was just three sheets to the wind. He staggered around talking nonsense chatting with anybody and not caring too much. He never did buy Blaine the drink but that was fine. Blaine was happy to buy all five of the drinks for his friend.

Blaine looked at his watch, 1:43am. "Kurt. I think we should go. We both have to work in the morning and you have that photo shoot."  
Kurt whined, "No. I don't want to go. I love it here. All of these people are my friends." Kurt slung his arm around some blonde with a trashy sense of style.

"Sorry. He's a little wasted." Blaine apologized on Kurt's behalf. "Kurt, come on. My place is right around the corner from here. You can stay there for the night and then leave tomorrow morning being that you are in no condition to be giving directions to your apartment."  
"Whatever you want, sugar butt. Haha that rhymes."

Blaine giggled along knowing full well it didn't. "Sure does." He slung Kurt's arm over his shoulder for support. "Come on let's get you in the confines of an apartment."

They walked a little ways in silence, Blaine just trying to remain focused on keeping his friend in an upright position. "Blaine, am I undesirable?" Blaine gulped. This is not a conversation he thought he would be having tonight. "Like am I unattractive in any way?"

"No Kurt, you're sexy in every way." Blaine would know. There were times tonight that Kurt was grinding on him and he had to will his hard on to go away. "And honestly any guy that thinks different is not worth your time."

"Erik cheated Blaine. He left and he told me that he is going to live with Marco," Kurt said in what Blaine thought was a fake Italian accent but came out sounding more like a slur, "the Hanes underwear model." Blaine was furious. If he knew where this Marco lived he would waltz right over there and beat the shit out of Erik and then probably Marco because he was probably just as much a pretentious asshole as Erik was.

"You didn't need him anyways, Kurt. He didn't treat you the way that you deserved to be treated. You deserve to be with someone that appreciates you and only wants to be with you." _Someone like me._

"You're right Blaine. I don't need him." Kurt points a finger at Blaine. "You know, he was my first real boyfriend. I dated him because he was the only one to ever show interest in me. I think I loved him in the beginning but after he got more and more in demand, he started to change. He took steroids to bulk up and you know what?" Kurt leaned over towards Blaine and wiggled his pinky back and forth. "He had a little, bitty problem. Not only that but he couldn't keep it up long enough to ever get me to…"

"Ok, I think that's enough of that." They were still walking down the street and Kurt had been virtually yelling. Not to mention the fact that Blaine didn't even want to imagine the two of them in bed together. "Well I wouldn't worry too much. You will find someone that loves you as much as you love them that you will be proud to call your husband someday." _Even if that someone isn't me. _They strolled up to the front of the shop and Blaine slipped in his key easily.

"Nope. Not getting married. EVER!" Kurt was now actually shouting and throwing his hands in the air.

"Why not?" He guided Kurt to the stairs in the back that led straight to his apartment.

"Don't believe in it. Don't think that it would ever work out." Blaine heart felt heavy in his chest as he opened the front door and revealed a beautifully decorated two-story loft that led right into a cute but substantial size kitchen. "You know me and Erik never even talked about marriage. Guess neither of us wanted to be stuck with the other for the rest of our lives." Kurt was giggling like a fool.

Blaine set Kurt down on the couch and went to a closet and brought out some sheets and blankets. He quickly ran to his own bedroom, found an old Dalton Academy t-shirt and some sweatpants that read Harvard down the left leg. He also grabbed one of his own personal pillows and headed back downstairs to the couch where he had left Kurt. Blaine handed him the change of clothes and the pillow. He pointed down a hallway. "Bathroom is through there. Kitchen is right there. Please make yourself at home." Blaine ran to the kitchen retrieved a water bottle and an aspirin. "Here you will need this in the morning if you intend to be a functioning human being."

"Thanks."

Blaine started to walk toward the stairs to his own bed. "For what it's worth, I know you will at least find that one person that you can love and will love you right back for the rest of your life with just as much if not more vigor, even if you don't want to call them your husband someday. You deserve at least that." Blaine turned and continued his journey to his own bed.

"Blaine." He stopped on the fourth stair. "Did you really just mean that?" Kurt said very soberly.

"Every word."

Kurt got up off the couch and made his way over to where Blaine was standing on the stairs "Why can't every guy be like you, compassionate, humble, sweet, sexy?" Blaine jumped at the words. Kurt though he was sexy? But before Blaine could say anything or do anything to stop it, Kurt was kissing him. It was not deeply passionate or overly sensual but quite tender and sweet. The kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity to Blaine and yet when they parted it seems like it wasn't enough. "Thank you…you know for the comment earlier about how I do deserve to find someone that loves me."

"Your welcome." Blaine pulled Kurt into an embrace and put his lips right up to his ear so that even though they were the only ones in the loft, Kurt was the only one that could hear him. "Goodnight Kurt."

"Goodnight Blaine."

When they parted from a hug that seemed to last just slightly too long to be considered friendly, they both went their separate ways. Blaine crawled into bed with a grin so big that it could light up the New York skyline itself and drifted off to sleep with the last thought in his head being how Kurt's lips seemed to taste somehow like fresh vanilla and honey and how those lips had felt so unbelievably right pressed against his own.


	4. Hungover

Blaine POV

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity_

_The first time, every time when you touch me_

_I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen_

_Under the sun we are one buzzing energy  
Let's pollinate to create a family tree_

_This evolution with you comes naturally_

_Some call it science, we call it chemistry_

_This is the story of the birds and the bees_

Blaine hit the 'off' button on his alarm. He looked at the clock, 8:03. He lay in bed as he woke up to the sound of the busy New York sidewalks. It had been a while since he had been able to sleep in late enough to have the sun streaming through the window. He could hear the sound of many voices talking below him. He got up and went to the window. In the two years he had been open, he had never seen his shop from this angle. He walked out onto the little terrace in his bedroom that overlooked the shop. He looked down at the line that wrapped around the corner of the street that had to be 50 people deep outside alone. It was probably double that inside.

Blaine looked out at the beautiful New York skyline and started to think about the night before. Blaine smiled to himself as the memory of Kurt. The way that Blaine felt as Kurt dancing with an arm wrapped around his waist, how anytime Kurt laughed so hard, the his eyes would seem to have a smile all their own...or the way that Kurt's body had felt pressed against his own as he kissed Blaine. Blaine blushed at the memory.

_Oh my God, Kurt. _He ran toward the stairs. He barreled into the living room where he had left Kurt last night. The sheets and blankets that he had given to him the previous night (well, morning) were now neatly folded into a neat little pile on the couch topped with the pillow. He looked over at the coffee table and the little white pill was gone and the water bottle was half empty. Blaine walked over to the couch where he saw a small little note on top:

Blaine,

Thanks for letting me stay here last night. I hope it's ok but I used your shower. The towels are hanging in the bathroom. I'll be in for the usual coffee run so I'll see you soon hopefully, if your awake.

Kurt

xoxo

PS-Thanks for taking care of me last night.

Blaine dropped the note and jogged back up the stairs to his private bathroom. He stripped down and climbed into the shower with only the thought that in less than an hour, he would be seeing Kurt.

He got out and dressed himself in a pair of kakis and the typical already stained "Interval Café' t-shirt quickly to be down in time to make sure the chai tea was ready. He threw his glasses on and ran down the stairs practically injuring himself when he got to the bottom and tripped on the last stair. He slide to a stop to slip on his typical work shoes and made his way down the stairs. He looked up at the clock, 8:36. Five minutes to spare.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't lover boy himself. Getting up kind of late aren't we. That _has_ to be a good sign."

"Don't." Blaine gabbed his friend by the arm and dragged him out of earshot of everyone else. "Nothing happened. We just stayed out late last night and had a lot to drink, had to sleep it off. That's it."

"So you didn't have an adult sleepover."

Blaine's heart started to race. Wes must have seen Kurt leave this morning. "What?" Blaine tried to stay calm.

"You didn't get it on last night?"

"Oh, ah, no I am a gentleman, unlike yourself," Blaine quipped while mentally wiping his brow.

"Yeah or just sad and boring." Wes said jokingly before he turned and went back to work. Blaine turned around, still snickering at Wes' comment as Kurt was squeezing his way through the jam-packed door. Blaine's breathe hitched in his throat as he felt that familiar heat rise to his cheeks. Kurt walked in. As cheesy as it sounded, Blaine thought it looked much like one of those RomComs he loved to watch so much where the love interest walks in and the sun is illuminating behind them making them look drop dead gorgeous as time goes into slow motion and the love interest does a dramatic hair flip. Blaine was pretty sure that none of that had actually happened in real life, but that was how it had looked in his head.

Kurt walked up to the counter. "Good morning," Blaine said in his cheeriest voice because, let's face it, kissing Kurt had been incredible.

"Ugh. How are you so cheery and please try to keep the voice to maybe a quiet whisper." Kurt clutched his head.

"I take it this morning is not treating you well."

"Um...no, but that aspirin and water that you laid out for me was helpful. Thanks."

"You're welcome. What time did you get up?"

"It was around 6. I wanted to go back to my apartment and change before I went to work. I really didn't think Isabelle would appreciate me coming in the vodka soaked clothes that I had on from yesterday."

Blaine chuckled. "True. How did you get out this morning? You obviously didn't come down the shop stairs because Wes never said that he saw you."

"I went down the fire escape. I really wasn't in the mood to explain that to Wes, that early in the morning." Both men sat in silence for a while as Blaine continued muddling around behind the counter.

Blaine broke the silence first. "So...last night was fun."

Kurt's head dropped into his hand. "Yeah. That was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. What happened last night exactly?"

Blaine's heart started to pound. _Did he even remember the kiss from last night? _"Well how much do you remember?"

"Well I called you told you to meet me at Babylon at 10." Blaine nodded in agreement. "Then I got there ordered a drink. You showed up and we argued about you paying for me and I told you I would pay next time." Blaine nodded again.

"Though you never did pay for the next drink."

"You mean you paid for me all night?" Blaine nodded. Kurt winced. "I'm sorry. Next time, I promise."  
Blaine chuckled. "Heard that many times last night, but it's fine. No need. I wanted to." They paused "What else do you remember?"

"You led me to the dance floor with our drinks and we danced for a little while. Things became fuzzy right around the time you ordered that second Long Island for me. Next thing I knew I was waking up in some strange apartment." Blaine's heart sank. He didn't remember.

"How did you figure out where you were?"  
"I went to the window and looked down. I saw 'Curry n' a Hurry' and figured I was here. Thanks for letting me stay over, by the way." Kurt leaned in and whispered to Blaine. "I thought I went home with some random guy last night."

"Your welcome." Blaine gave Kurt a genuine smile.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened last night?"

"Ok, well we basically just danced and drank all night. Well you drank I supervised."

Kurt looked sympathetic. "Oh my god. You had to look after me all night? I am so sorry you didn't have fun last night."

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "No I had a blast. Once I figured out that you needed this I stopped drinking that way one of us was sober enough to get us home." Both laughed nervously. "Anyways, we danced, mostly together. Though right before we left these two guys came up and asked us to dance and I did have to pull you away from the one, I think his name was Luca. You kept telling him that he was beautiful and that he could be a model and that you worked for Vogue and could make it happen. I didn't want you to get his hopes up. I had to pull you away before any _more_ empty promises were made."

Kurt's eyes grew wide. "Please tell me that he was the hottest guy you had ever laid eyes on and I wasn't just feeding him lies." Kurt looked desperately hopeful.

"I said I didn't want you to get his hopes up." Blaine laughed knowing that the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on was standing on the other side of his counter.

Kurt's face fell. "He was a troll, wasn't he?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, kinda." Kurt dropped his head as low as his neck would take it.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. I never drink that much, like ever. It will never happen again, you have my word."

"No don't be. Like I said, I had fun."

Kurt paused before saying anything. "So, was that it?"

Blaine exhaled deeply. "Yep, pretty much. We left and walked back to my place."

"That's it?"

Blaine wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him that they had kissed and how electrifying it had been and how Blaine had wished that it had never stopped. How he wished that he could just lean across the counter right now and kiss him again.

"That's it."

Blaine handed Kurt the tea that he had made him. "Thanks."

Blaine smiled mischievously at Kurt, who was slightly weary of what the curly haired boy was up to, as he walked toward the display case of all the baked goods for the day. He looked over his options and finally decided on one. He grabbed a couple and strolled back over towards Kurt who was now trapped talking to Lacy and Reese. As soon as Blaine appeared the two girls dispersed with a 'see you tomorrow Kurt' as he waved them off. Blaine handed over a small brown paper bag. "I got you some apple fitters. The girls just made them this morning and they are absolutely to die for. I figured you could use something sweet, plus you really should eat. It will help with the hangover."  
"Thank you." Kurt looked down at the brown paper bag with the 'Interval Café' logo on it. "You know, you are incorrigible. Stop trying to take care of me," Kurt said in a very joking way.

Blaine gave a timid laugh. "Never."

Kurt hid the blush in his face. He started to get out his money. "How much for everything.

"Nope, apple fritters are on me. Just give me the usual for the drink."

Kurt huffed. "We had a deal. Only that first time was a freebee."

"Well don't think of it as a freebee, think of it as...me being a gracious host."

Kurt was digging into his wallet. "You are going to spoil me one day, Anderson."

Blaine grinned proudly. "That's the plan." Then the strangest thing happened. Blaine saw a very unrecognizable emotion from Kurt. One that he couldn't read, and Blaine prided himself I being able to read people. They called him the 'Coffee God' around here because he always seemed to know exactly what anyone that walked through that door needed, even if they didn't.

Kurt shook whatever it was off. "Umm...sorry. Spaced out for a minute. Anyways, I'm running late. Lots to do. I have to go but I will see you later, ok?"

Blaine nodded. "Ok. See you later." Kurt was already walking out the door. "Hummel." Kurt turned around. "Good luck at the shoot today."

Kurt looked confused but eventually smiled and walked out the door.

Blaine was scared out of watching Kurt when he heard a voice beside him. "So boss, when can I expect the invite?"

Blaine looked at the stunningly beautiful Lacy with her long blond flowing locks and her perfect body with a confused expression. "To what?"

Reese's high-pitched voice came up on the other side. "To the wedding stupid."

"Don't I pay the two of you to do something around here?" Blaine mockingly questioned.

"Mmhmm." Reese's eyebrow cocked up.

"Just remember boss, when you ask me to be a bridesmaid, I'm a size three." Lacy headed toward the back with a wicked grin. Reese followed not far behind but not before flipping her chocolate curls in Blaine's face. All Blaine could do was laugh to himself before turning to help the next customer.

Kurt POV

Kurt climbed into a cab while shouting out an address for an old, abandon warehouse building by the harbor that the shoot was going to be at. His heart was racing. He really wasn't late, he would probably beat everyone there but he needed to think. About Blaine. About his feeling. About Everything.

Kurt had thought it sweet that Blaine had taken care of him last night but then when Kurt joked about how he needed to stop caring for him, Kurt hadn't anticipated what Blaine had said.

_Never._

Those words rang in Kurt's head over and over.

_Never._

Then when Blaine had implied he hoped to spoil him one day, an unexpected thought popped into Kurt's brain.

_I hope you do get the chance to spoil me one day._

Just as soon as Kurt thought he had his thoughts in check as he was leaving, Blaine has to go and be a gentleman once again. He has to tell him good luck at the shoot. Erik had never once wished him good luck or asked about his day for that matter. Kurt was slowly realizing that Blaine was the shining example of what a real man should be, someone that he needed in his life, someone that he could see himself being with for the rest of his life.

It freaked him out. He needed to be out as fast as possible. He just got out of a long relationship. He didn't need to be having these thoughts about some other guy. Not yet at least. I mean, Blaine had always been very attractive, Kurt had always thought, and that smile. Oh that smile that made him weak at the knees. Kurt had always thought that Blaine was adorable, but much like a puppy or kitten is adorable but today...today was different. All of a sudden Kurt was seeing Blaine for the real him.

He really needed to talk to someone about all of this.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the cab slowed to a stop outside the building. He climbed out and thanked the cab driver as he handed him his money and he drove away. Kurt walked toward the building only to discover that Isabelle was there early also, overseeing the initial set up.

Kurt exhaled at least he could maybe talk to her about everything. He ran up to her and threw his arms around her neck. "What's the matter Kurt?"

"What isn't the matter Iz?" Kurt unattached himself so he could look at her. She continued to hold his hands in her own. He huffed out a breath of air. "Erik and I broke up." Isabelle threw her arms around Kurt this time.

"Oh god, Kurt I am so sorry. Are you ok?"

"Yes...no...I don't know." Kurt looked nervously around the space.

"Well maybe you should go home and take a few days off so that you can..."  
"No," Kurt cut her off. "I mean, I didn't mean for that to sound so harsh. I just meant I think I need to be at work right now. It might keep my mind off things right now."

"Are you sure?" Kurt nodded. "Ok but if at anytime you feel not up to it please go, I will understand."

"Thanks Iz, but the breakup isn't what I am really upset about."

"What else is wrong?" Her eyes grew wide and she clapped her hand over her mouth. "Is it your father? Is he ok?"

"Oh yes, Dad's ok. His health is fine." Kurt saw her sigh in relief. "Well than what is it?"

"Well I just got out of things with Erik last night so I wanted to go out. So I called up a friend and we went out dancing and drinking and I guess I had too much to drink because I don't remember going back to Blaine's place."

"Blaine? The barista? Oh my god, you slept with your barista?"

Kurt snickered. "No, no, no, I didn't sleep with him, I slept on his couch. I took a shower and went back to my place to change. I went in after to get my tea and things were...weird."

"Weird good, or weird bad?"

Kurt looked spaced. "Weird...I don't know. He was saying all this really sweet stuff to me and my heart started to pound erratically and my head was reeling."

"Kurt, your just confused. You are coming off a breakup from a guy that you lived with for two years. Its just confusion, that's all."

"Yeah maybe," _but then why was the only coherent thought in my head the one saying that I should lean across that counter and kiss him? Kiss him so hard that we both forget about the world, forget about everything, and we could just be. _


	5. Chinese Food and Cheesecake

Kurt POV

"Rachel, I honestly don't know what to do. I have never had feelings like this, not even with Erik who I was sure was the love of my life." Kurt was pacing the floor of his home. Isabelle was right. She was always right, goddamn it. He needed some time. He had finished the shoot, barely. Isabelle noticed how zoned out he seemed to be all day so she had told him to go home for the day and come back on Monday when he was refreshed. He didn't want to admit to her but that is exactly what he needed. He needed to go home and think things through.

"Love of your life? Kurt I think you were so blinded by him that you overlooked the fact that your apartment is now minus his things and you haven't even been effected by this. What you need is to stop thinking about it for a little while; you have been dwelling on this all day. It's almost 6 o'clock, Kurt. Why don't you come to the show tonight? I can leave a ticket up at the front for you? Then we can go get some ice cream after, you, Finn, and me. Just like the old days, what do you say?"

Rachel made a beautiful Elphaba but Kurt had already seen it so many times. He was there opening night a year ago, when she made her leading lady début, he had been there on Thanksgiving last year when he couldn't go back to Lima for the holiday, and he had been there the night that Finn, his step brother, had moved to New York to be with Rachel. Not to mention the several other random nights he decided to surprise her at the theater. "No thanks Rach. I think I'm just going to stay home tonight and wallow in my own self pity."

"Kurt Hummel, you will do no such thing. I can't having you spend the first night alone in your apartment by yourself."

Kurt furrowed his brow. "I hadn't thought about that but now I am so thank you for that."

"Sorry," Rachel said apologetically. Kurt was now questioning why he had ever called to ask for advice. As much as Kurt loved his best friend she sucked at making you feel better or knowing the right thing to say.

"I am just going to throw myself one big giant pity party for one. It's decided."

"Kurt, please, Finn and I can come over tonight, we can get a gallon of ice cream, three spoons, and just bitch the whole night, what do you say?"

Kurt was climbing the spiral staircase the second floor where he had his home office. "Well as great a time as that sounds, I think I'm going to pass. I have a ton of work to do tonight. I will be knee deep in fabric swatches and lookbooks and I should really start on that wedding spread before I have that skype call with Vera on Wednesday and..."

"Ok!" Rachel shouted. "I get it you don't want to hang out."

"That's not it. I..." Rachel cut him off.

"Look Kurt, everyone goes through break ups differently. You want to be alone. I get it. Just know that while I'm on stage, if you need to talk, my answering machine is a great listener...and a great placeholder until I can call you back and you can have the real thing." Kurt knew it was heartfelt, he could hear it in her voice. It wasn't the NYADA trained sincerity voice; it was the, Rachel Berry genuine concern voice.

"Thanks Rach but I think I'll be ok."

"Ok, well I gotta go. All that green makeup won't put itself on."

"Ok, I love you."

"Love you too."

"Break a leg tonight."

"Thanks."

"Bye."  
Kurt hung up and sat down at his desk. He pulled out the lookbooks for the fall collections from some of the top designers that he had stored in his messenger bag. An hour later, Kurt had taken down many notes, most reading 'Blaine' with different flourishes.

Kurt gave up and picked up his cell phone and dialed a number he had only ever called once before.

Blaine POV

Blaine and Wes were running around behind the counter, just the two of them. Blaine had let everyone go for the day as Friday evenings tended to be slower. Unfortunately Blaine had no idea that there was some kind of big club opening tonight and large crowds of young people, maybe early to mid twenties, were piling in by the droves. Blaine and Wes only had about another hour before it was all over and they could close their doors but until then, Blaine was single handedly making drink orders as Wes was on cash register and food duty. They were scurrying around behind the long mahogany counter, Blaine making probably the most complicated coffee order he had ever heard in his eight years in the business. A blonde woman with her hair pulled back into a high ponytail with an immensely pretentious look on her face ordered a six-Splenda, no-foam, 130-degrees nonfat latte, with the Splenda stirred in before the milk is added.

The phone rings just as Blaine was pouring the milk. He reached over and grabbed the phone and hits 'talk' before resting it between his shoulder and ear. "Interval Café. This is Blaine."

"Hey Blaine. It's Kurt."

"Hey." Blaine was out of breath from the entirely too fast paced of running he had been doing. "What's up?"

"Are you free tonight?"

"Why? You want to take me out so you can get drunk again?" Blaine asked jokingly.

"Ugh, don't remind me. No, as Rachel so kindly pointed out to me, like, an hour ago, tonight is my first night alone in the apartment so I was hoping you could come over and ease me into it. It'll be fun. We can order take out, watch a movie, eat ice cream. What do you say?"

"Sounds perfect but the shop is still open and we are swamped right now."

"Oh my god. You are too busy. I'm sorry. I wasn't really thinking. Don't worry about it I will just..."

"Kurt!" Blaine cut him off from his rant. "I want to come over. I had a blast last night. The shop closes in an hour. Can I come over then? Say about 8:30?"

"Yeah." Kurt's voice got so high; Blaine swore he heard a crack. "Yeah, that's great."

Blaine was mentally doing flips at the thought of seeing Kurt in his own home. "Ok. What's the address again?" Blaine now finished the snooty woman's coffee, handed it over with a smile.

"Oh! Oh my god I almost forgot. It's 16 Jay Street. I'll have to buzz you in."

"Ok." Blaine wrote down the address. "I'll bring dessert."

"No you really don't have to..."

"Kurt. I want to. It's just going to be leftovers from today so don't get excited."

Kurt giggled sounding a bit nervous Blaine thought. "Ok. Well I'll see you then. And Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry that I bothered you at work again."

"Nonsense. I always have time for you." Blaine smiled at the next customer in line.

"Ok, well I'll see you soon."

"See you soon."

Kurt POV

Kurt was nervous. Why was he nervous? His apartment is very large, so big that to an outsider, you could get lost in it but not him. He was pacing a hole in the floor walking through the living room to his expansive kitchen, up to his room, through his closet where he would stop off, check his outfit, decided that it needed to be changed, look through the closet, not like a single thing, even if everything was designer names, decide what he was wearing would be fine for a casual night with a friend, then proceed back down the winding stairs to the living room. He probably did this lap ten or twelve times. It was 8:32. He was late. Where was he? He probably wasn't coming. That was when he heard the recognizable buzzing noise. He ran full speed ahead toward the intercom and even slid on the hardwood floor, Risky Business style. He pressed the button. "Hello?"

"Hey its me."

His heart leapt. "Come on up. Just press 4 in the elevator, doors will open right to the apartment." Then he pressed the button that released the door.

Kurt waited nervously over by the elevator doors until he could hear the elevator shaft moving up. The industrial style elevator gate rose to the ceiling after settling in front of Kurt's apartment. "Hey." Kurt went in for a hug once Blaine had stepped into his apartment. He wrapped his arms around Blaine making sure to keep it friendly. "How are you?"

"Good. Tired. And yourself?"

"Good. Fine. Tired. I've been catching up on so much of my work." _Lies!_ They were still in the embrace now lasting a little too long to be considered friendly. Kurt found himself nuzzling into the crook of the curly headed boy's neck as Blaine unconsciously started to rub circles into Kurt's back. They must have both realized quickly what they were doing because they released in a hurry.

"Uh...what's in the container?" Kurt gestured down at the 'Interval Café' pastry box.  
"Oh." Blaine handed Kurt the box. "They are cheesecake brownies."

"Oh my god that sounds delicious." Kurt walked over to the fridge to put them in there for later.

"Great place you have here. Must have cost a fortune. Never really pegged you as a Tribeca kind of guy though."

"Yeah it is a little pricey but nothing that we-I can't afford." _Lie! Why all the lying just tell him the truth._

"Well it's lovely."

"Thank you. You hungry?"

"Starved."

Kurt took Blaine's coat even though it seemed unreasonable for the mid-June heat. "Let's find some food. What are you in the mood for? I have Thai, Italian, Middle Eastern, Chinese..."

"Chinese. Oh lord. I haven't ate out of Chinese cartons with only chop sticks since college."

"Well than Chinese it is. What would you like?"

Blaine looked over the menu for a minute and finally settled on a General Tso Chicken. Kurt picked up the phone to order. "Yes I would like to place a delivery order...Kurt...I need a number five combination and a number one." Kurt covered up the speaker with his hand and leaned over to Blaine. "How spicy?" He whispered.

"Hot."

Kurt looked at him questioningly before relaying the message. "Hot...yes...that's it. Thank you." Kurt hung up. "It'll be here in 20 minutes. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"What do you got?"

Kurt opened the fridge. Not much. I think all we have is water, diet Coke, and some beer that Erik left."

Blaine laughed to himself. "Water will do." Kurt handed it to him. "Thanks."

They two men continued to talk about their days. Blaine talked about a lady that brought her toddler in and then proceeded to talk on the phone while her child ran ramped through the shop, touching all the stirrers and he talked about the late rush that him and Wes had to deal with right before closing.

Kurt chatted about the shoot and how Harper, his assistant, was having a hard time keeping the models in line and how one had even showed up late which pushed back the entire day. It was weird. Kurt thought about how easy it was to talk to Blaine about such simple things like his day. Erik and him and never chatted about their days, and when they did, the conversation was short or it felt forced but with Blaine the dialogue kept moving forward with ease. Kurt was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the buzzer go off. He excused himself momentarily to answer it. He grabbed all of the bags and set them on the counter before paying the Asian man, most likely in his early twenties. He shut the elevator door and the man disappeared.

"How much do I owe you for the food?"

"Oh please Blaine, your money is no good here. It is the least I can do after the fiasco last night, which is still haunting me to this second." He reached to place a hand on his head and started to rub his temple.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's actions. "Well, thank you."

Kurt just nodded once as he took the food over to a coffee table in the living room and set them down. Both men sat down on the ground Indian style opposite from each other so they could face one another.

"So, Anderson," Kurt started, "I have known you for two years and I feel like I hardly know you at all."  
Blaine grinned. "Well I hardly know anything about you."

"You know more about me than I know of you. Trust me. I am way more open than you are. You want to know my knowledge of you? You own the café, your best friend is Wes, and you have brown hair. That's it."

Blaine was roaring now, which brought an unconscious smile to Kurt's face. "Ok, well let's make a game of it. You ask me a question, I answer, and you answer the same question."

Kurt nodded. "Sounds reasonable."

"You go first."

"Ok." Kurt thought for a minute as he dipped his Szechwan pork into some soy sauce. "Why Interval Café?"

"Why the name or why coffee?"

"Both."

Blaine shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth before speaking. "Well coffee because it's how I worked my way through college. I have eight years on coffee making under my belt. The name is simple. Music was-is a huge part of who I am." Blaine scooped up some rice. "Why Vogue?"

"Well I first came to New York with my best friend Rachel and we were going to go to NYADA together. She got in, I didn't. I started to intern for Isabelle at Vogue right after and she suggested I go to Parsons for fashion, so I did. I graduated and worked my way up from intern to Isabelle's assistant to creative director."

"Very impressive."

"Thanks."

"Where are you from?"

"Ohio. Lima, to be exact. You?"

"Born in Connecticut but starting at 13, I went to boarding school in Westerville, Ohio actually."

Kurt looked surprised. "Oh my god where at?"

"Dalton Academy? I graduated from there in 2013. Wes was 2011 What school did you go to?"

"McKinley? I was really into glee club. It's the only place I really had friends. I graduated in 2012."

Blaine shook his head. "Small world. I can't believe our glee clubs never competed together."

"You were in glee club too? Yeah Wes roped me in. I was alright."  
"Well you will just have to sing for me some time."

"Maybe." Kurt looked up from his food to find Blaine staring at him with these butterscotch colored eyes that kind of resembled a puppy if he looked close enough. Blaine snapped out of it. "When did you come out?"

"15. You?"

Blaine struggled to answer. "Three years ago. First boyfriend?"

"Oh, um Erik. He wasn't my first rodeo if you know what I mean but he was definitely my first real boyfriend." Kurt paused. "You know he wasn't always like that. The pretentious asshole he is now. When I first met him, I was assisting Isabelle on a shoot and this gorgeous man walked in. A no name model at the time, just starting out. Out of everyone in the room he chose to talk to me. We got coffee after and we talked. It was a friendship at first and then it turned into a relationship. It just seemed like the logical next step. Before I knew it, he signed his first real modeling contract with Guess _and_ Levi and he used his first paycheck to put a down payment on the apartment. It all just kid of went downhill from there. He started to hang around people I didn't like. He would stay out late, sometimes he wouldn't eve come home. I think I always knew he was cheating on me but I overlooked it because I was so blinded by love. I did love him, you know."

"Not anymore?"

The question hung in the air unanswered. He didn't know how to answer. He changed the subject before the tears he was holding back escaped. "How about you?"

"Ben. I was 16. We were in glee club together." Blaine laughed at something to himself. "What an asshole he turned out to be."

Kurt laughed. "Favorite color?"

"Red. You?"

Kurt was looking right into Blaine's eyes. "Russet." _Where had that come from. My favorite color is blue._

"Best place you have ever gone."

"Oh. Paris. I went to fashion week there with Isabelle about three years ago. It was gorgeous. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to live there. How about you?"

"Rome. My brother and I went across Europe the summer after graduation. It was beautiful and it let me actually use my Italian."

"You know Italian?"

Blaine smirked. "And French."

Kurt shook it off. "Dogs or cats?"

Blaine thought. "Dogs. I want to be able to play fetch one day. Doesn't mean I am apposed to cats. I have a stray that has taken up residence on my fire escape. I put out food and water after I realized he wasn't leaving. What about you?"  
"Uh...Neither I guess. I didn't have pets growing up and Erik was always allergic to the dander so I never allowed myself to entertain the thought." Kurt thought for a long while before asking the next question. "What about family. Other than the brother you just mentioned I have never heard you talk about anyone in your family."

Blaine stiffened. "Nothing to talk about. I have a dad, he's a lawyer. My mom was-is a psychiatrist. They both are back in Connecticut." Then he loosened up. "And I have a brother, Cooper, he lives in LA."

"Cooper Anderson?" A light bulb clicked in Kurt's head. "Your brother is Cooper Anderson? Like action star, next Brad Pitt Copper Anderson?"

"That would be him. I take it you've heard of him." Blaine smiled.  
"Uh, yeah I've heard of him. I use to have a poster of him in my room in high school." Kurt's eyes grew wide and he threw his head into his palms. "Did I just admit that to you?"

"Yeah you did but it's fine. Most people did. How about you? Close to the family?"

"Oh yeah. My dad is my saving grace. We have been through everything together."

Blaine looked on in awe. "What about your mom?"

Kurt went stiff. "She died when I was eight."

"Oh my god Kurt. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. It was a long time ago. My dad remarried. Carole is great. My stepbrother is awesome too. He is extremely protective of me, which is great to have around. He's actually dating my best friend. They live in New York. You will have to meet them sometime.

"That sounds great." Blaine looked at Kurt's carton. "You want to start the movie?"  
"Sure."  
They both cleared off the coffee table and settled on _Notting Hill. _Blaine said that he had never see it and Kurt insisted that they watch it.

Blaine went to the fridge and grabbed his dessert while Kurt found forks as they both had opted to eat right out of the container.

They settled in on the large white couch in front of a big screen TV. Kurt hit play and the opening credits rolled as he dug into his first forkful. He brought the dessert to his mouth. His eyes grew wide. "Oh my god, Blaine. This is amazing. It's heavenly. I actually think I have died and gone to heaven. Reese and Lacy did a great job."  
Blaine smirked. "They didn't make it."

"Who did?"

"I did."

"You? Oh my god. Ok well now that I know about your little secret, you will be baking a lot more for me master chef."

Blaine laughed and settled his eyes on the screen.

An hour into the movie they, had now finished off an entire, half a cheesecake by themselves and had somehow gone from opposite sides of the couch to sitting hip-to-hip, sharing the middle cushion. It had probably happened sometime around the fork fight over the last few bites of cheesecake. Blaine had obviously let Kurt win.

Kurt could feel his eyes growing heavy. He momentarily leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder to rest for a second but once it was down he never picked it back up. It felt good. It felt...right. Blaine's arm that had been stretched across the back of the couch, made its way to pull Kurt in tighter as Kurt felt Blaine's head fall to his own. Kurt, now lying across the couch, experimentally laid a hand across Blaine's chest. He could feel all of his muscles straining under his shirt. Kurt nuzzled into the crook of Blaine's neck and inhaled. Coffee beans.

Blaine started to rub Kurt's arm which somehow had been calming because the last thing Kurt remembered thinking before dozing off was how the combination of Blaine's touch and the smell of stale coffee on his shirt seemed like something he could get use to.


	6. Gotta Go

**Kurt POV**

Kurt started to stir as he felt a body underneath him. He had his hand resting on some very strong pectoral muscles as he lay belly down on the couch with his leg tangled with the muscular thigh of another. Him and Erik hadn't done this in a while, it was nice after everything they...

_Holy Shit this isn't Erik!_

Kurt started to slowly peel himself from the arm that was protectively wrapped around him as he felt the other man stir slightly in his sleep. Kurt picked up his head to find a sleeping Blaine.

_That's right. Blaine. Blaine came over. We watched a movie. We must have fallen asleep._

A smile graced Kurt's face. Despite the small capacity to move around, Kurt hadn't slept this well in ages. Most nights were spent worrying where Erik was and Kurt feeling the emptiness in the king size bed that they shared and even when he was home and they were sharing the same bed, they would sleep worlds away from each other with not even the slightest hint of adoration.

Kurt decided to settle back into the embrace. He settled in laying his head down of Blaine's stomach. It was comfortable unlike Erik's. Erik had kept himself to a near 5% body fat, which made it uncomfortable for cuddling as all his muscles were rippling and rock hard, but this...this was perfect. Blaine was by no means fat, or overweight for that matter but his body gave just the right amount of give to be considered...perfect.

Kurt leaned in and breathed in the scent of Blaine's clothes. It drove him wild that someone could smell so sweet, like a mix of fresh picked vanilla and French roast coffee. Kurt started to absently rub from Blaine's collarbone to the buckle on his jeans. Momentarily Kurt thought what it might be like to touch the muscles without the burden of the t-shirt between his hand and Blaine's skin but that was short lived as Blaine wiggled awake beneath him.

"Mmm...good morning." Blaine stroked Kurt's arm up and down as Kurt noted how soothing that motion was.

"Good morning." Kurt reached for the remote on the coffee table in front of them and clicked off the 'play' menu for the movie. "I guess we fell asleep."

Blaine grumbled through a laugh. "Yeah...what time is it?"

"It's a little after 7:30."

"Shit!" Blaine practically tossed Kurt off of him as he flew off the couch and headed toward the front door to collect his things. "Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck." Blaine continued to chant as he ran around the unfamiliar apartment trying to remember where he had put everything the night before.

Kurt reluctantly got off the couch and followed him. "What's wrong?"

"The shop opened an hour and a half ago and it wasn't Wes' turn to open and he is the only other one with a key." Blaine was rambling. Kurt handed Blaine his jacket as he was throwing on his shoes. "I'm sorry that I have to leave like this. I wish I didn't. I really wish I didn't. I'll see you later though, ok?" Blaine flew out the door slamming the door closed behind him leave Kurt only to his thoughts to ponder of the night before.

**Blaine POV**

Blaine was practically running down the street trying to catch a cab. As soon as one pulled over, he climbed in and shouted out the address for the shop. God he was going to be so late, he was already so late. What was he going to tell Wes? He positively for sure couldn't tell him that he was cuddled up on a couch with the one person that made him most happy in this world all night long which he was definitely feeling the affects from. Being that close to Kurt had given him a serious hard on that was straining against his jeans and he wasn't even going to have time to take a shower to take care of it. Thinking about the previous night wasn't helping his little situation either.

Blaine snapped his neck to look out the window, which is when he felt the other effect from the night. His neck was so sore from lying on a couch in such an uncomfortable position. He was rubbing his neck when they cabbie pulled up to the shop with the custom designed sign that had made before opening up that featured music notes floating out of a coffee cup with the name of the café. He made his way through the crowd of people to squeeze through the door. He tried not to make eye contact, but he could feel Wes's eyes glaring at him from across the room. He made his way behind the counter and finally found Wes who looked like he had been sweating from all the running that the usual weekend crowd brings. "Where the fuck have you been? And why are you in yesterday's clothes? Never mind don't answer, right now I don't care. Get your ass up stairs, change, and get back down here, STAT! Just because I am brushing it under the rug doesn't mean that we won't be talking about this later."

Blaine was already running for the stairs as he shouted back, "Sorry," before jogging up taking the steps two at a time. Once he got up there he made a beeline for the bedroom, picked out a pair of dark wash denim jeans and the usual 'Interval Café' t-shirt, in maroon today, a new pair of boxer briefs and headed for the bathroom. Once he got I there he stripped down, decided that taking care of his little problem would only take a second considering how uncomfortably hard he was and he couldn't walk around in his own shop all day with his cock straining to be free. All it took was four strokes and he was coming all over his hand. He quickly wiped himself up and threw on the clothes, run a small amount of the raspberry hair gel to tame the curls slightly so as not to look like Einstein all day, brushed his teeth, slipped on the usual kaki colored boat shoes and was once again flying down the stairs. He found his apron and tied it around his waist and went over to his usual spot by the espresso machine.

All morning and into the early afternoon, Blaine could feel the suspicious looks and glares that Wes was shooting him in between customers. Even Lacy and Reese had shot him the occasional questioning glance. Everyone knew that Blaine would never do something like that. In the two years the shop had been open, Blaine had never once been late to work never mind not even bothering to show up.

He tried to stay focused on his work and not think about the fact that he had been pressed up against Kurt all night like nothing else in the world mattered but that was proving to be a bit difficult as people came in and order a grande nonfat mocha which would instantly remind him of Kurt's favorite drink order or see a man with baby blue eyes which would instantly take him back to the previous night when he was staring into the oceans that Kurt called his eyes over their Chinese food cartons.

It was about 3:00pm when the shop finally slowed down enough for Wes to come over and question Blaine. Blaine could see him sauntering over toward him and Blaine's heart started to race. He still had no idea what excuse he was going to give. His mind had been preoccupied all day. "Before you say anything Wes, I'm really sorry about this morning."

"Blaine next time please at least give a courteous call telling me to drag my ass out of bed early to open for you. I don't appreciate Lacy and Reese calling me asking me where you are because none of the lights are on and the doors are locked. So I dragged my ass out of bed, on my late start day, to trudge all the way to work to find out that you are no where to be found. I knock on the door to the loft. Nothing. I go into the loft. Not a trace. Go up to your bedroom. Bed is still made from the day before. Are you going to make me ask or are you just going to tell me where the hell you were?"

Blaine could feel his palms growing sweaty. "Umm...I...um...went to the store this morning to get some...napkins because we were all out." _Crap there is a whole new shipment in the back of napkins._

"There was a new shipment of napkins."

_And I didn't come back with anything._

"And you didn't come back with any bags."

_Damn he's good._

Wes put his hands on his hips. "What's really going on here B?"

Blaine's mind was searching for a new excuse. "I...uh..."

"I mean did you sleep with some guy last night because right now that would be the only plausible reason. You show up in yesterday's clothes, you weren't in your apartment this morning, and your hair is all rumpled. We both know how long it's been Blaine."

"Hey." Blaine was offended and was momentarily taken right out of his situation that he currently found himself in. "It has not been that long."

"Ok, when is the last time you got laid, huh?"

"It was...um..."

"Exactly. If you can't remember, it's been too long."

"Not true! It was Jesse. Remember, that real clingy one that wouldn't stop following me after only one date."

"Yeah Blaine, and how long ago was that."

"It was only a couple months ago."

"That was over a year ago." Really? Blaine mentally did the math and Wes was right, it had been a while.

"Yep, your right. I got laid last night. You caught me." Blaine tried to say straightly as not to lead Wes to think otherwise.

Wes's face broke out into a sly grin. "You and Kurt go out again last night and you picked up some twink?"

"Yep. That's exactly what happened," Blaine lied to his friend.

"Get. It. B." Wes exclaimed to the café.

Blaine grabbed him by the arm and dragged him toward the baking room where Lacy and Reese had decided to take a break away from for a few minutes. "Keep your voice down."

"What was his name? What was it like? Good?"

"His name was...Kyle." Kyle? Where did that come from? "It was...fine. Fun for one night."

"Well maybe now that you've gotten some you wont be so uptight around here."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Blaine, you yelled at Reese yesterday for forgetting her name tag. A year ago you wouldn't have cared about something like that."

Blaine had to admit he had been slightly uptight lately. Maybe he could pull back to mean boss routine he had been keeping up with. "Whatever." Blaine waved him off. "Get back to work for god sakes. Just because I screwed up once and showed up late doesn't mean that I'm not still your boss."

"And best friend," Wes reminded him. "Which is the reason I can talk to you like this and get away with it. And you would never fire me. You need me here too much. Without me, this place would go to shit."

Blaine scoffed. "Yeah. Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night." Both men laughed as they walked back to the front. "By the way, is everything ready for tomorrow night?"

"Should be. Just finishing up a few things and then we will be all set. The regular time right? 7pm?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Blaine looked toward the front entrance to survey the clientele that had come in since Blaine had dragged Wes to the back to have their little chat. That's when he saw him. There stood a starry eyed Kurt fresh off the streets and was doing his usual look around for Blaine. Blaine was taken aback. Kurt was here...in front of him...on a Saturday. This had rarely happened in the two years that 'Interval' had been open and when it did it was usually to try and get some work done but Blaine noticed that he carried nothing with him, no bag, no laptop, no papers, just himself and the incredibly adorably shy look that he was sporting.

Kurt looked gorgeous in the early afternoon sunlight with his hair perfectly coifed and his spattering of freckles that lay across his cute little nose. He noticed that he had changed out of the clothes that they had woken up in this morning. He now sported a casual but tantalizing look that was driving Blaine wild with want and he had wished now that he hadn't helped Lacy and Reese with the Italian and Herb bread as he was now sporting flour all over his apron and clothes.

Kurt approached and with every step he took Blaine could feel his heart speed up a little more. Kurt finally reached the counter and gave an unsure smile to Blaine. "Hey."

"Hey."

Neither knew what to say. "So...how has your day been?" Kurt broke the silence.

"Fine. Yours?"

"Good." An awkward silence fell over the two men. "Sorry I had to leave so suddenly this morning."

"Oh it's ok, I understand." Blaine nodded.

After a couple long minutes of just staring at each other, both unsure of what to say Blaine had had enough. His heart was racing and he thought he might actually die of a heart attack if he waited any longer. Blaine leaned in close so that no one else in the shop heard the boys talking. "So...are we going to talk about the fact that we slept on a couch together?"

Kurt's face turned a shade of red that Blaine was sure that no human being should be as he turned his gaze away from Blaine, avoiding eye contact. "Um...yeah. I was going to ask you. How are you? I mean you had it rough. I was the comfier of the two." Kurt's eyes shot wide open as he realized how that had probably sounded to Blaine. "I mean...I didn't mean anything by that I just meant,"He was practically sweating bullets.

Blaine took mercy on him and chuckled a bit. "Don't worry about it. I'm a little sore from the odd angle my head sat at all night but nothing an aspirin or two won't cure, plus," Blaine looked right into Kurt's deep blue eyes and somberly said, "it was worth it."

Kurt bit his bottom lip driving Blaine crazy with want. He was clearly just as nervous as Blaine had been. Both men relaxed slightly know that the other was just as on edge. "So what did you tell Wes?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"I told him that I was with you." Kurt's eyes flew wide open again with surprise. "Not like that. I mean he thinks we went out again last night to a club and I picked up some guy."

Kurt's whole body relaxed as he sighed. "Was he mad you were late?"

"Furious." Both men laughed with each other. "But I just reminded him who the boss was and that I could fire him if need be."

"You would never though," Kurt said knowingly.

"Yeah he said the same thing. You both know me too well." Blaine was shocked at his own words. Kurt did know him. He knew him very well. Despite what they had talked about the night before about family and growing up and favorite colors and whether they were a dog or a cat person, none of that mattered. Kurt knew him in the important ways. He knew that he would never fire Wes because he loved him too much to every do something like that and despite the joke earlier, Blaine knew Interval would not be the same without him...or Kurt for that matter. They had both been by his side for so long, they were both just as much a part of the shop as Blaine and the shop itself.

Kurt pulled Blaine out of his realization. "So...last night was fun. We should do it again sometime. I haven't laughed that hard in a really long time."

"Me neither."

"What was last night anyways?" Kurt asked out of curiosity but Blaine was just as clueless.

"I don't know. I'm trying not to over analyze it though. It was fun. It was...nice." Blaine hoped that Kurt knew he meant more than just the shared food and dessert and the conversations that they had.

"Yeah it was." There was a gleam in Kurt's eye.

They both sat staring at each other for a while before Blaine once again found his voice. "Can I get you anything? Drink? Food? The usual Saturday?"

Kurt cracked a smile. "Well I could use that usual Saturday drink. I haven't had it in a long while. What has it been? Three months?"

"Seven...actually." Blaine was kicking himself on the inside for know that.

Kurt tried to suppress a laugh. "You haven't been keeping track, have you?"

"Not at all." Blaine let a crooked grin cross his face. Blaine was already almost done mixing in vanilla and cupcake syrup and sprinkles and whip cream. He handed Kurt a beautifully crafted drink.

"Mmm. This is way better than I remember." Kurt took another sip.

"That would be because I added my secret ingredient." Blaine exaggeratedly looked around to see if anyone was listening in and leaned in real close to Kurt. "The secret is that it's cinnamon." Blaine pulled back and looked right at Kurt and he had a certain sparkle in his eye as he smiled up at Blaine.

"Well it's really great. Listen I hate to run but I'm meeting up with my step brother and my best friend but I thought I could stop in for a second just to say...hi."

"Well I'm glad you did." Blaine was trying to contain himself. "But before you go. I was thinking, you keep bothering me while I'm at work, maybe I should give you my cell number so that you aren't clogging up the one line on my shop's phone," Blaine said teasingly. A smile played across his face as Kurt averted his gaze as he tried to hide his smile.

"Here." Kurt handed over his phone with the empty 'new contact' page up on his phone. "Give me your number and I'll text you so you have mine." Blaine frantically typed in his contact information for Kurt. After he was done, he handed the phone back over. Kurt looked down at the seven digit number that he was sure would quickly become his number one contact right under his father. "I'll text you later tonight."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Kurt laid his hand atop Blaine's on the counter. Blaine's hand instantly felt like it was on fire. The touch had electricity shooting through his entire body. "I really did have a good time last night. I meant it when I said I wanted to do it again. I meant all of it." Blaine knew exactly what Kurt was hinting at.

"Me too."

Kurt's hand disappeared from Blaine's and just as quickly as it had started, it ended. "Ok. Look for a text later tonight."

"Will do." Kurt started to head for the door but not with one last glance backwards toward Blaine accompanied by a little wave. Blaine waved back. An idea popped into his head. He was going to regret this. "Kurt!" Blaine yelled across the shop. The blue-eyed beauty of a man turned around to once again face Blaine but not closing the distance. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Kurt thought for a minute. "Nothing much. Just have to look over a couple of spreads. Why?"

Blaine bit his bottom lip then sighed. "How about you come here, say around 7 or so, tomorrow night?"

Kurt shrugged. "Sure. What for?"

Blaine didn't say anything just shook his head gently from side to side. He wasn't giving up anything.

Kurt must have gotten it because he didn't press any further. "Ok, Anderson." There was sweetness in Kurt's voice that was not normally there when he used Blaine's last name like that. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Kurt turned on his heels again and walked out the door.

Blaine gave a huge sigh, exhaling now for the first time since Kurt had walked in. He grinned from ear to ear trying to hide it from the rest of the shop.

"Blainey's got a crush." Blaine could hear Wes sing song from somewhere behind him.

Blaine threw a "Get back to work," over his shoulder before heading back to work himself.

_8:56pm_

_Unknown_

_About a Boy is on and I thought of you._

8:57pm

Who is this?

_8:57pm_

_Unknown_

_Kurt. Duh ;)_

9:01pm

Kurt? Hi

_Kurt 3_

_9:01pm_

_Hi_

9:02pm

Wait why did you think of me during About a Boy?

_Kurt 3_

_9:03pm_

_Hugh Grant, Notting Hill_

_I'm not going to lie. It's a little lonely on this couch all by myself ;)_

9:03pm

Well we will just have to arrange another movie night then

_Kurt 3_

_9:04pm_

_Looking forward to tomorrow night and whatever tricks you have up your sleeve._

9:04pm

You should be

By the way if Wes ever asks about Kyle Just say he was cute.

_Kurt3_

_9:05_

_What?_

9:05

Never mind

_Kurt3_

_9:06pm_

_Goodnight Blaine_

9:07pm

Goodnight Kurt


	7. Sunday Night Tradition

**Wes POV**

"Blaine!" Wes shouted across the room from behind the bar to where Blaine was setting up some stools on a raised platform. "Don't forget that I have that meeting on Tuesday with that producer." Blaine just finished and was starting to move toward the bar. "I can't believe that it's finally happening for me, Blaine, and it's all thanks to you." Wes leaned over the bar and kissed his friend on the cheek.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't all me. You are the one that worked your tail off to get to this point. You deserve this Wes." Blaine clapped his best friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks B." Wes smiled to his friend appreciatively as Blaine took the stage.

"Hello everyone. You know the drill. It isn't too late to sign up so just come by the stage and give me a name."

Wes was excited to perform as always. He had worked exceptionally hard to get himself to this point but had it not been for Blaine, he could have never done it. After all those years of helping Blaine and stepping in to take that big brother role when Cooper was poignantly absent, Blaine had shown his appreciation and returned the favor. Blaine was close to Cooper and he called him often and Cooper gave Blaine advice as big brothers should but he was also 5000 miles away in LA most of the time and he couldn't be by Blaine's side, that was when Wes would step in. He could never replace the relationship that the Anderson brothers had together but he hoped that he was at least a nice little placeholder for Blaine.

Tonight was Wes's favorite night to work at the shop. The hustle and bustle of the usual Sunday evening crowd was not ideal but he loved seeing the usual faces that came in for the show never mind the fact that this night was the entire reason he had a beckoning music career about to launch. Though Wes preformed every week, no one came to see him; there was only one star of this show, a devilishly handsome yet modest young man. Yes, he was talking about one Blaine Devon Anderson. Sure, Wes had been a crowd favorite since the day they started this little promotion but Blaine was the real star. The shop would be packed with people who came to hear Blaine week after week.

"So as always, folks, Wes will be starting off the night for us. So take it away Wes."

Wes started to approach the stage that he had played on without fail for two years straight, never missing a performance. He looked out into a sea of faces. This was the life Blaine dreamt about, a coffee shop to call his own that was doing well, a comfortable income. Yes, he was living the life he wanted and dreamed about. There was just one dream that he wish he could help him with and that dream was walking through the door right now.

**Kurt POV**

Kurt pulled on the familiar metal handle to his favorite coffee shop, well the only coffee shop he ever went to anymore, really. The scent of coffee beans and fresh baked goods wafted through the air as he tried to make his way to Blaine, not that he could see him through the crowd of people.

Kurt had been here every other day of the week but never had he seen 'Interval' so packed with people. Kurt didn't consider himself to be a short person by any means but he could not locate the one person that he was eager to find over everyone else. He scanned the sea of anonymous heads and faces. Then he spotted him next to the stage. A mocha colored, curly headed, brown-eyed boy that had his nerves and body on edge lately. He was hoping tonight he could figure out what was going on between them without Wes finding out. First there was the night that Kurt had to sneak out of Blaine's loft in hopes that Wes wouldn't see him and then the other night when Blaine had accidentally overslept and not shown up to work until a severely later hour than normal forcing Wes to cover for him.

Kurt knew that if Wes had ever found out about the two incidents that had occurred this week, that he would never let them hear the end of it. Until Kurt could figure out what this was or how Blaine was feeling, he didn't want to give Wes any ammunition to fuel the fire that was already sparking up a flame. Kurt knew that Blaine had liked him. He had told him so but that had been weeks ago now. Things could change. Life changes. All it takes is one chance encounter to turn a person's life completely upside down. Kurt should know. One minute he was an unsuspecting assistant to the most powerful woman at and the next he was being chatted up by some beautiful no name model that was genuinely showing interest in him. It was a welcomed change from the droves of guys that Kurt had tried to hit on at the clubs and they had just turned an upright chin.

Kurt had walked over to Blaine who still had no idea that he was even in the room as he looked on at his best friend up on the small stage in the middle of singing an acoustic version of Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.

Kurt came up to Blaine and taped him on the shoulder. He turned around and he watched his eyes go from genuine curiosity to true joy. "Kurt!" Blaine screamed over the noise of the guitars and amplifying system. "You made it!" Blaine launched himself into Kurt's arms.

"Of course I did! You asked me to come!" Blaine released him from the hold. "There is a lot of people here!"

"What?!" Blaine leaned in closer getting his ear closer to the taller man's words.

"I said, THERE IS A LOT OF PEOPLE HERE!"

Blaine threw his head the way of the bar. Kurt followed him as Blaine walked behind the bar. Once he was behind there, there could have a conversation in a normal tone of voice. "Can I get you anything to drink? You don't have a usual Sunday order so I don't know what to make you."

"Anything. I trust you." Which was the truth. Over the two years, Kurt had grown to trust Blaine…a lot and not just with his coffee order but with his life. He knew he could tell Blaine anything and he wouldn't be judged or ridiculed, not like at home with Erik.

Blaine smiled and went to work steaming milk and picking up various other containers while every once in a while looking up to Kurt and smiling before returning back to his coffee.

Wes's voice resonated over the microphone and rippled through the café. "Thank you. This next song means so very much to me. It brings me back to a time when Blaine and I were in school together." Soon the beginning chords of The One The Got Away were played.

A few minutes later, once the drink had been completed Blaine handed Kurt the to-go cup. "Sorry, we don't have anymore regular cups. We tend to use them all up on Sunday nights."

Kurt smiled, "It's fine." Blaine walked out from behind the counter and led Kurt to a wall near the front of the shop toward the stage but far enough away that they could still hear each other talk. "What is this anyways?" Kurt gestured to the full house with at least one hundred no named people.

"It's Sing Sunday. It's our biggest day of the week."

Kurt furrowed his brow. "When did you start this?"

Blaine shrugged. "Maybe six months after we opened, right around the time that I hired Wes. The two of us sat down to lunch and he said that he was having a hard time getting meetings with music execs so I went to bed that night and tried to think of ways that I could help him out and I said to myself 'what if we had an open mic night?' That way he could get his name out there. The bigger it got, the more people knew about it. The more people knew about it, the more big wigs showed up. Now Wes has a record deal with a small indie label, which is all he ever wanted. I mean he's not the only one. I think because of SS three others have been discovered. Now we are the hot spot for the aspiring singer/songwriters." Blaine looked out over the sea of people flooding his shop. "Welcome to the way I got all my customers. You asked me what had happened all of a sudden one Monday when you walked in and you could hardly get in the front door, that was the day after the first SS."  
Kurt sat there in awe. Unable to speak for several minutes as Blaine turned his eyes back to his friend on the stage. _How did I not know about this?_ "Doing that for Wes…and the others, it's amazing." Kurt leaned in and yelled over the cheers erupting over the room as the end of the song came to a close.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smile. "It's no big deal. Anyone would have done the same for their best friend. Plus, and I would never admit this to Wes and I will kill you if you ever do, but it has become one of the highlights of my week, after seeing you everyday, of course." Blaine gave a sly smile as he knocked Kurt in the shoulder. Now Kurt was blushing hard, so hard in fact that he had to hide his face in embarrassment. The clapping came to a close and Blaine leaned into Kurt, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Someone has to MC this thing." Blaine shot a smile Kurt's way that had Kurt's heart beating so hard that he was sure it was going to beat right out of his chest.

_What was this feeling? Am I dying? Was it a heart attack? I read somewhere those are hereditary._

Then Blaine took the stage and took the mic into his hand. "Thank you Wes." Everyone in the room clapped and hollered for him. "Next we have a duo that you can also see here quite often. They are the reason that you all have delicious pastries and other baked goods because I for sure as hell couldn't do it as great as them so please help me welcome Lacy and Reese." Everyone clapped in anticipation for them as Blaine exited stage left heading back to where Kurt was leaning on the wall as the Lacy belted out the lyrics to Have You Ever Seen the Rain and Reese played guitar. He appeared back in front of Kurt, "How is that coffee?" _Oh shoot!_ He had been so distracted by everything that he still hadn't tried the drink. He took a sip. "I've never made something like that before but I…"

"Holy shit, Blaine! This is incredible." Kurt took another sip. "This is delicious." He took another sip. "It's like sweet and rich but somehow also…" took another drink, "fruity?"

Blaine laughed, "Very good. White chocolate and cherry."

Kurt looked up at the pastry chef suddenly turned duet partners. "Their good. Do you only hire people that are musically talented?"

Blaine giggled. "You would think but I guess that's whose working the coffee shops these days, struggling artist types. No, on the first SS they signed up together and have been doing it ever since. People seem to like them so I don't mind. Most of my staff is signed up for the night, the opening and closing acts are the only ones that do small sets though, everyone else gets one song."

"Who's the closing act?" All Blaine did was give him a knowing smirk that suggested that he was not going to be telling him. Kurt took another sip of his coffee deciding to change the subject. "What made you think of something like this?" He gestured to his cup in his hand. "Not that I'm complaining because it's great. You should sell this. It's really good." Kurt was downing the drink virtually gulping it.

"Thanks, I just came up with it on the spot. You were my inspiration." Kurt stopped drinking and looked into Blaine's hazel eyes that seemed nervous suddenly.

"Me? How?"

"Your snow white complexion against those cherry red cheeks. White chocolate and cherries." Before either man could say anything, Blaine heard a voice call out from behind the counter.

One of the employees that Kurt hadn't ever seen around (new hire?) called over his boss. "Blaine!"

"Yeah Colby?"

All the young twenty-something boy with dirty blonde hair and a tanned complexion had to do was look at Blaine and both Kurt and Blaine knew. He leaned in close to Kurt. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Make yourself comfortable." Blaine disappeared behind the counter and was immediately transformed into work-mode Blaine.

Two and a half hours and three white chocolate cherry concoctions later, Kurt was lost in the music. He was engrossed in the sound of some hipster-looking girl singing to a piano version of Bruno Mars's Grenade. He had been so caught up in the performances that he had hardly noticed the chair next to him slide out. "Having fun?"

Kurt was startled out of his thoughts as a skinny Asian man sat down next to him. "Jesus Wes, you scared the shit out of me." Wes just laughed. "I can't believe that this is the brain child of Blaine. It's incredible. He's incredible." Kurt subconsciously looked toward the counter where Blaine was still helping out Colby and a couple of the others where there had been a relentless line all night that seemed to be dying down now. Maybe he would be able to come sit down soon. Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled shyly before returning his attention to his work at hand.

"You have no idea. Just wait and see." Kurt was confused. He shot Wes a quizzical look.

"What does that mean?" Wes didn't have time to answer as the audience started to clap for the finish of the song. The tall brunette with the thick-rimmed glasses took a small bow and left the stage.

"That's my cue." And with that Wes was gone and heading to the stage. He stepped up and took the microphone into his hand. He clapped. "Let's have another hand for Michelle." The room erupts into a soft clap. "Well we won't keep anyone waiting any longer. I think it's time to bring on the person you have all been waiting for. You know him. He has been here every week for you all without fail. Some have even said that he is sex on a stick and sings like a dream but I don't know about all that. Please help me welcome your favorite 'Interval Café' owner, Blaine Anderson." The whole café exploded with people cheering, clapping, and whistling for him.

Kurt's eyes grew wide and twisted his body in his chair to turn and see Blaine wiping off his hands on a towel before moving from behind the counter to the small stage but not before grabbing the acoustic guitar that Kurt hadn't noticed was in the corner behind the bar.  
Blaine moved the bar stool that was on the stage and placed it right in front of the microphone. He adjusted the height and took a seat. "Thank you everybody for coming out tonight. The first one is going to be something that I have never played here before but is something that I know you all know so I hope you like it." Blaine started to strum his guitar.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces_

_and build a lego house_

_If things go wrong_

_we can knock it down_

Kurt was so preoccupied with watching Blaine up on the small makeshift stage that he had no idea that Wes had once again taken the seat next to him. "Surprising?" Wes asked with a mischievous grin.

"Very. He told me he was just alright." Kurt said not peeling his eyes away from the hazel-eyed man on stage as he was in a trance watching his curls bounce around on top of his head. "He's amazing." Wes was smiling to himself as he watched Kurt's starry-eyed expression. Kurt broke away to look at Wes as he could still hear Blaine singing in the background. "I'm not just talking about the singing either. Blaine has done wondrous things with this place. You can tell that he loves what he does and how proud of it he is."

"As he should be." Wes seemed to get defensive over his friend.

Kurt snickered. "I agree. He put so much of his heart and soul into this place he deserves to get just as much back."

Wes softens a bit. "I just can't believe that this was just a dream once. He would call me from his dorm at Harvard and tell me how all he ever wanted to do was open his own coffee shop."  
Kurt who was once again intently looking at Blaine, swung his head toward Wes, brows furrowed. "Harvard?"

"Yeah. Law School." Wes said it like Kurt knew that.

"He went to law school? Like to be a lawyer?" The shock was written all over Kurt's face, as this was new information to him.

"He never told you?" Kurt shook his head slowly from side to side and looked back to Blaine with new eyes now. "Yeah graduated with honors and everything. Top of his class…Valedictorian actually."

"What happened?" Kurt asked still not peeling his eyes away from the man on the stage.

"That's something you will have to ask him."

Kurt glanced one last time to Wes before returning the gaze to Blaine who was now finishing up the last chord of the song. Everyone clapped. Kurt could feel his heart swell with…pride? Why was he proud of Blaine? After a second of contemplation he just chalked it up to Blaine being a friend that he cared a lot for and he was proud of what he had accomplished.

Blaine took to the mic again. "Thank you everyone for yet another successful Sing Sunday. This last song is one that I wrote for someone special and I would like to dedicate it to a newcomer in our midst. I wanted to let him know that, although things in your life can get crazy and may not make sense sometimes, no matter what, it always gets better. When life seems cruel and you don't think you could ever bounce back, just know that there are people in your life that love you for who you are and will always be by your side. Even when you don't think love is possible anymore, just know that love can come in mysterious ways when you least expect it to and will sweep you off your feet." If Kurt had any doubts about whom the song was for, they were shattered when Blaine looked right at Kurt. "Kurt, this one is for you."

Blaine took his guitar in hand and started to strum.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your_

_lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eye, but they don't_

_know me yet_

_And with a feeling, I'll forget I'm in love_

_Now_

Kurt had a sudden flashback to the previous night as he was enveloped in the arms of the man gracing the stage as his nose was buried in that tanned neck taking in the natural musky scent of Blaine mixed with the developed scent of coffee beans and the way that the two had tangoed together so well creating a unique but oh so breathtaking scent of his own.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

Blaine up until this point hadn't looked at Kurt, choosing to focus on the chords. When he looked at Kurt, he could instantly see the nervousness written all over his face as he sang. Kurt's heart immediately dropped into his stomach. His heart was beating erratically and he didn't know how to tame it.

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my baby_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold_

_me in your arms_

_Oh no_

_My heart's against your chest, your lips_

_pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't_

_know me yet_

_With this feeling I'll forget I'm in love_

_Now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_ You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

Kurt was flooded with images of Blaine's lips crashing into his own as they grasped at each other, wanting more, needing more.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything from_

_hate to love from love to lust_

_From lust to truth I guess that's how I_

_know you_

_So hold you close to help you give it up so_

Suddenly Kurt was picturing himself on the stairs in Blaine's apartment, the ones that he had only ever seen the once. He saw himself leaning in kissing Blaine, parting quickly. It seemed more real, something of a memory than a desire. It felt like it had already happened.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

Wes, who Kurt had forgot was even at the table with him, leaned into him with a look of astonishment, "Kurt, what is up with the goofy look? Do you have feelings for Blaine?" Kurt couldn't say anything just looked at him for no more than a half a second before turning back to meet the soulful gaze that Blaine was casting his way.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

The room went off into a fit of hysterics but Kurt didn't hear them, he just looked up at Blaine who was staring back at him with an unreadable expression. Kurt look at Blaine with unshed tears and without wavering asked Wes, "Do you ever get the feeling that you're seeing someone for the first time? Like, really seeing them for the first time?"

Soon enough all the spectators had exited out the front door leaving a mess in their wake. The only ones that were left were Blaine, Wes, Kurt, Reese, and Lacy but the girls had grabbed their coats and were saying their goodbyes. "Good job tonight boss. You killed it," Lacy said.

"We'll see you in the morning, Blaine." Reese grabbed the handle leading out the front door.

"Goodnight ladies. Get some sleep and I'll see you both in the morning."

Now it was just the three men. "Well I think that it was a wildly successful night," Wes walked over to the door and flipped the 'open' sign to 'Sorry, we're closed'.

"I would have to agree," Blaine chuckled out. "Now get home to that girlfriend of yours. She's always complaining to me that I keep you here too long."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going. You sure you'll be alright to clean by yourself?"

"Wes, I have been doing this now for two years by myself. I think I can handle it."

"Ok, see you tomorrow at 8am." Wes turned his attention to Kurt. "Do you want to share a cab home? I'm just on the outskirts of Tribeca."

Kurt looked at Blaine and then back to Wes. "Um…I think I'll just catch one later. I'll help Blaine clean up for a while." He turned to Blaine, "If that's ok with you." Blaine tried to give him a noncommittal shrug that came off more eager than Kurt was sure he wanted it to.

Wes gave him a knowing smirk. "Ok. Try not to work too hard." Wes grabbed his jacket and was headed for the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Wes walked outside but not quite leaving with just his head poking back in the door. "Which, for the record, isn't much." He gave them both a wink and closed the door.

"Wesley Lang!" Blaine screamed after him but he was already gone. He turned his attention back to Kurt. "Sorry about that. That's typical Wes."

Kurt giggled nervously, now being alone with Blaine for the first time since the night they had snuggled on his couch. "It's ok. I've come to expect it. If he didn't say something I would be worried." Kurt looked around the littered shop. "So where do we start?"

"How are your sweeping skills?" Blaine asked with one eyebrow cocked.

"Have you forgotten that I was once an intern at Vogue? Sweeping up after a shoot was literally written in the job description." Blaine laughed and handed him a broom and a dustpan.

"I'm just going to get all the dishes unto the counter to do dishes later and then I'll wipe down the counters."

The two worked silently in tandem with each other easing through Blaine's typical Sunday routine. After a while Kurt broke the silence. "Don't you have to get to bed? We're pushing 11pm and you have to be down here by 5am don't you?"

Blaine sighed, "No. Monday's are my late days. I made a deal with Wes when we started SS, I would stay up and clean until the wee hours of the morning and he would open early on Monday. It's seemed to work so far."

"What time do you usually get done?"

"I don't know. It depends how many people show up. I usually finish sometime between midnight and 12:30, sometimes earlier, sometimes later but with two tonight it will be done faster so thank you for that." Kurt nodded. He was studying the methodical way that Blaine was washing the counters and the machines. Merely watching Blaine was sending Kurt's emotions into a tailspin. More than anything he just wanted to be able to cross the room to where Blaine stands and kiss him hard and passionately. "So what did you think about tonight?" Blaine broke Kurt out of his daydream.

"It was fun. I didn't know that this even went on. Why did you not tell me about it earlier?"

Blaine sniggered. "Well it's not like you couldn't have found out. We have a flyer that perpetually hangs by the front door." Blaine pointed toward it and then turned his gaze back to Kurt.

Kurt looked at the flyer. "Oh." He was embarrassed to admit that he had never seen it there in the two years he had been coming here. Blaine laughed at Kurt good-naturedly.

"What did you think of the entertainment?"

"It was great."

"Any favorites?"

"One in particular." Kurt blushed. He didn't flirt. He hardly knew how to.

"Oh yeah. Who?" Blaine honestly looked oblivious.

"You, Blaine. Alright my ass." The two boys snickered and Blaine tried to hide his face from revealing the blush creeping up his face. "You were beyond alright you were incredible. Lego House was gorgeous but that other one…got me thinking." Kurt thought about the way that Blaine looked, the way that Blaine had stared right at him, their eyes meeting and not being able to pull away, the way he had envisioned them kissing.

Blaine moved from the other side of the counter and started to collect all the abandon coffee cups scattered across the room. "About?"

Kurt closed his eyes and contemplated what he was going to ask. "Blaine can you be honest about something with me?"

Blaine looked at him with worry, setting down the collected cups on the counter. "Always."

"That night that I spent the night at your house, did we…you know…kiss?"

Blaine inhaled deeply. "Why do you ask?"

Kurt was trying not to clench his jaw. "Because I-you were singing and I kept having visions of you-us on your stairs, kissing." Blaine stood there stunned, rendered unable to speak. He just stood and stared at Kurt with wide eyes. "I mean maybe it's just something I thought up in my head. Sorry. Stupid question. I shouldn't have asked. It just seemed more vivid than a dream like it had…"

"It happened!" Blaine cut him off from his babbling.

"Oh." Now Kurt didn't know what to say. "Did it-was it ok?"

Blaine laughed nervously taking a few steps closer. "Ok does not even begin to describe it for me. It was short but sweet. I remember thinking how I wanted it to last longer."

Kurt bit his bottom lip. "I wish I could remember more of it."

"Well we will just have to help that memory along." Blaine closed the remaining distance between them. Kurt inhaled sharply as he grabbing him around the waist forcing their lips to collide. Kurt could feel his hands making their way up Blaine's back and tangling his fingers through the curls that he had been so eager to touch for the past week. Kurt titled his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Blaine slid his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip to ask for access, which Kurt granted. Blaine was grasping at Kurt's shirt moaning into the kiss making it that much better. They were moving as one, tongues a tangled mess.

Kurt had a flash of the previous kiss and how chaste it had been, this was so much better, all hot and wanting. They separated but neither willing to let go just yet. They're foreheads resting against each other. "Why did I wait so long to do this?" Blaine let out a raspy chuckle before capturing Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth. Kurt moaned letting Blaine know that we wasn't done, he wanted more. He could feel the blood flowing south. Kurt slid his tongue between Blaine's swollen lips.

They stayed this way for several minutes, just exploring each other's mouths. Kurt broke away from the kiss as Blaine's mouth immediately was plastered to his neck as he sucked his way down his collarbone. "I want to take this slow, Blaine."

Blaine looked up into Kurt's wanting eyes. "I can do slow." Blaine returned to Kurt's neck and slower than before started to kiss and suck Kurt's neck.

Kurt laughed. He grabbed Blaine under his chin and tilted his head up so he could look him in the eyes. "I'm serious Blaine. I don't want this to be some rebound. I don't want to screw whatever this is up for us."

Blaine sighed reluctantly. "Fine." He captured Kurt in one last sweet but tender kiss to the lips. They separated and went back to their respective jobs.

Kurt had finished sweeping the floor and dumped the trash into the nearby garbage can. He then started to help Blaine by picking up the cups and saucers on the tables, depositing them on the counter to be sent through the dishwasher. They made small talk about the night as they worked. They chatted about the girl that had clearly forgot lyrics to the Maroon 5 song that she was playing but tried to play it off as if no one noticed but she had been so nervous afterward that it was very apparent.

Once they had finished with the collection of all the cups and saucers they wiping down of all the tables of all the sticky dried coffee. Between the two of them they had finished with that quickly. "Can you grab a stack of the saucers and I will take the cups." Blaine motioned to Kurt.

"Sure." Kurt grabbed all the saucers in one swoop and Blaine carried the majority of the cups with practiced skill. Blaine started to go behind the counter, Kurt followed but stopped just past the threshold of the long bar.

Blaine noticed and turned around. "What?"

"It's just, I've never been behind the counter. It's weird, different."

"Different good, or different bad?" Blaine grabbed another stack of cups.

"Just…different. I'll let you know."

"Well, once you cross behind the counter, you can never go back." Blaine looked over at Kurt with a smoldering look suggesting that he couldn't turn back from more than just the counter.

"I know."

Blaine popped in all the dishes to the dishwasher and Wes would take them out in the morning. The men had walked out to the main area again and Blaine walked over to the windows to close all the shades. "Well that's it for the night."

Kurt's heart sank in disappointment. It wasn't even 11:30. "Well then I guess I should get going."

"Here I'll walk you to the door." Blaine ran ahead of Kurt as he grabbed his messenger bag and stood waiting for him.

Kurt stood right in front of Blaine but didn't look at him right away finding something interesting on the floor trying to stall. He reach out and took Blaine's hand in his own. "I really had a good time tonight. Thanks for inviting me."

Blaine was trying to hide a goofy grin. "Anytime. You should come next week."

"I think I will." The two just stared at each other for a while. Finally Kurt decided that he shouldn't hold Blaine any longer. "Well, bye." Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine a simple, quick kiss.

"Bye."

Kurt reached for the door. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Bright and early."

"Good." Kurt stood there for a second more. "Well, bye." Kurt leaned in to a kiss that lasted a little longer than the time before as he allowed their bodies to get slightly tangled before pulling away once more.

"Bye," Blaine said again.

Kurt turned toward the door and turned around again to face Blaine. "You know I might be late tomorrow morning. I have so much that I need to do still tonight so…"

"That's fine. I'll be here."

"Ok, good. Bye." Kurt leaned over and smashed their lips together one last time for good measure. Kurt let his tongue slide into Blaine's mouth. They separated chests heaving. "Oh fuck it." Kurt suddenly was covering Blaine's mouth with his own while simultaneously locking the door and that previously had been his exit. Kurt turned Blaine so he was pressing him into the wall as he slipped his tongue into his mouth again as Blaine nipped at his bottom lip which elicited a groan from Kurt. The feeling went right to his groin. He was already so hard from just watching Blaine tonight. Kurt was pulling up on Blaine's shirt and he was running his hand over the stomach that he had felt under him only a couple days before. It was glorious, his rippled abs underneath his hand. He pulled on Blaine's shirt to free him from it but Blaine resisted.

Blaine pulled away. "Are you sure?" Blaine asked breathlessly.

All Kurt did was ground his half hard erection into Blaine, which made Blaine throw his head back and moaned in ecstasy. That must have been all that Blaine needed because he let Kurt pull off the shirt, grabbed Kurt's hand. "Bed now!" They started jogging for the stairs flicking off all the lights as they stumbled their way up the stairs stopping every once in a while to stop and kiss and grope.


	8. Peep Show

**Blaine POV**

Blaine knew that he should stop this, but he couldn't. He had waited for this for so long and now that it was happening he knew he could do nothing to slow it down, let alone stop it. As soon as Kurt ground into him, sliding their erections together, he knew he was done for. Blaine had been hard most of the night just looking at Kurt in those tight pants of his and now he was sprinting up the stairs to get him out of said pants.

He had never been so happy that he hadn't locked his door when he had went to work this morning because with one easy turn of the door handle they men were crashing through the door dropping all the clothes that they had shed from each other's body and Kurt's bag. Blaine, now shirtless and Kurt having shed a few socks and shoes and a charcoal gray vest.

Once Blaine had pushed Kurt through the door of his loft he slammed the door shut, kicking off his shoes and with one skillful hand turned the deadbolt as the other worked on the zipper of Kurt's jeans. Blaine had successful completed his task with nervous hands he palmed Kurt through his jeans and he could feel his throbbing cock beneath his hand. "Oh god," Kurt let out. The sound of the want in Kurt's voice practically had Blaine creaming his pants from the sound.

"Stairs. Now." Blaine was only able to get out one word at a time. Taking on more than that seemed too big a chore at a time like this. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him up the stairs. Once they were on the landing of the second floor of the apartment, Blaine pushed Kurt up against the wall and plastered his lips once more to the blue-eyed boy. Their kiss was all tangled tongues and scrapping teeth.  
After a minute Kurt grabbed Blaine harshly by his neck switching positions with Blaine until he was the one backed up to the wall. Kurt undid his jeans and pulled them down to just below his knees. He sank down onto his knees and licked the shaft of Blaine through his strained boxer briefs. Blaine moaned as he threw his head back to the wall. This was all the invitation Kurt needed as he worked the briefs down, a little too painstakingly slow in Blaine's opinion, to meet the pants letting Blaine's pulsing cock free from it's restraints. Blaine groaned deep in his throat as Kurt teased him, kissing up each straining muscle in his sculpted thighs making his way to his leaking cock. Kurt made his way to the base of Blaine, taking in his balls making sure to give both equal time. He licked up the side of the shaft eventually taking in the head of his cock. He started to suck, taking in as much of Blaine as he could.

Blaine could feel that familiar pooling in his stomach after only a couple thrusts. Blaine loved the feel of Kurt's mouth wrapped around his cock. "Kurt." He buried his hands in that not so coifed hair and pulled so that Kurt came off with a popping noise. Kurt must have known exactly what Blaine was thinking because he got up off his knees and was once again kissing Blaine. "Bed," Blaine crocked out before pulling Kurt into a dark room. He was kissing Kurt again, pulling on his shirt, allowing the muscles under the short sleeve black t-shirt to be free. Blaine threw the shirt to the ground and replaced it with his own lips sucking and biting all over Kurt's body, making sure to leave a mark or two as a souvenir as a reminder of this night together as they walked backwards.

Kurt collapsed onto the bed and Blaine followed straddling Kurt, kicking off his own pants to the floor as he attempted to pull off the skintight pants of the other man. Blaine had shimmed them down past Kurt's tight ass; enough to pull down the briefs that were already wet with pre come and Blaine was palming Kurt, methodically pumping his hand back and forth on his impressive cock, twisting his hand every so often eliciting a moan that went straight to his own cock. "What do you want me to do?" Blaine murmured into the darkened room. You would have thought that this was his first time all over again with the way his mind was racing and his hands were shaking.

Kurt looked to Blaine with lust filled eyes. "Fuck me."

"Are you sure?" Blaine was giving him one last out, not that he had any intention of stopping at this moment but if Kurt had asked, he would have given him anything in that moment, even if that meant stopping the incredible feel of Kurt's body sliding against his own. If Kurt had asked for him to hang the moon and the stars, Blaine would have given every last breath in his body to pull the moon into view and finding a way to ensure that every bright star in that early summer sky shine just for this blue eyed beauty.

Kurt grabbed him around the neck and brought him closer to his face. "Fuck...Me..."  
That was all the invitation that he needed before he was crawling over to his side table grabbing a foil packet and a bottle of lube as Kurt was tearing off his pants until they were wrapped around his ankles. Without any hesitation, Blaine was squeezing a generous amount of lube into his hand and was warming it up. He gently slid one finger past that ring of muscles, which made Kurt throw his head back and moan. Once he thought it was safe, Blaine started to move in and out. After only a few seconds Kurt was panting. "Another." Blaine started to move another finger in and out of his tight ass. Not long after Kurt was squirming under him, begging for a third. "Another." Blaine looked at him with uncertainty. Kurt hissed, "Another!" Blaine obliged, sliding a third finger in and out.

"Oh god Blaine, I want you so bad. I need to feel you inside me."

Blaine knew that if he didn't fulfill the request that he was going to come, untouched just from the sight of the man withering beneath him. He tore off Kurt's pants, throwing them to the floor. Blaine was ripping it open with his teeth, a wicked grin promising so much for the night before he was sliding it over his wanting cock. Blaine coated himself with lube.

He teased around Kurt's entrance for a while as Kurt thrashed on the bed begging for more. "Come on, put it in already." Blaine growled low in his throat and gently slid in inch by inch, allowing both of them to adjust. Blaine was panting, willing himself not to come from the tightness.

"God Kurt. So. Tight." Blaine said through gritted teeth. Once Kurt had given him the 'ok' Blaine started up a slow and steady rhythm sliding in and out. Soon the pace picked up and Blaine was bottoming out every time and the only sounds that could be heard were the slapping of skin on skin and the moans coming from both men as they tried to hold back their releases as long as possible.

Soon enough, Blaine was feeling the familiar pooling in his stomach. "God Kurt. So...close."

Kurt threw his head back to the pillow. "Me...too." He reached down and started to pump himself.

Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt's thighs throwing them over his shoulders going deeper than ever before as he slammed into Kurt, making sure to find that magic spot each and every time. Blaine knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer. "Come for me, Kurt." That was all Kurt needed as he was spilling all over his hand and Blaine's stomach crying out Blaine's name. Blaine came immediately as the other boy screamed out his name in ecstasy, knowing that he had brought that amazing release out of him. Blaine could feel the clench of Kurt around him as he filled the condom, crying out the name that he had only dreamed of using in bed.

"Kuuuurt." Blaine dropped Kurt's legs off of his shoulders moving through both of their post-sex highs until Blaine could no longer take it and he collapsed on top of a very disheveled Kurt.

Both men lay there, chests heaving. Kurt started to stroke Blaine's unruly curls. "Oh."

"My," Blaine said muffled in a pillow.

"God," Kurt finished.

Blaine rolled off of Kurt, pulling out his rapidly softening cock. He got up out of bed, pulled off the used condom, and headed for the adjoining bathroom to retrieve a towel. He was wiping himself off as he walked back into the room to the most glorious sight he had ever seen. Kurt lay out across his bed in the afterglow of sex, hair rumpled and body beaded with sweat. "Wow."

Kurt looked up through heavy lashes. "What?"

Blaine made his way over to the bed. "You just-you are so beautiful. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Kurt blushed as Blaine sat down on the bed and handed him the towel, laying a kiss atop his forehead. "Never with so much enthusiasm." Kurt wiped off his body. Once he was again clean, Blaine lay out in the bed again pulling Kurt into his side, the two wrapped together much like the night that they had spent together on the couch. "Well so much for going slow." Blaine stifled his laugh in Kurt's hair as Kurt let out his own giggle. "Blaine that was nothing short of..."

"Perfect?" Blaine interrupted. "I know. I feel the same way."

"What the hell have I been doing with my life, missing out on something like that?"

Blaine laughed. "I don't know."

"I don't know either but it took too damn long." Blaine buried himself into Kurt's hair as he could feel his eyes growing heavy. They lay silent for a while just basking in feeling of being able to hold each other like this. "Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." Kurt laid a hand on Blaine's chest and started to rub a soothing pattern from his collarbone to his bellybutton. The 'thank you' was more than just for the sex. It was for everything. For always being there, for that song, and for being able to show him that there was going to be life after Erik, that Erik wouldn't be the last man to ever make him feel wanted. "Goodnight." Kurt laid one last kiss on Blaine's chest.

"Goodnight." Blaine managed to vocalize before he gave into the drowsiness.

**Kurt POV**

Kurt could feel the early morning light streaming through the window. He blinked himself awake and stirred a little to avert his gaze from the sun. As soon as he moved something moved beneath him. He could feel the smooth muscles beneath his hand and the arm that was protectively wrapped around pulling him in close. He slowly turned his chin upward to see a sleeping Blaine and took a deep inhale. He would never get sick of that scent. That near perfect, pleasantly odd combination of the natural muskiness of Blaine mixing with his (no doubt) acquired scent of freshly brewed coffee on a Saturday morning.

The previous night came flooding back like some kind of fairy tale, the way that their bodies had fit so perfectly together, the way that they moved as one, the way that he was just...perfect. _How had I never seen it before?_ Kurt felt utterly stupid for ever going this long without him. Those years spent with Erik, the one who seemed like a dream come true for anyone, perfect body, perfect skin, perfect job, perfect everything, felt like nothing all of a sudden in comparison to the one night that he had spent with this short, goofy, curly headed, hazel eyed boy. Kurt was starting to panic, him and Erik hadn't broken up but four days ago and here he was sleeping naked next to some other guy.

Suddenly he could feel someone stroking his hair and all his worries flew right out the window. "Mmm, good morning."

"Good morning." Kurt replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than ever with you next to me." God he always knew what to say and when to say it. Kurt's heart fluttered in his chest. "What time is it?"

Kurt looked at the alarm clock next to the bed. "7:13am." He turned his attention back to Blaine. "You got any coffee?" Kurt asked. He could use a little motivation after all the energy they had exerted the night before.

"It's all downstairs. I don't keep any in the loft." Blaine mumbled still through shut eyes.

"Ok. I'll be back." Kurt slipped out of bed and looked around the room for something to put on. He looked around the room at all the scattered clothing and found an old 'Interval' t-shirt from several days ago that was ridden with dried coffee stains and flour all over it and slipped it on. He also, in the pile of wreckage, found his underwear from the night before and slipped that on. He went tiptoeing through the room, down the stairs to the front door where he saw some clothes that had not quite made the trip up last night. He reminded himself to pick those up when he returned.

He unlocked the front door and tiptoed his way down to the shop. As he got to the last step and looked out into the shop he knew he had made a huge mistake. People, everywhere sat silent just looking at him. _Oh Jesus Christ what have I done?_ What felt like hundreds of eyes stared at him silently, motionless, no doubt judging him. After a few seconds of the awkward silence Kurt heard one voice to pierce through the crowd. "Finally," Wes screamed out. Kurt was blushing. No. This was more than blushing, his cheeks were on fire the heat was so intense. He could feel his heart racing and his palms growing sweaty. Reese and Lacy had made their way out from the back to see what the commotion was, or lack there of. They came out and Kurt knew the moment that they saw him, standing there in all his glory with nothing but his underwear and Blaine's t-shirt on. _Shit!_ Their eyes grew wide. Kurt pulled down on the t-shirt to try to hide his lack of clothing. Lacy and Reese giggled with each other.

Kurt finally found his feet and his mind finally slowed down enough to tell him what to do. He turned on his heels and ran right back up the stairs, through the front door, up the stairs, and right to Blaine's bedroom where he was just starting to stir awake.

"Where did you go?" Blaine asked grabbing for Kurt to come lay back down with him.

Kurt ignored the question. "Do you know the shop is open?"

Blaine looked confused. "Of course it is. It opens at 6am. Wes opened."

"Well you told me the coffee was downstairs."

"Wait what does that have to do with anything?" Kurt just looked at him modeling his ensemble for him. Everything must have clicked into place in Blaine's head clearing out the early morning haze. "You went downstairs like that?" He gestures to Kurt to come lay down with him and Kurt reluctantly did so. "Why?"

Kurt cuddled into his side and Blaine draped an arm around him, rubbing up and down, soothing Kurt's racing mind slightly. "You said the coffee was downstairs."

"But the shop is open."

"I know that now." Blaine laughed. "It's not funny."

"Well maybe no one saw you."

"Highly unlikely." Kurt angled his head so he was looking at Blaine. "The entire shop went quiet and Wes, Lacy, Reese, they all saw me. You should have seen their faces, Blaine." Blaine snorted. "Blaaaaine." Kurt was complaining now.

"I know, I know. Not funny." Blaine laid a kiss on top of Kurt's hair. "Your just so cute when your flustered. But if Wes saw you, he will never let us live this down."

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest and groaned. Blaine laughed, laid a kiss atop Kurt's head and whispered into his hair, "Come on. We both need a shower." Blaine was dragging Kurt out of bed groaning. "Come on. It'll make you feel better."

Twenty minutes later they were both walking out of the shower, lips swollen and feeling completely satisfied for the time being. The two men had taken their time exploring each other's body with their hands, with their lips, with their tongues. They had been so close that it only took both a couple of pumps before they were spilling all over the shower walls as they watched it wash down the drain.

"Oh shit. I don't have any clothes for work. I can't go in with yesterday's clothes on!"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and hooked his chin over his shoulder from behind. "Just wear some of mine for today." Blaine kissed behind his ear.

"I don't think that Isabelle will appreciate me showing up in jeans and a t-shirt." Kurt joked.

"Oh so Prada and Tom Ford aren't good enough for you now?"

"What?" Kurt ran to Blaine's closet and was just enthralled with all the labels. Armani, Tommy, Gucci. Kurt was in heaven. "How the hell do you have all of this?"

"I told you. I'm doing quite well for myself."

"I guess. How many cups of coffee did you have to sell to be able to afford this?" Kurt was holding up a Tom Ford suit from the fall collection from two years ago.

"Many." Blaine laughed. "No, I had that before I opened the shop. Everything I have is a couple years old but I think you could still make them look good. You could make a paper bag look good."

Kurt picked up a pair of black dress pants, a white short sleeve button up and threw them on. He looked at himself in the full-length mirror in the bathroom. He still needed something. All of a sudden Blaine showed up behind him with a pink chevron patterned bow tie. "Here." He was tying the tie around his neck. Once he was done he looked in the mirror. It was perfect. Blaine kissed the top of his head and went to brush his teeth.

Kurt couldn't help but think how domestic the whole morning had felt. Moving with each other, knowing what the other was going to do and being able to work around it. That was something that Kurt and Erik and never had, something that he wanted.

"Blaine?" He looked up through a foamy mouth of toothpaste. "What's going on?"

Blaine spit out the toothpaste. "What do you mean?"

"I mean with us. What is this? I don't really do casual hookups."

"Neither do I." Blaine got a puzzled look on his face. "Is that what you want?"

"No...Yes...I don't know. What do you want?"

Blaine grunted. "I asked you first. Do you want this to be a casual hookup yes or no?" Blaine and walked over and hooked his arms around Kurt's waist. He was working a spot on his neck just below his collar into a bright red spot before gliding his tongue over it to sooth it knowing that Kurt could just add it to the collection that was up and down his torso. "I don't know what I want. I want you and that's all I know."

"But."

"But I just got out of a long term relationship less than a week ago, no less. I don't think I should be jumping right back into something this quickly." That was the truth. Kurt had laid it all out there and hoped that Blaine could accept it.

"I can understand that." He took a step away but held onto Kurt's hand.

"I don't want you to think that I don't want this though." Kurt motioned between the two of them.

"Good, because I want this too." Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's hand. "You set the pace. This time we will go slow, no rushing things which means no more sex." Kurt groaned. Blaine laughed. "Trust me, I'll be mourning the loss too. When you're ready then we'll talk about it."

Kurt looked confused for a moment. "So, we're going to try this?"

"Definitely." Blaine shot Kurt his signature big goofy grin. Kurt leaned in to place a peck on Blaine's lips.

"This is aloud? Kissing, I mean," Blaine asked.

"Yes. You take this and sex away from me, we are going to have some serious problems." Blaine snickered before leaning in to peck lightly at Kurt's lips. "Where have you been all my life?"

Blaine just laughed quietly to himself. "Right in front of you patiently waiting." Blaine leaned in for another kiss that went a little deeper before pulling away. "Now if I don't get to work my boss will have my head on a platter and word around town is that he has been quite the uptight asshole lately but I'm thinking that is going to turn around soon now that he has gotten laid."

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine kissed him on the forehead. "Come on Coffee Boy, let's go." Kurt grabbed his hand and was dragging him out the front door of the loft and they were trotting down the stairs hand in hand giggling the whole way.  
When they reached the bottom stair they separated, Blaine ducking behind the bar and Kurt staying on the other side of the counter. They could feel the staff's eyes on them, especially Wes, boring into the back of their heads. Blaine instinctively went to his position near the espresso machine. He leaned on the counter, "Do you have time to sit down and have a cup or do you need to go?"

Kurt looked at the hanging clock. "I should probably get going. Isabelle kicked me out early on Friday so I have some catching up to do."

"Ok." Blaine went to work making the grande nonfat mocha. He worked silently for several minutes and once he was done, handed the cup over to Kurt. "Sorry, I kind of forgot about the mystery muffin. Can I just give you one of the fresh ones for the day?"

"Of course. Besides the real treat came last night." Kurt winked and Blaine blushed a shade of red that Kurt had never seen on him. Kurt started to dig around for his wallet in his messenger bag.

Blaine stopped him. "Uh-uh. You are not paying me."

"Blaine, just because you got in my pants last night, does not mean that our deal is off. I'm going to pay you and you are going to like it." Kurt slapped the appropriate amount on the counter and put his wallet away.

"God you are stubborn. Is this what I have to look forward to?" Blaine took the money and was starting to put it into the register.

"For a long time to come." Blaine looked at him, more seriously now than he had been before. Kurt felt self-conscious so he spoke up as Blaine grabbed him a Very Berry muffin, which Blaine knew was one of his favorites. "So I will see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here." Kurt leaned across the counter and took Blaine's mouth into a not overly passionate kiss but one that suggested way, way more than friendship.

Kurt pulled away and thought that this felt like they had been doing this forever instead of only several hours. "Text me when that asshole of a boss let's you have a break."

"Ok, will do. Call me when you get off of work."

"Ok. See you later, babe." Kurt gave him one more chaste kiss before moving toward the front door.

"Have a good day," Blaine called after him and Kurt turned and smiled before exiting out the front door.

**Blaine POV**

Blaine's heart was racing a mile a minute. If you had asked him less than 24 hours ago how he thought his morning might go, this was definitely not it. He moved around as order after order came in that he had to fill but there seemed to be a spring in his step. He had only dreamed of the day that Kurt came into his shop and leaned across the counter for a kiss before skipping off to work. Blaine had dreamt it for so long, he thought it might never become reality...that was until last night.

Wes sauntered over to him. "Well, it seems like clean up went alright last night. Was it worth the wait?" Wes asked with a crooked grin. "Was it everything you had hoped for and more? I just hope you were able to keep it off the machines."

Blaine just chuckled as he filled an order for a French vanilla latte. "Shut up."

Wes snickered to himself. "Seriously dude. Good for you. It seems like you two finally figured out that you should be together. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Wes." Blaine handed over the order with a smile and started on the next one.

Just then Lacy walked by with her arms full of boxes. "Way to go boss."

Reese followed shortly behind. "You guys make such a cute couple."

Blaine drew his mouth into a line and raised a hand. "Thanks girls." He turned to Wes. "What does everyone know that I had sex last night?"

"Well when your boy toy comes down here advertising it wearing nothing but your t-shirt and some skivvies, you have to assume everyone knows. Which, by the way, was hot. You should get him a t-shirt for next time. His legs are incredible, I would do him."

"Ok, thank you for that. Get back to work."

Kurt was all that Blaine could think about for the rest of the day. After they had closed he sent out a quick text.

10:34pm

Do you have dinner plans for tomorrow night?

_Kurt3_

_10:34pm_

_No_

10:35pm

Good. Don't make any.

_Kurt 3_

_10:36pm_

_May I ask why?_

10:36pm

Because I am taking you out on our first official date. Meet at the coffee shop at 8 o' clock tomorrow night.


	9. Just a Picnic in Central Park

**Kurt POV**

Kurt was sitting on the couch of his two favorite people in the world, His best friend Rachel, rising Broadway star and current lead in Wicked, and his slightly monstrous step brother, Finn. Kurt had decided that it had been a while since he had seen them, so he decided to spend the evening with them catching up. Rachel was in the middle of a story about how the previous night, Patti LuPone had come to see the show when Kurt felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw the name written across his screen. His face broke out into a wide smile.

3 B

10:34pm

Do you have dinner plans for tomorrow night?

_10:34pm_

_No_

3 B

10:35pm

Good. Don't make any.

_10:36pm_

_May I ask why?_

3 B

10:36pm

Because I am taking you out on our first official date. Meet at the coffee shop at 8 o' clock tomorrow night.

Kurt tried to suppress a smile but if it were a battle, the smile was definitely winning.

"Kurt, are you paying attention?" Rachel asked with her usual annoyed tone.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just having a hard time concentrating. Go on." Kurt continued to stare at the text. _He wanted to take me out?_

"No, now you are going to share what has you giggling like some school girl. Spill."

Kurt looked between the both of them staring at him waiting for him to continue. "Ok. So there's a guy." Rachel squealed. "And he just asked me out on our first date."

"Oh my god, Kurt who is it? Anyone I know?" Rachel was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"It's Blaine, the guy from the coffee shop."

Rachel let out a high pitch noise that Kurt was sure was only audible to dogs.

"Oh my god Rach. He is so cute. He has this hair that just...and his eyes they are just like...and the way he smiles...he's perfect."

"Good for you little bro. I'm happy that you're happy."

"Thanks Finn I'm happy that I'm happy too." Kurt looked down at the text again.

"So when does he want to see you?" Rachel had scooted herself closer to Kurt encroaching on his personal space.

"Well I see him every morning but he wants to take me out tomorrow night." Kurt just couldn't wipe the grin off his face. His cheeks were starting to hurt.

"You know I knew there was something different about you when you came in tonight." Finn said completely serious.

"You did not." Rachel hit her boyfriend playfully on the shoulder.

"Yes I did. He's my little brother. I can tell when there is something different about him."

"Well I've been friends with him way longer than you two have been brothers and..."

"Hey!" Kurt got between them. "Now, now children, play nice. There is enough of me to go around." Kurt joked. All three were laughing before too long. "And by the way Finn, would you quit it with the little brother stuff, I'm older than you."

"By a month and a half."

"Still counts." Kurt reminded him.

"Well no matter what. I'm happy for you." Rachel gushed. "When can I meet him?"

"Not until I know it's serious."

_"Kuuurt."_ Rachel complained.

"No."

"Fine. I'll just find another way to meet him."

"Rachel Barbara Berry, if you scare him away I will hurt you." Kurt wagged a finger in his friends face.

"Scare him. I would be helping."

"I really like this guy, like really like him, and I don't need your help. I am fully capable of carrying on a relationship without your help."

"Oh so now it's a relationship?" Rachel leaned in, smiling and being her intrusive self.

_God I hope so._

Kurt walked into the familiar shop like every morning at 8:41. Though he had been here hundreds of times, it somehow seemed different. The lighting seemed brighter, the people seemed cheerier, and Blaine looked more stunning than ever. He spotted him and immediately started walking to him. Blaine was in mid concentration. He was busy filling drink orders and running around getting various baked goods. He hadn't even noticed that Kurt had come in. He had that boss scowl on that suggested that he was the one in charge, which Kurt decided quickly, was hot. Kurt sat at the counter on a barstool as Blaine zoomed past him, giving orders to all the employees. Now that Kurt thought about it, the entire staff seemed to have an edge about them. Kurt sat there for probably a good five minutes without Blaine noticing him and every time Blaine came by, a little piece of Kurt died thinking that maybe he didn't want him there. Right when Kurt was contemplating just getting coffee at the office today, Kurt could feel someone pulling him forward by his tie and before he knew it he was melting into the most delicious lips he had every tasted. No matter how much they did this, even if it was forever, he would never get use to the way that Blaine smelled or tasted. "Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"Well good morning to you too."

"Sorry." Blaine slowly pulled Kurt into another kiss that was much sweeter this time, not so forced. "Good morning. You look beautiful this morning."

"Thank you." Kurt looked Blaine up and down. "And you are looking exceptionally dirty yourself today." Blaine was covered in coffee stains from his cheeks down to his kaki pants mixed with something gooey and blood red right in the middle of the apron that he had tied around his waist.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "The new hire, Colby, dropped an entire pan of Summer Berry Croissants and I just happened to be standing in a very unfortunate place and I haven't had any chance to change yet. The girls are busy trying to make another batch while I try to help out. And as for the coffee stains, there was a little mishap with said employee breaking two of the blenders this morning. Now he's on bathroom duty while I try and catch up, and of course Wes had to have a meeting with his label this morning so he's not even here." Blaine let out a long breath.

"Do you want to cancel for tonight? We can reschedule. It wouldn't be a big deal." Kurt rubbed Blaine's arm.

"No. We are still going out tonight. I need this after a day like today, plus I hardly slept last night because I was up most of the night thinking about you." Blaine was looking at Kurt like he hung the moon, which made Kurt self-conscious in the big crowd of people so he changed the subject.

"So what exactly are we doing? I mean I don't want to show up decked in Alexander McQueen and you take me mud wrestling."

Blaine gave him a look that said _'really, Kurt.' _"Would _I_ ever take _you_ mud wrestling? Please Kurt, give me some credit. I know you a little better than that."

"It's just an example." Blaine laughed which made Kurt smiled. Ever since the other day, every time he smiled, Kurt couldn't help but smile too.

"Well just dress casual, nothing fancy, just jeans and a t-shirt and it's a surprise and that's the last we will be talking about it so don't even ask."

"Ok." Kurt bit his bottom lip. He liked being the one without control. He would always have to plan the dates with Erik and even then he would have to beg and plead to go out.

"Look not to rush you out but we are really busy." Blaine handed Kurt his vanilla caramel latte.

"Sure." Kurt grabbed his money out of his bag and handed it to Blaine with a peck to the cheek.

"Thanks. I'll see you tonight."

"Can't wait."

"Me neither. I'll be looking forward to it after a hell morning like today."

Kurt giggled and laid a kiss to Blaine's lips before he started to walk away. "Ok, I'll see you in a few hours then." Kurt through a quick waved back to Blaine and he was tumbling out the door again headed to work.

**Blaine POV**

Blaine was all ready to go. He had excused himself from his duties downstairs and had taken a shower to get the berry coffee mixture off of him along with the film of sweat that had taken up residence on his skin from all the running around he had been doing. He had chosen jeans and a gray t-shirt and had decided that he would just wear his a pair of boat shoes that he had only worn out once before. They were navy blue and white striped and they were just the right amount of dressy for a date like this.

Blaine walked out onto the fire escape and took in the fresh air. He let the wind run through his unruly curls. He looked down at the water bowl and food dish to make sure that they were full. Just as he was thinking about him, the brown and black tabby that Blaine had affectionately name Filch after the character from his favorite book series, _Harry Potter_ (except that this Filch was much nicer), walked up and wove his way in and out of his legs, rubbing and purring all the way. Blaine reached down and pet the mangy, matted up, balding cat. Filch's fur was quite patchy and mangled, the cat had obviously been on it's own for a while, much like Blaine which is probably why he had taken a liking to the cat. They were kindred spirits needing to know that someone in this world loved them.

Blaine, still petting the cat, looked down at the front of his bustling shop. Through the crowd of people though, Blaine was able to make out one head, a chestnut headed man that was styled to perfection, with unmistakably impeccable fashion sense no matter what he was wearing. Blaine smiled to himself and slid his hand along the tabby's back one last time.

He had been thinking more and more about taking the cat in lately. Maybe one of these days he would just do it. He hated seeing that cat everyday, knowing that it had to brave the summer heat. "I'll be back in a little while, Filchy. Daddy's got a date." Blaine got up off his knees and ran through the loft down to the shop to meet Kurt at the front. Luckily Kurt was just about to grab the handle of the door to walk in as Blaine hit that last step. He walked in and looked around the crowd trying to spot Blaine. The moment their eyes met across the crowd of people Kurt broke out into an ear splitting grin. Blaine could feel his heart leap completely out of his chest. He was sure that this vital organ was no longer attached to his body because Kurt had it. His heart, in that moment, that beautiful moment that 100 people were in the room to witness but Blaine felt like they were the only two in the room, that moment Blaine knew that his heart no longer belonged to him, but instead was held in possession by this man. This man that waltzed right into his life two years ago and has never left. This man, that despite whatever is going on in his life, no matter how shitty his day, he could always make it ten times better. This man that stood less than 10 feet away from him and approaching faster and faster. Blaine was rendered immobile by the sight of his date as he made his way over to him.

Kurt stopped several inches in front of Blaine still smiling. Blaine could now see to the depth of Kurt's eyes, ocean deep, like a rolling wave coming into shore. "Hey you."

"Hey." Blaine's heart was pounding. He had only dreamt of the moment he could take Kurt out. Kurt leaned forward and connected their lips.

"Sorry I'm 15 minutes early. I guess nerves and excitement got the best of me." Kurt smiled shyly.

"Don't ever be sorry about something like that. And I'm glad that your early because that just means I get to spend an extra 15 minutes with you." Blaine leaned in to peck Kurt on the lips yet again grabbing a hold of each of the taller man's hands. "You ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Good. I just gotta grab a thing or two and then I will be all set. You stay right here and I will be right back." He let go of Kurt's hands and started to walk behind the counter again. Grabbing the picnic basket that he had readied before he had gone upstairs, packed away the two sandwiches that he had asked Reese to make, grabbed the blanket that he had brought down earlier, and came out again grabbing hold of Kurt's hand again, intertwining their fingers. "Ok, let's get going." They started to make their way through the crowded shop hand in hand. "I'll be back in awhile Wes." Blaine shouted over the tens of people standing in front of Wes all shouting out their own orders.

"Don't worry about it bro. I'll close up tonight. Go out and have fun. I'll see you in the morning." Wes threw his gaze over to Kurt now. "And I expect another show tomorrow my dear sweet Kurt." Wes gave a mischievous grin. Kurt blushed as he buried his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"Nice, real mature Wes." Blaine shouted to his best friend.

"Well maturity is one of my best attributes," Wes smiled proudly.

Blaine rolled his eyes and started to walk toward the front door. "Please don't forget to lock up tonight Wes." Blaine whined.

"Ok, that happened once and you have never let me forget it."

"Well it was one too many times." Wes rolled his eyes like a three year old trying to defy his parents for the first time. "Goodbye, Wes." Blaine said it a little overdramatically as he dragged Kurt out the door. Kurt turned back and waved.

The last thing the boys heard before they walked out the door over the packed shop was Wes screaming, "Remember, no glove, no love."

Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes as they started the journey down the sidewalk. "Did he really just say that in front of everyone?"

"Yep. He really did." Both men laughed. "I'm sorry he's so embarrassing. I've tried to tame him but he is a wild beast. He can't be tamed."

"I should start getting use to this type of thing then?"

"Yeah probably..." Blaine got worried as he watched Kurt's head fall. "Unless you don't want to then I can totally talk to him about dialing it back. It's just that he's protective of me and this is how he deals with it. He can be a little..."

Kurt cut him off. "Over the top?"

"I was going to say intense but that works too." Kurt laughed.

"Seriously, don't worry about it. Wait until you meet my best friend. Rachel is a bit dramatic."

"I feel like our best friends would get along great."

Kurt giggled. "You're right, they would."

Blaine and Kurt walked together hand in hand down the street for a little while before Kurt spoke up again. "So what is the plan for dinner anyways? I'm starving so you better be feeding me soon."

Blaine laughed. "We're almost there."

The two talked for some time about there days to pass the time. Blaine talked about what had happened with Colby earlier. Blaine said he had never had to fire anyone in the two years they had been open but that he was nervous that Colby was going to be his first. "I mean, he just doesn't care about the work that he is doing, Kurt, and I don't know how to make him care. I'm not a bad boss, am I? I think I run a tight ship but never has it ever been an unpleasant work environment. I have some of the most loyal staff and there has to be a reason for that, right?"

Kurt went on about their upcoming 'Summer Wedding Couture' shoot that was going to be later that week and how he had talked to Vera Wang about sending over some of her dresses to pull from. "It's going to be gorgeous. I can't wait."

"I thought you didn't like weddings."

"I never said I didn't like weddings, I just said that I wasn't going to get married."

"Is there a difference?" Blaine said in confusion. Kurt just let the question hang in the air as he laughed.

Blaine led Kurt through Central Park to a shady Weeping Willow tree near a pond with a family of ducks casually floating under a small cross bridge. It was picturesque and Blaine could not have planned it any better. "What are we doing?" Kurt asked as he looked out onto the beautiful scene.

"We are going to be having a picnic." Blaine started to spread out the blanket that he had brought right out under the tree. Kurt jumped in realizing what Blaine was doing and took the other side to help with the blanket. Blaine set down the basket on the blanket and sat down. Kurt followed suit shortly after.

"I have always wanted to have a picnic in Central Park." Kurt was trying to contain his excitement.

"I know."  
Kurt looked confused. "You know?"

"Yeah. You once asked me what my idea of a perfect date was..."

Kurt cut him off. "And you said it was just spending time with someone you loved."

Blaine smirked. "You remembered?" Kurt blushed as he shrugged. Blaine looked to the grass, trying to suppress a big grin. Once he had composed himself, he looked back to Kurt. "Then I asked you what your perfect date was and you said that you had always wanted a man to take you to Central Park..." Blaine motioned around him, "...have a simple, romantic dinner..." Blaine pulled two foil packages and a plastic container containing some fresh fruit, "...share a bottle of wine..." Blaine pulled out a bottle of red wine, "...and have that guy make you your favorite dessert as he feed it to you." Blaine pulled out the last plastic container from his basket the sides weren't clear though so Kurt couldn't see what was in that container.

"What is it?" Kurt was picking up the container with excitement trying to see in. He was just about to pop the top of the container before Blaine snatched it from his grip.

"No, no, no. Not until later."

Kurt exaggerated his pout.

"I'm sorry but you are not finding out what is in the container until later."

Kurt huffed out a breath of air. "Fine." His mocking disappointment disappeared. "But really, Blaine, I can't believe that you remembered that. We had that talk like over a year ago."

Blaine just shrugged. He took the two sandwiches in hand. "So I have a spinach, mozzarella, and roasted red pepper panini or I have a brie and smoked turkey panini. You pick."

"Um...Spinach." Blaine handed over the appropriate sandwich as he popped the top off of the fruit and unwrapped his own sandwich before digging in.

Kurt took his first bite. "Mmm, Blaine this is good."

"Well it should be. I had Reese make them that way I didn't ruin it." Kurt laughed. Blaine pulled out two plastic champagne flutes and popped the top off of the wine.

Kurt held out his flute as Blaine poured. "So Wes told me something interesting the other day."

"Oh yeah what was that?" Blaine took another bite.

"He said that you had a law degree, that you had graduated from _Harvard_."

Blaine swallowed so hard that he was sure that Kurt could hear it. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Blaine you graduated from Harvard Law School. You are like the best of the best. He said you were valedictorian of your class." Blaine shrugged. "Why didn't you pursue it? I mean the shop is great but you could be making a comfortable living doing much less work no doubt."

Blaine's smile was quickly disappearing. "I did pursue it."

"What happened?" Blaine sat quiet for a long time contemplating how to approach the subject. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's resting on his thigh.

"No. I want you to know I'm just...thinking." Kurt sat there, as Blaine was lost in thought for a while.

"I was a lawyer for a little while but it didn't make me happy. My dad forced me into pre-law when I first started college. From there I started to work in coffee shops to earn a little extra cash, not that I needed to, my parents are very wealthy and I had a trust fund. I was really good at it too and it made me happy, happier than school did. This made my dad angry. Every time I told him that law isn't what I wanted he told me that I would have a respectable career and no son of his would be working in a coffee shop the rest of his life.

"I worked really hard and got good grades all through law school and graduated with honors. After graduation I moved here to run the New York branch of my father's firm.

"I had worked for my father for a year and I was miserable. I still had never told my parents that I was gay. I was always afraid to. I knew how my father would react. His best friend's son, Logan, is gay and the way that he treated him was awful. He always talked about how it was an abomination so I had always kept it to myself." Blaine scoffed at something. "God if he had known that at our Christmas party when I was eighteen that me and Logan had snuck off to make out in my bedroom and give each other a hand job, he would have been furious." Blaine laughed but Kurt couldn't bring himself to. He was too deeply involved in the story. "I had boyfriends, nothing serious, I never let it get serious because I didn't want my parents to find out.

"One Saturday, though, when both my parents were in town I took them out to lunch with the intention of telling them. I knew what my father's reaction would be. I told them and my dad said that I was an abomination and that he never wanted to see me again. I sat there waiting for my mother to say something but she just sat there and said nothing. In my mind, that is even worse than the things that my dad was saying. I'm her son, she should have been backing me up, telling my dad that what he was doing was wrong but she said nothing.

"They got up and left. They cut me off, the company stopped paying for my Manhattan apartment, and my father had me fired. That was the last I heard from them. I moved in with Wes and his girlfriend, sleeping on their couch for three months trying to figure out what I wanted to do with my life now that I was free. I went out for a walk one day and found a little pizzeria in the West Village. I decided to go in for a slice because I had been starving and they had the most amazingpepperoni I had ever tasted._ Guiseppe's Pizzeria_ was the perfect little family run business. The owner sat down with me and we got to talking and he said he wanted to sell the place. It seemed like fate. I had enough money saved up from working in the shops to buy a small place. I couldn't hire a crew to do renovations so I did them myself. Three months later _Interval_ was open. I had nothing but that shop and the loft, literally. I slept on a blow up mattress that Wes let me borrow for the first year or so. I didn't have a couch, or a TV."

Kurt let out a sigh as he wiped the tear that Blaine didn't know he had even shed. Kurt was rubbing circles on Blaine's back to sooth the ache that he felt. It was working. Blaine always felt better with Kurt around. He always seemed to know how to make him feel better. "Why did you wait so long to tell them? If you were seriously that unhappy, I mean."

"In their eyes, I was always the perfect child. I looked up to my brother despite the weird age gap. But Cooper was the screw up, the one that decided to move to LA after graduation and become an actor, the party animal, wild child. He has settled down for the most part now. He has a wife, Hannah, and they have a daughter, Olivia, she's three. But that doesn't matter because I saw how they treated him. My parents had just accepted the fact that that is who he was as they shook their heads and said, 'well that's just Cooper but at least we have one perfect child.' I didn't want to tarnish that vision they had of me. I didn't want to disappoint them. I didn't want to show them that I was flawed." Blaine averted his gaze away as he started to pick at a blade of grass.

"Blaine, look at me." Kurt pulled Blaine's chin upward so that they could look at each other. "Flaws make us human, Blaine. You didn't chose to be gay just like I didn't chose to have blue eyes and freckles."

Blaine laughed half-heartedly. "That's different. Your eyes and freckles are adorable, me being gay isn't."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "You know what else is adorable?" Kurt bit his lip.

Blaine sniffled a bit. "What?"

"You." A smile slowly crept onto both Kurt and Blaine's faces easing the tension between them.

"How do you always know what to say?" Blaine didn't wait for an answer; he just dove in, capturing Kurt's lips into a little to sensual for public kiss. Blaine grabbed Kurt's neck pulling him closer as he felt Kurt's hands roaming over his body. Kurt slid his tongue against Blaine's lips begging to be let in which Blaine granted without hesitation. Their tongues moved together until both were out of breath and way to turned on to be out in public. They parted and Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Blaine."

"Don't be sorry, I'm not. I'm finally happy with or without my parents. I have Cooper and Hannah and Olivia and Wes and Lacy and Reese and now I have you. I don't need them. I think I have a great support group behind me and enough people that love me just the way I am.

Kurt closed his eyes. "I wish I was half as strong as you are." Kurt plunged forward and they were once again making out on the blanket. Kurt pushed Blaine back so that he was laying on his back as Kurt covered him with kisses from his neck up to his lips nibbling on his earlobe every so often sending Blaine's hormones into overdrive as he could feel the blood run south from his brain clouding his judgment.

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's chest pushing him back a bit. "I think...I think we should slow down unless you are prepared for a very awkward three mile walk back to the shop later." Kurt pulled off of him but not before giving one last kiss to Blaine and looking deep into his eyes. His eyes were on fire. They were exuding blazing passion and anticipation for the things to come. The look was not helping Blaine get his situation under control.

"Ok dessert time then." Kurt said bouncing up and down from his sitting position. "If you are going to cut me off from those lips than you need to replace it with something equally as sweet." Blaine blushed as he opened the picnic basket to retrieve the only container that was left. He popped the top and Kurt was craning his neck to get a glimpse of what was to come. Blaine opened it up and revealed four large pieces of cheesecake brownies. Kurt squealed with delight. "Oh my goodness. Did you make them?"

"Of course. That was part of the dream date, wasn't it? A man to make you dessert? I didn't actually know your favorite dessert but I knew that you liked these so..."

"These are perfect." Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine. "Thank you." Kurt's eyes were dripping with desire at the anticipation of having that creamy, chocolaty goodness melting in his mouth. Blaine could practically see Kurt salivating.

Blaine smiled against the feeling of happiness. "Your welcome. Eat up because there is plenty more where that came from. I had to make an entire pan and you are taking them all home with you tonight. I can't have them around or I will eat the entire pan myself."

Kurt moaned at the sweet creamy taste of the deliciousness. "Oh my god, Blaine, I swear I am going to get fat off of eating these, they are so good."

Blaine grabbed one and started to nibble on it finding more enjoyment in watching Kurt eat the brownie. Blaine looked at Kurt devouring the dessert, making a mess of the chocolate portion of the square. Blaine was trying his best to hide a giggle. Kurt looked up licking his fingers, "What?"

"Nothing." Blaine bit his lip hiding a full on laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Blaine could see him starting to get slightly annoyed.

"It's just that you have a little something right there." Blaine pointed to the corner of his own mouth.

Kurt took a napkin and dabbed at his mouth missing the spot completely. "Did I get it?"

Blaine looked at the still chocolate mess on the contrasting beautiful face. It looked out of place on Kurt's perfect features. "Here." Blaine reached over and wiped the crumbs with his finger. Kurt looked at him with thankful eyes. Blaine looked at the crumbs on his finger before he took his finger sucking every last bit of flavor off of it. "Got it." He looked up into Kurt's eyes who was looking at him with more desire than he had looked at the brownies with which was an intense love in itself. The stare was so intense it sent a shiver down his back.

"You could not be anymore hot right now if you tried." Blaine blushed suddenly feeling self-conscious about himself as he watched Kurt lean in, pressing a kiss to his lips.

The men sat talking for a little while longer until they had finished the wine feeling a little buzzed and all four of the brownies (Blaine let Kurt have three of the four) were gone. All night they had lazily shared sweet cheesecake kisses every chance they could get opting to lay on the blanket and look up at the stars as they started to come out and the moon rose high in the sky. It had started off innocent enough, both lying on their backs with interlocked pinkies which led to hand holding which led to Blaine pulling Kurt to his chest to feel the closeness and the other man's heat, which somehow led to a not so innocent make-out session that ended with both men's chests heaving and eyes blown wide with want. "We should probably get going. I have to open tomorrow and you have work early if I remember correctly." Blaine laid a kiss atop Kurt's head.

"Fine, but only because I know how busy I'm going to be tomorrow, that is the only thing that is saving you from me keeping you here all night, hiding away from the rest of the world cocooned in these arms." Kurt maneuvered his head so that he was looking up at Blaine who was looking right back at him with a glint of a smile peaking through. Kurt reached up and kissed Blaine, crashing their lips together with so much vigor that it sucked the breath right out of Blaine's lungs leaving him feeling breathless.

"Alright Casanova, we need to get going. It's almost midnight and I still have to get you home." Blaine pushed Kurt off of his body in an attempt to get up and get going. Blaine knew that if he didn't get going now, he probably never would, the warmth of Kurt was too much to handle. He could stay in that man's arms forever which both frightened him and thrilled him at the same time.

Once they were both in a standing position once more, they folded up the blanket, which Kurt gladly took, and Blaine grabbed the now empty and much lighter picnic basket and slotted their free hands together before taking off on the journey back to the shop where they had decided that Kurt would take a cab home. They walked the three miles home in contented silence, just enjoying the feeling of being with each other.

Once they had arrived in front of Blaine's shop he unlocked the door and slipped inside to get the container of remaining brownies for Kurt. He returned to face the utterly stunning man that he had just spent the last four hours with, though it had felt like ten minutes. "Blaine, I can't even begin to thank you for this night. Perfection doesn't even begin to describe this for me."

Blaine was shuffling his feet on the ground delaying their 'goodbyes'. "Good, I'm glad you had a good time." Blaine finally looked up at Blaine. "I had a good time too." He cupped his hands around Kurt's face, "I'm really going to miss you." Blaine started to card his hand through Kurt's perfectly coifed hair.

Kurt giggled. "You're going to see me in less than nine hours which, hopefully, you will be sleeping through for the most part."

"Well that's nine hours too long." Blaine slowly leaned in for a kiss that Kurt met him halfway for. Blaine kissed immediately wanting more. He pressed his tongue against the slit of Kurt's lips and he instantly parted for him drawing in his tongue. One of Blaine's hands slid down Kurt to his lower back where Blaine pulled him in closer, slotting their bodies together. Thank god that it was midnight because no doubt they would have been getting dirty looks from passersby, not because it was two but mostly because it felt like way too much PDA for such a public street. Blaine's shop didn't sit on a dead street, thousands of people passed by his shop everyday.

Kurt pulled away first. "I should get going." Blaine felt a groan low in his throat as he leaned in for one last kiss before pulling away. Blaine led him to the street where he flagged down a cab. As soon as the cab pulled up, Blaine opened the door for Kurt allowing him to climb into the backseat before closing the door. Kurt rolled down his window. "I'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning." Blaine was left on the street corner as the cab drove away swollen lipped and in a state of completely wanting. He turned himself around, walked in the shop door, and trudged up to his empty bedroom and prayed silently for the next nine hours to pass by quickly.

The few days later, after Kurt had already come and gone and the lunch crowd was starting to peter in off the streets, Blaine and the crew were enjoying the lull they had because in about a half an hour this place would once again turned into a complete zoo. All the offices would let out for lunch and this place would look like the monkeys had just escaped from the Central Park Zoo. Central Park. Kurt. Blaine had replayed their dates hundreds of times in his head already today. He needed to stop, to focus. He could daydream all he wanted when he was closing up tonight, which Kurt had said he would help with.

Wes called out an order for a caffe mocha, which Blaine busied himself with, hoping it would get his mind away from Kurt for a minute. A short, spirited, brunette that he had never seen in here before that was not conventionally pretty but if he were straight, he would see the appeal, stood in front of him. "Good afternoon," Blaine said politely.

"Good afternoon."

"How are you today?" Blaine asked as he tried to make an effort to know as many of his customers as possible.

"I am just fine, thank you for asking. How about yourself?" She gave an earsplitting grin, one that was slightly overdramatic but Blaine didn't mind.

"Wonderful. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping..."

"You can hear the birds chirping over all the cabs flying by?" the girl asked.

"Well, in the proverbial sense, yes." This made the brunette laugh. "So what brings you into _Interval_ on this fine Firday afternoon."

"Oh I was just on my way to rehearsals and thought that I would stop in and check this place out. I've only heard good things about it. A friend recommended it actually so I thought it was hard time I paid a visit." Blaine thought there was something fishy about the way that this woman was acting but not unpleasant just...off.

"Well welcome to Interval. I love meeting first time customers." Blaine gave one of his signature 1000-watt smiles to which he heard the woman mumble something like, "He was right, he sure is the quite the charmer."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't get that over all the machines running." Blaine leaned in to try to hear her again.

"Oh nothing I was just saying how great this place is."

"Oh thanks." Blaine put the finishing touches on her drink before handing it off. "There you go. Your caffe mocha." The girl took it appreciatively.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Blaine brushed a stray curl out of his eyes.

The woman took a sip and mumbled something into the cup that resembled, "and cute too." Blaine decided to let it pass it obviously was not meant for him to hear.

"Anyways, my name is Blaine. I'm the owner. Who is your friend? Maybe I know them. I know most of my regular customers."

"Oh, uh I don't think he's really a regular anymore." She seemed to have a phony smile on her face with something that suggested mischief, like she was hiding something. Blaine seemed puzzled. _Yep, something is definitely fishy._

"Well anyways Blaine, I am sure I will see you around very soon." The girl took another sip of the drink. Her words seem to have some hidden meaning behind them, like she knew something that Blaine didn't. "Thanks for the coffee, by the way. It's delicious."

"Your welcome..." Blaine was fishing for a name.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry."


	10. I'm Coming Home

**Kurt POV**

It was nearing 9 o' clock when Kurt was able to slip out of work. The wedding shoot had run all day because of some model troubles. Between Kurt and Isabelle, they were having a hard time wrangling the models. Kurt's part went off without a hitch. He had gathered up all the designer gowns and suits and had created a beautiful set complete with the most beautiful flower arrangements that included daffodils and delilahs and daises and lilies and roses. He had made sure that the models (when cooperative and pleasant) were dripping in diamonds from head to toe. What he wouldn't admit was that he had studied all the engagement rings with great detail, taking in the exquisite details and noticing how each individual ring caught the light. If you had asked him he would have said it was just part of the job, he should know which ring went best with each dress, right? He couldn't help but think about an engagement ring of his own for some reason.

Kurt shook it off. What was he doing? What was making him think this way? He had never thought about marriage before. Never with Erik that's for sure. Kurt pushed the thoughts of marriage to the back of his mind. He was on his way to see Blaine. He shouldn't be thinking like this.

Kurt's cab pulled up to the darkened shop with the 'We're Closed' sign flipped over. All lights were shut off with the exception of one light on behind the bar. Kurt looked through the window and could see Blaine mopping up the floors. The sight of Blaine was jaw dropping. Never in his life did Kurt think that such a mundane task as sweeping could turn him on so much. The way that Blaine brushed the floor making the muscles in his arms pop out or the way that every time he bent down to scoop up the debris on the floor showing off his perfectly sculpted ass. Kurt could hardly contain himself from going in there and taking Blaine right on that counter.

Kurt swallowed harshly, his throat practically burning from the heat he was trying to keep at bay. He knocked on the locked door instantly scaring the other man already inside. The expression on Blaine's face instantly turned to elation as soon as he saw Kurt. He set the broom and dustpan against the counter for a second so he could unlock the door. Kurt can see him twist the lock from the inside and pull the door open and allow Kurt to join him inside the shop. Kurt walked in as Blaine locked up behind him. As soon as Blaine returned his gaze to Kurt, Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck as he pressed his forehead against the smooth, tan skin of the shorter man. Kurt could see Blaine slowly closing his eyes. "God I missed you today."

Kurt snickered low in his throat. "I saw you this morning. That was less than twelve hours ago."

"Well it was twelve hours too long."

Kurt's heart swelled and he could no longer contain himself. He slowly closed the gap between them and captured Blaine in a passionate kiss. Kurt parted from Blaine still keeping his arms slung around Blaine's neck. He playfully shoved his shoulder into the only man that has ever made him swoon the way that Blaine had. "You are such a nerdy sap."

Blaine drew the one corner of his mouth up in a sexy half smirk. "Yes, but a cute nerdy sap."

Kurt wasn't denying that but he also wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting him know that he thought so. "Ok, well someone's ego is running a little wild tonight." The funny thing was, Erik was so full of himself, always saying how hot he was and how utterly perfect every single one of his features was and it really annoyed Kurt, especially toward the demise of their relationship. Kurt was quickly figuring out that this relationship that he had put on a pedestal for so long, was never that great to begin with. That relationship somehow seemed fraudulent now next to whatever this was with Blaine.

"Only because you make me feel that certain about myself for the first time in my life." Kurt could see Blaine's eyes softening and a content smile cross his face, which made Kurt blush.

He was certainly going to have to talk to Blaine soon about whatever this was because Kurt knew exactly what he wanted it to be.

"Anyways, how was your day today." Kurt untangled himself from Blaine as he walked over to the counter and hopped up for a seat as Blaine dawdled casually sweeping up stray straw wrappers and coffee stirrers.

"It was good for the most part." Kurt could feel the tension behind Blaine's voice.

Kurt looked over to Blaine quizzically. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know I had a very strange girl come in today."

"Strange in what way?"

"Well, not weird in like, she had an eye patch and a hook for a hand calling me her 'precious' or anything," His mind would conjure up something like that. Kurt just shook his head hiding a laugh. "Just weird in a way like she was hiding something from me. Like she knew something I didn't."

"What was she like?"

"Pretty, short, bubbly, must've had some kind of performing job. She said she was on her way to rehearsal."

"Ok, nothing seems off about that. This is New York, Blaine, there are much weirder people walking around."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, I know. Your right. It's just...she said a friend had recommended her to this place, a regular of mine and I pride myself on knowing all my regulars and she said that he wasn't a regular anymore so it didn't matter."

"Ok...am I failing to see the weird part in all this?"

"Kurt, none of my regulars have ever left, all of them have stuck around and that number grows everyday."

"Maybe her friend was someone that came in when you first opened and you just don't remember."

Blaine stopped sweeping and focused his blazing eyes on him. "Kurt, no one has ever left. All my regulars back then are the same as they were now plus several more. I remember the early ones the most because I didn't have many people coming in back then. I had way more time to get to know people. Hence the reason we are standing here, you and I, like this tonight." Blaine smiled at Kurt knowingly. "Anyways, she kept giving me the impression that I would be seeing her soon."

"Well did she give a name?"

"Yeah! Yeah, actually she did. She had a really fruity last name, like plum or banana or..."

_Pretty_

_Short_

_Bubbly_

_She said she was on her way to rehearsal._

_No she wouldn't dare. Would she?_

"Berry?" Kurt cringes.

"That's it!" Blaine springs to life pointing directly at Kurt. "Rachel Berry."

_Oh she. Is. Dead._

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Kurt is slamming his fist against the door. It's 7:30am but he doesn't seem to care. Rachel is dead. _How could she? Even after I asked her not to. She is such a bi..._

"Oh hey little bro." Finn answers the door to the apartment that him and Rachel share just a two blocks away from Kurt's apartment.

Kurt had gotten up extra early the morning after his chat with Blaine. Once he found out that Rachel had gone to see Blaine even after he specifically asked her not to. _Ugh!_ "Where is she Finn?"

Finn looked at his stepbrother as if he had just grown a third head. "Rachel?"

"No Finn, the Queen of England. Yes Rachel. Where is she?"  
"Whoa scary Kurt ok, she is in the master bathroom fixing her hair."

Kurt barges past his brother who is clearly twice his size in stature and muscle mass and somehow seems to knock him flat against the wall. Kurt marched straight toward the bedroom that he helped Rachel decorate with it's minimalist qualities focusing only on black, gray, and white with just a pop of red throughout the room. He sauntered right into the bathroom and found Rachel hovering over the sink counting the brush strokes of her hair. "Rachel!" Rachel visibly jolted causing her to grab her chest in shock.

"Oh my god, Kurt. You scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here so early? I was just about to go for a run."

Kurt ignored the question and asked his own. "What the hell were you doing at Blaine's coffee shop?"

Rachel was blushing. She knew she had been caught. "Why do you say that?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. He was over it. "Rachel, don't bullshit me right now. Now, I will ask you again. Why in the fucking hell were you at Interval?"

"I wasn't..."

"Rachel!"

The two glared at each other, neither willing to back down. Kurt crossed his arms and deepened the glare. "Ok fine! I was there." Kurt smirked, satisfied that he was able to make his best friend crack. "I just wanted to see the person that my best friend was dating, is that such a crime?"

"Rachel, I would have introduced you guys eventually. I told you, it's still early."

"How did you know that I was there anyways?"

"He was talking about a crazy lady that walked in and was bothering him yesterday and then he said your name."

"I knew that was a bad idea saying my name. Wait...he called me crazy and said I was bothering him?" Rachel was outraged.

"Well I'm paraphrasing of course." Rachel glared at Kurt. "What possessed you to do something like this? I told you that you would meet him and you went behind my back anyways. How could you? You are my best friend and for whatever reason you are still doing the same shit you were pulling in high school. Will there ever be a time when you just grow up and do what someone asked of you for once, please!"

Rachel recoiled at the remarks, taken aback. Kurt had never been this angry before and it was obviously showing. Rachel's face went from pure shock to unadulterated joy. "You really like this guy, Kurt. Don't you?" Kurt softened before dropping his head to hide his face and slowly nodded. "Well for what it's worth, I am sorry. Your right, I should have listened to you."

Kurt sighed. "Thank you. Apology accepted." Rachel drew Kurt in for a bone-crushing hug, one that he knew she was only comfortable sharing with him. "Now, no more of that do you understand."

"I promise upon the Gershwin Theater that I will never, ever do that again with the next one."

"If." Kurt mumbled under his breath still not looking at Rachel.

Rachel squinted in his direction. "What?"

"If." Kurt said again a little louder. "If there is a next one." Rachel broke out into a earsplitting grin and pulled Kurt in for yet another hug."

"I am so happy that you are happy, Kurt. I have always known that you would find the perfect guy." They pulled apart revealing unshed tears in Rachel's eyes. "Now get out of here before you are late to work or worse, late getting to that coffee shop." Kurt turned and walked out of the bathroom making his way back to the living room where his brother was pacing the length of the floor on the phone.

"Yeah...alright. Do they know what it is yet? Yeah, he's standing right here. I will tell him. Yes, I'm sure we will. Ok well please keep us updated." Finn hung up the phone and looked right to Kurt as he made his way into the room. "Oh good Kurt." Finn made his way to him at an astonishing rate. Finn rested his hands on his stepbrother's shoulders and looked him right in the eyes. Kurt's heart was racing. Something was wrong. "Dad is in the hospital. They don't know what it is yet but they are pretty confident that it is not his heart."

Kurt wiggled free from the grasp of Finn. "We need to get home."

"Kurt, my mom says that he will be fine and will keep us updated."

Kurt was already making his way to the door. "Well, do what you want but I am going back to Ohio with or without you." Kurt slammed the door shut as he was simultaneously pulling out his cell phone, he didn't even know who he was calling until the phone was already ringing in his ear as the tears started to prick his eyes.

**Blaine POV**

It was a crazy morning at Interval but thankfully at any moment that stunning face would be walking through those doors to greet him and all the craziness would be long forgotten the minute he looked into those vastly deep blue eyes. He watched as the minutes ticked by. 8:39.

Two minutes.

8:41.

Any minute now.

8:43.

Two minutes late. That's ok. Maybe he woke up late this morning.

8:52.

This is worrisome. Kurt was never this late.

Just as Blaine was going to slip into the back to call him up he registered Wes's voice shouting over the throngs of costumers saying that he had a phone call. It was Kurt. Blaine quickly made his way to his office so he could hear him. He told Wes he would back as soon as possible. He picked up the phone. "Hello." There was concern in his voice. Blaine could hear a sniffle come from the other line. "What's wrong Kurt?" Now Blaine was panicked. "Is everything ok?"

_Long pause._

"Do you need me to come over?"

_Sniffle._

"Kurt if you don't say something soon I am coming over."

_"My dad is in the hospital, Blaine. I don't know what to do."_ Kurt spat out quickly.

"I'm on my way over. Are you at your apartment?"

_"On my way."_

"Ok, good. Stay there I will be there as soon as I can."

_"You really don't have to do that. I'm just going to go back and pack up some stuff and I am going to head back to Ohio for the rest of the week."_

"Well it's too late I'm already on my way over."

_"Blaine?"_ Kurt sounded timid, unsure. It was not the Kurt that Blaine was use to.

"Yeah?"

_"Can you...oh never mind. It's stupid."_

"What is it Kurt, I can do anything for you, just name it."

_"Can you come back with me? To Ohio I mean. I don't really want to be alone the entire flight by myself and having to go home and face yet another hospital trip. It's starting to get to me, and you always seem to be so calm and collected when everything in my life is messy and screwed up so I just thought..."_

Blaine cut him off. "Yes."

_"Yes?"_

"Of course I will go home with you. If you need me, I am there. No exceptions. Wes has been telling me to take a vacation so he can prove that he can handle the shop so this is perfect. I will be at your apartment in 10 minutes or less. I am just going to go pack a bag. Just stay where you are and I will be there soon. Let me worry about everything, you just focus on your dad, ok?"

_"Ok, thank you Blaine."_

"Anytime. See you soon."

When Blaine was hanging up the phone, he was already making his way up the steps to the loft, taking the stairs two at a time. He ran to his closet and grabbed the duffel bag that he hadn't used since his Harvard days when he would meet up with Wes for the weekend in the city or on the rare occasion that they decided to have a man's weekend camping. He grabbed fistfuls of underwear and socks and then ran to his closet grabbing some pants and shirts, unsure if any of them matched before he ran to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush and hair gel. Those were the only things that mattered to him right now. He zipped up the bag and was running back down the stairs.

He made it to the shop floor where Wes was staring at him with a curious expression. He ran to the counter. "Wes, Kurt's dad is in the hospital, I have to go with him. I don't know when I will be back but I will come back as soon as I can."

"Yeah dude. Go! Go be with Kurt."

Blaine was digging in his pocket before tossing a set of keys at Wes. "Don't forget to lock up. Thanks Wes. I owe you." Blaine didn't even hear what Wes was saying to him as he ran out the front door hailing a cab towards Kurt's apartment. As soon as he got in one, tossing his bag beside him, he pulled out his phone and was making flight arrangements for the two of them. He pressed the 'book' button just as the cab rolled up to the entrance to Kurt's building. He thanked and paid the cab driver, grabbed his bag, and ran in pressing the elevator button a thousand times willing it to come quicker.

Once the elevator dinged he ran in pressing the button for the appropriate floor. He was jittery, anxious to get to Kurt and comfort him. No matter how serious the condition, Blaine knew how close he was to his father. Blaine wished that he could do that with his own father. If his dad was in the hospital dying, he probably wouldn't even know about it.

The elevator doors opened and Blaine came running out yelling for Kurt. His eyes were searching the apartment. He was still calling out when he saw Kurt laying on the living room, the one that they had watched their movie on so many weeks ago now. Blaine dropped his bags to the ground and plopped down on the couch next to a red, puffy eyed Kurt and pulled him in as he let the tears come, streaming down. Blaine could feel his shirt becoming increasingly wet but right now he couldn't care enough, as the one man that has changed everything for him was upset and all he wanted to do was take all his pain away and stop the tears from falling.

Blaine was rubbing soothing circles into Kurt's back making hushing sounds as the rocked gently back and forth.

Once Kurt had composed himself enough to pull away he looked into Blaine's eyes and sighed. "Thanks for coming." Blaine just simply gave a sympathetic smile and grabbed a hold of Kurt's hand leading him to his bedroom to pack a small bag.

The plane had touched down at the Dayton International Airport, the closest thing that Blaine could get to Lima on such short notice. From there it was a little over an hour drive to the hospital where Kurt's dad was currently laid up, his status still unknown to everyone as they ran more tests. Kurt had spent most of the plane trip clinging to Blaine's hand like a safety net, squeezing and wringing their hands together. Blaine would rub his thumb reassuringly over Kurt's knuckles and he could feel him relax under the touch slightly every time he did it, which brought Blaine relief.

Blaine had rented a car and had taken to driving so that Kurt could stay focused on the phone calls between Kurt, his stepmother, and Finn, who had decided to come home after the school day along with his girlfriend and Kurt's best friend from high school (Kurt had seemed weird about that situation) but Kurt still clung to Blaine as his lifeline. The closer that they got to the hospital, the more anxious Kurt had become.

They arrived in front of Lima Memorial as Blaine quickly parked the car and the two got out making a B-line for the front desk. "Burt Hummel." Kurt screeched at a small, older woman who was obviously not moving fast enough for Kurt's taste as the death grip he had on Blaine's hand grew tighter by the nanosecond. They knew that he was in the cardiac wing due to his heart history but his stepmother, Carole, assured Kurt that they had ruled out any heart issues.

The small woman spoke up. "Third floor, room 3521."

"Thank you." Kurt rushed for the elevator still holding onto Blaine's hand with a death grip. The door opened and the men got on and Kurt pressed the "3" button probably a dozen before the door closed willing the elevator to go faster. Blaine placed his hand on top of Kurt's on the button steadying his hand. "He's going to be fine Kurt. I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen to your father."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Kurt snapped at Blaine, which made him recoil in shock. Kurt had never snapped like that. Kurt must have realized the way that what he said came off because he turned to Blaine. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just nervous."

Blaine didn't say anything, he just brought Kurt in for a quick hug letting Kurt's head rest over top his heart before the door dinged open and Kurt was once again rushing out the doors frantically trying to find the appropriate room number. They finally found it with little trouble and Kurt was flying into the room. "Dad?" Kurt let go of Blaine's hand absently so he could get closer to his father. Blaine stood awkwardly in the doorway realizing for the first time that he was going to meet Kurt's parents. This fact hadn't even crossed his mind until just now. He had been so focused on getting Kurt to Lima to see his father that he hadn't actually thought about the fact that he was going to come face to face with the man responsible for Kurt's upbringing. "Are you ok? How are you feeling? What's your blood count? Did they..."

The man in the bed, who was hooked up to oxygen and an IV laughed. "It's nice to see you too, son."

"I'm sorry Dad. Hi. How are you?"

He huffed out a sigh. "Fine."

"What happened?"

A woman wearing scrubs herself that was holding tight to Kurt's father spoke up. "Gary from the garage called me this morning around 7 o'clock and said that your dad had passed out while changing oil and that he had called an ambulance."

"So what have they said so far?"

"Not much really." Blurt spoke. "Really just that it wasn't my heart. The old ticker is doing well so you don't have to worry. I'm fine, Kurt, really. You didn't have to come here. What if it turns out to be nothing?"

"What if it does turn out to be something? I could never live with myself knowing that I wasn't here for you."

"Well it's going to be nothing, I promise." Kurt nodded but Blaine could tell he wasn't really buying into the idea of things being fine. Burt looked over his son shoulder in Blaine's direction. "Who's your friend?"

Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine. "Oh." Kurt came over and ushered Blaine into the room. "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Blaine. Blaine this is my father, Burt Hummel and my stepmom, Carole."

Blaine was slightly shocked by Kurt's words. _Boyfriend._ He liked the way that word sounded in his head. _Boyfriend._ Blaine extended a hand toward Carole for a handshake but she quickly pulled him in for a bone-crushing hug. Blaine then gave Burt an outstretched hand in hopes of a firm handshake. "It is an incredible honor to meet you, sir. I've heard so many things about you; it's great to put a face to the name. You have an incredible son, sir."

Burt laughed. "Ok kid, cool it with the sir. It's Burt and secondly don't forget to breath, kid." Blaine hadn't even realized that he was holding a breath but he quickly exhaled quickly. "It's nice to meet you Blaine. We have only ever heard great things about you also. Kurt talks endlessly about you."

"Dad." Kurt said through gritted teeth, which made Blaine laugh. "It isn't endless." Kurt turned to Blaine, thoroughly embarrassed and completely red faced now. "I think I have mentioned your name once or twice." Kurt tried to play it off but Blaine could see right through him. Blaine held back in inaudible laugh and gave a curt nod until Kurt was safely looking back toward his parents to let it out.

"Mentioned?" Carole was flabbergasted. "Honey I recall a nearly two-hour conversation not that long ago about his eyes alone. I remember you saying something like 'his eyes where like melted caramel' and that 'you could stare into them all day and swim in the pools of serenity that he calls his eyes' but I could be remembering this all wrong." Carole gave a coy smile.

"Yeah." Kurt's lips were pressed into a hard line, clearly uncomfortable with the subject matter at hand. "Must be."

It was taking Blaine every fiber of his being not to laugh. He was enjoying knowing the fact that Kurt found him hot and important enough to talk to his parents about, who mean the world to him. "Well it's lovely to meet you both."

Just then the doctor came in holding a clipboard and not looking directly at anyone yet as he studied the file. "Ok Mr. Hummel after running some tests it looks like you have low sodium levels which caused you to pass out."

"Will he be ok?" Kurt asked feverishly.

"Yes, he will be completely fine. This kind of thing is minor in comparison but we will keep him overnight due to his past cardiac history but I'm thinking that you should be released by no later than tomorrow afternoon."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "What can we do to fix it?" Kurt asked speaking for the entire family which Blaine got the feeling that he did often.

"Well he needs to start drinking more fluids with electrolytes in it while he is at work but right now we have him on an IV which will do the trick and he should be as good as new by tomorrow." Kurt thanked the doctor and he walked out of the room.

"See kid, I told you not to come that it was all going to be fine." Burt spoke with a very fatherly tone, one that Blaine had hardly ever experienced. In situations like this Blaine's father would have told him to suck it up and be a man for god sakes and that no son of his would fret over the well being of another man.

"I know but I still wanted to be here."

"Well I'm glad you came. I really haven't seen much of you since Easter really but even then you flew in just for two nights and then you were gone. How long are you staying this time?"

"As long as you want me to, Dad." Kurt walked over to the hospital bed and started to rub his father's shoulder.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and all four people looked to find a tall man built like an ex-football star and a small mousy girl with brown hair hiding behind him that seemed familiar to Blaine but he couldn't quite make out the face. "Finn! Rachel!" Burt screeched. "Get your asses in here." The two made their way into the room, the brunette still hiding behind her towering boyfriend from what Blaine understood.

"Hey Burt. How's it going?"

"Not bad. They think I'll be released tomorrow so that's good."

"Yeah." Finn moved over to his mother. "Hi Mom."

Carole was gushing. "Oh Finn." She pulled him into a hug. Then reached out to Kurt. "Oh, I'm so glad to have my boys back home." She kissed them both on their cheeks.

Blaine looked on at how incredible this family was. They were blended together because two people had fallen in love and gotten married. His family should have been the picturesque one next to Kurt's but instead all he thought of when he thought of his family was the image of his parents staying together for the sake of image and the reject gay son who they threw out on the streets the second they found out. He wondered what they told people sometimes, where he had gone. O_h he's away on a business trip._ Or _He was transferred to a firm out in California and he stays with Cooper. Oh did we mention Cooper is a famous movie star now._ A little fact that they loved to bring up now that he was one. He could remember a time when they wanted nothing to do with Cooper and his wild ways.

Blaine must have spaced out in thought because the next thing he knew Kurt was pulling him in to his side, slipping his arm around his waist as Finn moved closer to them. "Finn this is Blaine."

"Oh, yeah. The one that owns that coffee shop you are always talking about."

"That would be me." Blaine extended his hand out toward Finn. "Nice to meet you. Kurt has been telling me all about you. He tells me you were a football player in high school?"

"Yeah, I played QB. Did you play?"

Blaine let out a hardy laugh. "I wish. My stature kind of prevented me. I'm more of a boxer. I even started a fight club at my high school." Blaine could feel Kurt's eyes scrutinizing him. He forgot that he had never mentioned that to Kurt. He was sure going to get grilled about it later.

"Right on. You will have to teach me one day. It could be fun."

"Yeah, for sure."

Finn then scooped up the girl hiding behind him. "And this is Rachel, my better half for the past ten years."

"And yet you still haven't popped the question." Kurt poked his brother. "Seriously, when are you going to put a ring on it. My maid of honor suit is wasting away in the back of my closet."

"Well I haven't actually asked you to be my maid of honor, now have I?" Blaine popped up. He knew that voice. Where had he heard that voice before?

"Blaine this is my best friend and hopefully future sister in law, Rachel Berry." She stepped out from behind Finn's hulking figure and it all clicked. She was the odd one from the shop, the one that had come in not much more than 24 hours before. She extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine." They shared a knowing glance.

"Rachel," was all Blaine could muster. He was still reeling, lost in thought. His head was spinning. All her comments were falling into place. She wasn't kidding when she said that she would see him sooner rather than later. This was much sooner than anticipated.

A grumpy nurse came in. "Visiting hours are over now. You can all come back tomorrow morning."

The two couples said their goodbyes and got in their respective vehicles saying that they would meet at home. Blaine shut his door, climbing in the passenger seat. Knowing now that his father would be ok and he knew better where they were going, Blaine figured it was safe to let Kurt drive. As soon as they were on the stretch of road that led to the other side of Lima, where the Hudson-Hummel household was, Blaine cleared his throat breaking the silence. "So my eyes look like melted caramel in pools of serenity."

Kurt giggled nervously. "She may have exaggerated a bit." There was a tense edge in his voice, which could only mean that he was lying.

"Mhmm." Blaine was shooting a half developed smirk to no one in particular out the window knowing full well that what Carole had said earlier was probably verbatim what Kurt said.

"I'm serious Blaine!" Kurt was getting defensive.

"Whatever you say Kurt." He could feel Kurt rolling his eyes. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes until, "So, boyfriend, huh? Last time I checked you never asked me to be your boyfriend and I never accepted."

"Oh my god, Blaine, I didn't even think that you might not want...I mean I just assumed that this is what we were."

"Well ask me then. See if I accept." Blaine spoke with a playfully cocky tone.

"Anderson, I don't have time for this. I'm so tired." Kurt whined.

"Well then I guess I'm not your boyfriend." Blaine crossed his arms over his chest and gazed out the window at the passing farmland.

"Fine. Blaine Anderson, will you be my boyfriend?" Kurt said it with mocking sweetness knowing full well what Blaine's answer would be.

"No." Blaine deadpanned.

"What? You made it sound like you would..."

Blaine cut him off. "I'm not accepting because I wanted to ask you. The day you brought Erik into the shop, I was going to ask you out on a date. I had waited two and a half years and I had done enough waiting and was ready to call you mine and I had this really great speech prepared which I never got to use on you so I kind of want to use it now if that's ok." Kurt smiled self-consciously to himself before ushering Blaine on silently. "Ok so," Blaine cleared his throat and rotated in his seat to be facing Kurt. "Two and a half years ago a man walked into my shop. This wasn't just any man; this was the most gorgeous human being I had ever laid eyes on. He took my breath away and still to this day, he continues to do just that.

"I grow more and more infatuated with you everyday that I see you, Kurt. I find myself wishing that you were around more often which is crazy because I see you every day but that doesn't change the fact that you are the only one I want to talk about my day with or that even after a hectic day at work, I still want to come home and make you those cheesecake brownies you love so much just so I can see your face light up. You are perfect Kurt, in every way and I would love nothing more than for you to call me your boyfriend. So with that, Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?"

Blaine, even through the dark of the night could see the glistening tears that were threatening in Kurt's eyes as they pulled into, what he assumed was the Hudson-Hummel driveway. "Blaine, I would love nothing more than to call you my boyfriend. Yes. Yes. One million times yes." Kurt threw the rental car into park and unclicked his seatbelt so fast, barely giving himself enough time before he was jumping into Blaine's lap, kissing him. Kurt's hands buried themselves deep in Blaine's loose curls playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as Blaine found Kurt's waist and was pulling him closer to his body not able to get enough, he would never be able to get enough, Blaine was sure of this.

They separated only after hearing a knock on the window with a curious Rachel peeking through with the biggest grin plastered on her face. "Oh lord, I think we've been caught." Kurt said as his forehead fell to Blaine's shoulder. Rachel left skipping off toward her boyfriend standing awkwardly by himself at the front door.

"Ok come on boyfriend. I am exhausted and I would really like for you to show me to a room, a couch, maybe just a corner I could pass out in would be good."

Kurt unglued himself from Blaine's lap and the two got out of the car, grabbing their bags and making their way to the front door where Finn and Rachel were no doubt waiting for them inside. Rachel said nothing as Kurt bypassed the couple standing in the living room as they walked up the stairs so Kurt could show him to the guest bedroom. Blaine plopped all his stuff on the bed. "Bathroom is on the right down the hall, towels and stuff are in the closet over there and my room is just right across the hall if you need anything." Kurt said as he intertwined their hands together.

"Thanks but I think I'll be ok. I'm exhausted. I need to call Wes and find out how today went then I think I'm just going to hit the sack."

"Ok, well if you need me..."

"Thanks." Blaine placed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's (he would never get use to that) lips leaving them both slightly breathless from the encounter. "Goodnight Kurt."

"Goodnight my boyfriend." Blaine's heart fluttered in his chest. _My._ He belonged to Kurt now and nothing could change that.


	11. Let's Talk, Man to Man

Blaine POV

Blaine woke up to the smell of freshly baked pancakes. Blaine smiled to himself knowing that the only one capable of making something so delicious smelling was his boyfriend. _God how is it even possible that I get to call him that?_ Blaine forced himself out of the bed, shuffling his way to the bathroom so he could at least brush his teeth. Morning breath sucks. After that he made his way down the stairs to the small, quaint kitchen where Kurt was flitting around with Rachel in toe, he leaned against the entryway keeping quiet. Finn seems to be sitting at the dining table attempting to eat the world's largest stack of pancakes.

The mere sight of his boyfriend doing something so domestic sent shivers down his spine. He could get use to this sight, maybe even forever. Kurt turned around and his face turned to that of elation. "Hey babe." He handed his spatula over to Rachel and walked over to Blaine throwing his arms around his neck. Blaine pulled him in for a kiss wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist searing a good morning kiss to his lips. "How did you sleep?" Kurt asked breathless.

"Fine."

"Good." Kurt gestured to the table. "Take a seat. We made pancakes." Kurt went back over to the stove and started getting a plate for Blaine.

"Flaxseed vegan pancakes to be exact." Blaine looked at Kurt and pulled a face that suggested skepticism and disgust. "Their good for you." Rachel still wasn't looking at the newly solidified couple.

Kurt came and put a plate down in front of Blaine. He put his hand on Blaine's back and leaned down so his lips were only several inches from his ear. "Don't worry, yours are regular chocolate chip pancakes." Kurt laid a sweet kiss into Blaine's hair and took the seat next to Blaine.

Blaine looked over at his boyfriend and took his hand under the table settling their intertwined hands on his lap. He mouthed a simple, 'thank you' and gave Kurt a gleaming smile before taking his first bite of his homemade pancakes. Blaine wrapped his mouth around his fork, moaning and shoving bigger bites into his mouth, not able to get it in fast enough.

Kurt POV

For the next half hour the conversation flowed easily and for the first time ever Kurt was proud to say that he was with the man sitting next to him. Blaine had offered to do dishes since Kurt and Rachel had spent so much time slaving over the wonderful breakfast. Finn had offered to dry and put away dishes since he knew where everything went. They had laughed and had a good time swapping war stories of growing up in close-minded, lame ass Ohio where nothing exciting happened. They talked about their shared experience of bring in the high school glee clubs and had actually figured out that they had competed against each other at Nationals one year but couldn't actually ever recall each other's school.

Blaine was doing the last of the dishes and his firm and perfectly rounded butt wiggled as he scrubbed the grease off of a pan. Kurt couldn't help himself, it was like he was being pushed against his own volition toward the shorter man. He brushed his hand against Blaine's back as his hand quickly and very unconsciously, traveled south to touch, just once, that beautiful tight little tush of his because no one could see him do it, right?

Blaine jumped in surprise from the touch as Kurt figured out that he had squeezed a little once he got to Blaine's rear. Blaine immediately blushed but then Kurt noticed his eyes turn somewhat darker, oozing lust.

Kurt had to turn away quickly before his cock could react and create a most embarrassing situation in front of his brother and his best friend.

Just as he turned away, Finn was just hanging up the phone with someone that Kurt hadn't even realized he was talking to. "That was Mom, she said that they are going to let Burt out sometime around one this afternoon." Kurt looked at the clock. Eleven o' clock.

"If we get dressed now, that will give us about an hour to sort out his things and bring him home." They all agreed to showers and clothing themselves before the four of them were piling into Kurt's old Escalade that he had reluctantly left behind for subway cars and cab fares. Kurt hopped in the driver's seat with Blaine sitting shotgun while Finn and Rachel took the backseat.

Kurt's heart was racing as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. He knew his dad would be fine, he always was, but that didn't ever excuse the fact that hospitals made him nervous. All of high school, he had chauffeured his dad to and from the hospital often after his heart attack. Taking him to doctors appointments and getting test results. Even before that when his mom was sick, she was in and out of the hospital herself once the cancer had spread throughout her body. He would never forget the day he lost her.

She had been in that stark white room for over a week and he knew that his dad didn't want to frighten him being that he was only eight but he had overheard his dad talking to the doctor about his mom only having several hours left and that they should start saying their goodbyes. A couple hours later she was gone.

The weeks to follow were hard. Burt had tried his best. He let Kurt sleep in his bed for months afterward and had even attempted several tea parties with homemade cupcakes and scones but obvious that didn't go well and had to stop immediately.

The four walked into Burt's room just as he was starting to get up. "Dad, what are you doing?"

Burt was already dressed in his usual flannel shirt, jeans, and baseball cap. "Hey kiddo. They're letting me go early." Burt was finishing up fastening the button of his jeans.

"Early?" Kurt directed his attention to Carole who was in the corner in her usual scrubs. "Are they sure he's good to go home."

"The doctor said that they checked everything and that there was no reason to keep him as long as he took it easy for the next couple of days."

Kurt stalked out the door and after talking to close to every doctor and even several of the nurses on the floor, he finally was satisfied enough to take his dad home. They all said the same thing, his heart was fine, his blood pressure was good, so all he needed to do was watch what he drank while he was at the shop or doing any other strenuous activity.

**Blaine POV**

After they had all gotten back to the Hummel residence, Kurt had insisted that Burt go lay down while the other four decided on watching a movie. Blaine and Finn had campaigned for _Die Hard_ whereas Rachel and Kurt wanted _When Harry Met Sally _so of course they watched _When Harry Met Sally. _Not that Blaine would admit it to anyone (Well except for Kurt maybe) but he loved the movie. It was actually one of his favorites. It was the ultimate love story because no matter how long they had been friends, it had all worked out in the end and they had ended up together...just like him and Kurt would.

Carole had finished up her shift at the hospital an hour ago and had come home. Between her and Kurt, he didn't know which one was worse. They had both check on Burt's sleeping form at least a dozen times each in the four hours that he had been home. They had started _Dirty Dancing _(another classic) shortly after _When Harry Met Sally _had ended.

It was around 4:30 before Burt emerged from his room yawning and scratching with heavy lids. Kurt got up from the couch that he and Blaine had just been snuggling together on. "Dad you're awake." Kurt walked over and grabbed his father under his elbow and ushered him to the spot on the couch that he himself had just been occupying next to Blaine who visible straightened from his seat.

"Thanks kiddo, but I am fully capable of walking to my seat on the couch all by myself."

"Well, I just want to make sure. I'm going to help Carole make dinner. Do you need anything? Glass of water? Food? Anything?"

"Kurt I will be fine. Your new boyfriend, Finn, and I will just be watching the game." Burt turned in his seat to face an extremely nervous Blaine. "You do like the Indians, right son?"

"Yes sir. I use to watch them when I was in high school with my friends. I don't think there any other team worth watching." Blaine said stiffly. He could see Kurt exhale, relaxing a bit from his new standing position. He must have said the right thing because Kurt looked calm.

Burt turned back to his son. "We will be just fine."

Kurt looked one last time at his boyfriend before retreating to the kitchen with the women. The Indians were playing the Detroit Tigers when they turned the game on. It was 2-0, the Indians were up in the sixth inning.

The two sat on the couch in uncomfortable silence engrossed in the game for another two innings as the start of Eggplant Pot Pies wafted through the house from the kitchen. Blaine could feel Burt side glancing at him. Blaine's heart was beating out of his chest. He had no idea how to break the ice with Burt. Kurt talked incessantly about his father, so how do you talk to the one person that means the most to the person that means the most to you. "So how about them Indians?" Blaine was mentally kicking himself.

This must have been the cue because Burt flipped around in his seat and startled Blaine by ignoring his question and posing one himself. "Do you love my son?"

Blaine instantly started sweating bullets. "What?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No sir."

"Kid, I thought we already talked about this, call me Burt please." Burt dropped the tough guy demeanor and put his hand on Blaine's knee. It felt very parental, something that he never gotten in his own home growing up. It felt oddly comforting and natural to Blaine to accept this kind of affection from Burt which made him even more nervous. "Look son, I haven't seen Kurt this happy since before his mom died. Your good for him...I think," Burt glared at Blaine with some kind of 'don't you dare hurt my son or I will come find you in your sleep' look, "and I just want to make sure that you're in it for the long haul, not like that son of a bitch, Erik." Burt grimaced and spoke in a mocking tone. He rolled his eyes and focused back on Blaine. "Look, I just want to make sure that my son is going to be taken care of out there in New York. I worry about him, especially now that Erik has left. Not that I ever liked the kid but at least there was someone there at the end of the night."

Blaine looked at his folded hands in his lap. "I think that Kurt can take care of himself just fine in New York. Sometime I think he's better equipped for New York than me and I have been there much longer but I know what you are saying." Blaine took a deep breath as he contemplated Burt's question for a moment. "I want to say yes, but we have only been on one date."

"And...?" Burt drew out hoping for Blaine to expand, giving him any glimmer of a sign.

"And...like I said, we have just gone on one date." Blaine finally looked into Burt's eyes. Blaine knew how he felt about Kurt, he had for a while now, before they had even started officially dating actually, but he couldn't admit it to Kurt's father before he even expressed it to Kurt himself.

He knew that if it was up to him, he would never let Kurt go. He would tuck him away, so far away so that no one but he could reach him, because now that he had Kurt, he wasn't letting go. He couldn't bare to not have Kurt in his life in a romantic way now that he had that. He was pretty sure that he wanted to spend a lifetime with Kurt. He was in it for the long haul as long as Kurt would have him.

"You love him." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He looked Burt square in the eyes and he could see what resembled, what? Adoration?

"I-I...um..." Blaine was stumbling now. Kurt's dad could see right through him like a window pane on a hot summer day.

"He loves you too, you know." Burt's gaze never faltered from Blaine's face. "Even if you have never said it to him- he has never said it to you- I know my son and there is a look in that boy's eyes when he talks about you that I have never seen before. When we talk on the phone he talks about you with such joy, such happiness, such...oh hell I don't know. All I do know is that my son is in love and so are you, now you just both have to wake up and stop being idiots and just admit it to yourselves and each other."

Blaine couldn't believe that this man that he had only had a brief conversation with once before was speaking to him like this. "But we have..."

"Only been on one date," Burt rolled his eyes. "I know. Love is love, kid, whether it takes you one day or ten years, love can sneak up on you when you least expect it." Burt was obviously reminiscing on something not meant for Blaine to know as his look grew spacey. Probably something about his late wife. He remembered Kurt saying something about how his parents had only dated for three months before getting engaged.

Blaine was so taken aback by all the new information that Kurt's dad had supplied him with. The way that he had been so forthcoming about the way that he thought Kurt felt. The look in his eyes conveyed a sense of caring that he himself had never seen from either of his parents and he had only just met Burt, what? Less than 24 hours ago? His parents had never looked at him like that. Blaine felt more like a business contract. He was brought into the world so that the Anderson's could have this image of the perfect family. Sure he was the 'perfect' child but that didn't mean that he ever felt any love from his parents. Now he didn't even know if he deserved to bare the last name that he shared with those people. He felt like he was tarnishing their reputation. Not that he was angry that he was gay because if he hadn't been gay he would have never told his parents who would have never fired him from the firm and he would have never opened up the shop which brought him the best gift he could have ever asked for, Kurt. He would probably still be sitting behind a desk at Anderson and Beckett Law Firm, preparing for a case that he had no passion about. "How can you even be so certain that Kurt is in...?" He didn't want to even say it out loud. Despite being brought up with all the things he ever needed and wanted Kurt was the only thing that he couldn't see himself living without. He didn't want to get his hopes up in case one day it all just came crashing down around him.

"How do I know my son is in love with you? Do you know how many times I ever met Erik?"

"I don't know they were together for a long time. Probably a lot I would guess."

"Twice," Burt was shoving two fingers into Blaine's face. "It had taken him over a year to even introduce him to us." Burt leaned in even closer to Blaine. "Do you know how many times he talked about Erik with me on the phone?" Blaine just shrugged and let Burt go on his tangent. "Maybe a dozen at best and it was always in passing. I heard more about you in the two years he's known you then I ever heard about that asshole. The way my son talked about you then, I don't think that I have ever prayed so hard for someone to be gay in my entire life." Burt laughed but Blaine just sat there, his eyes as big as saucers soaking it all in.

"He talked about me?" Blaine still didn't know what to make of it but he could feel what felt like hope bubbling through him.

Burt laughed. "That was then. Ever since he and Erik split, you have been the dominating factor in all of our conversations."

Blaine could feel his breath heaving out of his body at an erratic rate.

Carole's voice rang through his thoughts with a "dinner's ready" and he was pulled out of his trance.

Finn, who had obviously heard none of their conversation practically jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen. The game was over anyways. The Indians had won 4-0.

Burt placed his hand back on Blaine's knee just as he was about to retreat to the kitchen for dinner but the strong dominant hand kept him seated for just a second more. "All I'm saying, kid, is that I don't want to see my son get hurt again and it would hurt much more this time around if it was you who broke his heart." Burt bore his protective fatherly eyes right through Blaine's soul.

"I promise I would never hurt him, si- Burt. Your son means too much to me. I don't ever want to see him as sad as he was after Erik broke things off." Blaine finally felt strong and steady after he got out what he knew he had been holding in for some time now.

The two men stole a glance toward the kitchen where Kurt was setting the table. He turned around and gave that gorgeous smile that Blaine could look at all day long that could make his heart melt. He waved to the both of them into the dining room to eat. Blaine couldn't do anything but smile back. In that second he could swear he saw his entire future flash before his eyes in a blur.

"Come on before I get yelled at for not eating properly." Burt took his hand off Blaine's knee to release him but he had a weird dreamy look aimed right toward Blaine. Blaine got up and led the way to the small kitchen table in the center of the room. He could have sworn he heard Burt say something to the effect of 'welcome to the family, kid' but he could have been quite mistaken. Blaine took the seat next to Kurt and Burt went around and sat by Carole.

Kurt leaned over as everyone was passing around all the dishes to share. "What was that all about with my dad in there?" He motioned back to the living room with his head.

"Nothing to worry about. Just baseball stuff." Kurt didn't seem completely convinced by the answer he had received but he took it and spooned out some of the green beans that were being passed around.

After dinner the three happy couples decided on an easy night watching a movie all together before heading to bed. After their 45-minute debate they all agreed on _Jerry Maguire. _It has a little of everything for everyone it had sports for the guys and romance for the girls (and Kurt). It was perfect. Carole and Burt somehow squeezed onto Burt's favorite chair in the corner of the room; Rachel and Finn had taken the large couch (Finn insisted being that he was the tallest and needed the space), and Blaine and Kurt had taken the loveseat. The beginning of the movie had Blaine nervous with Kurt's father in the same room so he didn't try to snuggle with Kurt or anything. 15 minutes into the movie Blaine felt a gentle hand caressing his leg which eventually found his hand and the intertwined hands found themselves splayed on Kurt's lap.  
Blaine was unaware that by the end of the movie that Kurt had leaned himself completely against Blaine with his feet hanging over the edge of the small couch as Blaine wrapped a protective arm around Kurt with his hand laid across Kurt's muscular chest. The credits rolled and everyone got up, Burt who was on the verge of sleep and Finn who had actually fallen asleep groggily pealed themselves from their seats to start to get themselves ready for bed. "Ok kids, you know the rules, separate bedrooms." Burt's fatherly voice dictated over everyone.

Blaine heard a groan from Finn and Rachel who had shared a bedroom the night before. He wasn't about to show any disdain about the sleeping situation. He was trying to impress Burt and his wife so he was to be on his best behavior for as long as they were here. He didn't want a reason for them to hate him so early on in his and Kurt's relationship.

Blaine walked Kurt hand in hand to the basement stairs that led to Kurt's bedroom. Kurt gave Blaine a look that suggested that he was not happy to be leaving Blaine just yet. It made Blaine laugh. "Don't you dare pout like that Kurt Hummel! You'll see me in the morning."

Kurt scuffed. "I know but I don't want to leave you yet."

Blaine giggled and leaned in to place a quick chaste kiss on Kurt's lips. They quickly separated as everyone was ascending the stairs to their respective bedrooms and passing right by them in the process. "I will see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning." They kept their hands connected with one another until the distance between them was too great to hold on any longer. Blaine went up the stairs and Kurt watched until he was out of sight.

Blaine walked into the small guest bedroom and stripped out of his clothes until only his boxer briefs were left and he crawled underneath the sheets. The day had been stressful with all the interrogating that Burt had done. Blaine fell asleep the minute he hit the pillow but the last thought before he drifted off was _'Does Kurt really love me like Burt thinks?' _and he was gone.

Some time in the night, Blaine wasn't sure what time; he heard the door to his bedroom creak open and a tall slim figure appear next to him in bed. He tried to make out the blurred figure through his sleepy haze. It wasn't until the figure started to crawl into bed with him that he figured out who it was. "Kurt? What are you doing? What time is it?"

Kurt snuggled right up next to him. "It's 3:30. I couldn't sleep." Kurt laid his head on Blaine's pillow and got nose to nose with him draping an arm and a leg to match over Blaine's barely conscious form. He snuggled in and let out a content sigh.

"Kurt, you heard your dad, no sleeping together under his roof."

"I know but I just couldn't sleep and I thought that maybe you would be able to help with that." Blaine felt a small peck to his nose in the utter darkness with only the moon casting a faint stream of light over Kurt that made him seem more like an angel in Blaine's dream than an actual human being.

Blaine was nervous as it was around the Hudson-Hummel household. He didn't need to make it any harder for himself in the morning then it was already going to be. "Kurt?" Blaine prodded at his boyfriend poking him gently in the side.

"What?" The response was muffled slightly by the pillow and almost came out sounding like a child-like whine. Kurt was barely conscious himself now.

"Fine, sleep here but you will be back in your room before dawn. Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Kurt rolled more heavily into Blaine's chest.

"I am not feeling the almighty wrath of Burt Hummel in the morning for sleeping with his son."

"Goodnight, Blaine." He felt a peck to the corner of his mouth.

"Goodnight Kurt." He settled in for peaceful sleep with the man that he lo- shit- really cared about, next to him.


	12. The Proposal

**Burt POV**

"Hey Kurt did you and that boyfriend of yours wants to..." Burt walked into an empty bedroom that he knew Kurt had gone down to last night. There was only one other place he could be. He trudged up the stairs to the guest bedroom where he knew he would find not one but two sleeping bodies. He had every intention of giving them a piece of his mind. There was absolutely no... He opened the door to find his son's back pressed up against Blaine's chest in a tangle of limbs. The look on Kurt's face was absolutely serene. He had never seen him happier, the two cuddled up in a pile. The noise of the door opening must have crept into Kurt's subconscious because he stirred a bit without waking up. He wiggled a little but the strong arm that was draped over his midsection seemed to just pull him in further to his chest which calmed Kurt down.

It seemed natural for Burt to see them like this, like they somehow belonged in each other's arms. Had you told him when he was in high school that one day he would be staring at his gay son and his boyfriend lying in bed together thinking only how perfect they seemed together he surely would have laughed in your face. Now it seemed so right and honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way. He knew this Blaine kid was going to be around for a long time to come, he could feel it and he could see it in both of their eyes. He hoped that neither one was going to give up that easily. This was good for them. Blaine was good for him. He deserved to be treated with respect and admiration and...hell he just deserved to be treated better than Erik treated him, that was for sure.

Not that Burt was going to condone this behavior but it was obvious that they hadn't done anything but sleep last night. He would talk to Kurt when he woke up but for now, how could he tear them apart. He slowly closed the door and retreated back slowly.

Burt made his decent down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found Carole, Finn, and Rachel all eating a couple slices of French toast. He made his way to the table and sat at his usual spot at the head. "No Kurt?" Carole said as she got up to go retrieve her husband some French toast.

"Not yet. He's still sleeping." Burt started to pour syrup on the toast before he realized that if Kurt woke up and saw how much he was putting on that he would have scolded him. He reined it in and just put on enough to taste it.

"You came from upstairs though. Kurt's room is in the basement." God Burt hated when Finn had his moments of perceptiveness. "Is he upstairs sleeping with what's-his-face?"

Burt huffed out a breath of air. "He is isn't he?" Rachel let out a high-pitched squeak. "Go Kurt. Being a bad boy. Sneaking out to be with his man. I wish I had the guts to do that."

"Ok, ok. Enough leave them alone you two." Carole spoke up to be the voice of reason.

"It won't be happening again so don't you two go getting any ideas." Burt's voice boomed with authority but the two twenty-five year olds across the table from each other just snickered knowing that as scary as Burt seemed, underneath everything he was just a big softy.

**Blaine POV**

Blaine couldn't feel his left arm. He tried to roll to free himself of the pain but he was locked in place. He couldn't move. He cracked open one of his eyes. The peaceful, serene Kurt lies next to him still sleeping. Blaine smiled a little bringing Kurt close to him, gently pressing a kiss to the back of Kurt's ear. He started to stroke Kurt's stray few hairs from his eyes when something caught his eye. The window, those weren't his curtains, and the closet was in the wrong place. Shit! It suddenly dawned on him where they were. They were not at his apartment or Kurt's they were in Ohio...at Kurt's parent's house. Blaine gently attempted to wake Kurt up. He nudged his shoulder. Nothing. He tapped on his shoulder repeatedly. Nothing. With everything that he had, he got up on the one elbow that was being crushed by Kurt and leaned over his boyfriend to kiss him. As soon as their lips connected, Kurt immediately responded. Blaine separated from him.

"If your hope was to wake me up it worked, if your hope is to get me up and out of your bed, it ain't happening now. Not after that kiss." Blaine blushed slightly. "If that's how I'm going to be woken up every morning I should really consider sleeping over more often. Much better than a stupid alarm clock." Kurt snuggled in closer to Blaine's chest.

"Oh no you don't." Blaine attempted to roll Kurt off of him with his one free arm but to no avail. "You promised you would be gone by sun up. Your lucky your dad hasn't found us yet."

Kurt had his eyes closed again. "Mmm, five more minutes." Kurt rolled over and snuggles into the crook of Blaine's neck and breaths him in as his breath trickles across Blaine's skin. "Please. You feel so warm."

Blaine wanted to say _Fine, make it 10 more minutes_. He loved having Kurt next to him, in bed, not because of sex, that wasn't it. After wanting this for so long, all he wanted to do was have Kurt snuggled in close to him but he had to consider where they were. "Kurt you know I want to say yes, I do, but I don't want to upset your father. I want to be around for a long time, as long as you will have me, and I don't want to get off on the wrong foot with him."

"Fine." Kurt rolled off of Blaine's arm and he could feel all the blood rushing to his limb screaming for blood. His arm was throbbing but he wouldn't complain. It had been worth it. He hadn't slept that good in ages and it was all because Kurt had been next to him. "How did I go from dating the world's worst human being who wanted to please nobody to the world's nicest who wants to please everybody? FYI neither does me any good."

They both snickered and crawled out of bed and made their way down the stairs for some homemade French toast. They found out that Rachel and Finn had decided to go out for the day and wouldn't be back until after dinner. Finn had a surprise for her.

All three Hummel-Hudson's took bets as to whether Rachel was going to come back in tears or not. Finn's last surprises have not turned out well for her. With a ruined Zac Posen dress (some kind of candle wax disaster) and The Great Vintage Chanel Mishap of 2014 which supposedly involved Rachel's vintage Chanel handbag and some spilled red punch which then left a sticky residue that still remains to this day.

Kurt had said that he and Blaine would be out most of the days as well. He had planned to take his boyfriend around to all his hangouts from his childhood. They both showered and were out the door.

**Kurt POV**

"Stop it Blaine! I mean it." Kurt stumbled into the house followed closely by Blaine who was hot on his heels tickling Kurt. They had been all over Lima. They started out going to McKinley and Kurt showed him around the school, including the glee club room where he ran into his old teacher glee Mr. Schuester (God I can't believe he still works there). They then decided to go to the Lima Bean for some much-needed coffee. Kurt said that this was the local hangout for him and all of his friends when they were in high school. He said that they had the best coffee in town, but reassured Blaine that no ones coffee was as good as his. That made Blaine blush. He loved when Kurt complimented him. They then went for a stroll around the West Lima Mall when they got hungry after Kurt had gotten his shopping fill in and they decided to stop at Breadstix for some dinner. Which brings us to now.

Kurt fell back, stumbling over a small table near the house's front entrance. They both were giggling when they noticed that everyone was sitting in the living room, Rachel, Finn, Burt, and Carole, all looking like they were trying to hide something from him. Rachel fighting back a huge grin. He knows when she is trying to hide something from him, he lived with her for four years before she moved in with Finn. "What's going on in here?" Kurt asked with much suspicion.

Everyone looked to a glowing Rachel in a simple white dress with red polka dots on it with her hair pulled away from her face in loose curls and minimal makeup. She worried her bottom lips before exploded. "Finn proposed!" Her left hand gutted out under Kurt's nose so fast he hardly had time to react.

Kurt's eyes started bugging out of his head. "Oh my god! I will be a bridesmaid after all." Kurt jokingly said sending up a mocking 'thank you' to the God he didn't believe in. Kurt took Rachel's ring and started to inspect it. "Oww, great clarity. Good cut. Nice coloring." He looked over to his brother perched on the couch next to his mother. "Finn, why didn't you ask me to help you pick out the ring? Not that you didn't do a great job on your own, it's a fabulous ring, I just thought that I would at least be privy to this information beforehand."

Finn laughed and joined his fiancé next to Kurt with a hidden Blaine still lingering by the doorway. "Well no one knew if that make you feel any better."

"It doesn't." Kurt said still inspecting the ring.

"But I wanted it to be a complete surprise." Finn finished.

"Well next time inform me so I'm not taken completely out of left field." Finn looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes that was a sports reference. Despite what you all think I know sports, I just chose not to watch them." Everyone in the room laughed. Kurt turned finally realizing that his boyfriend was not beside him. "Blaine, come take a look at the ring. It is gorgeous." Blaine walked up carefully.

"Beautiful," was the only thing he said before he stepped behind Kurt again. Kurt thought it odd but didn't say anything.

Burt broke him from his trance and back to reality. "Well I think this is cause for a celebration. Rachel, get those dads of yours on over here because we are popping open a bottle of champagne."

**Blaine POV**

Long after everyone had left and gone to bed, Kurt and Blaine still sit up in the living room (the couch was empty thanks to the fact that Burt was letting Rachel and Finn sleep in the same bed tonight). "What's the matter? You've been acting funky since we got home this afternoon."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Blaine was closing in on himself Kurt could see it.

"No, what is it?" Kurt pulled Blaine so that he was in his lap. "You know that you can tell me anything."

"I don't know. Today was just crazy, that all."

Kurt laughed oblivious to the fact that Blaine was in his lap still upset. "I know right. I can't believe that me brother and best friend are getting married. I mean I secretly hoped that one day they would get their shit together enough to finally do it but now that it's here I just can't believe it." He was rambling.

"Yeah crazy." Blaine played with his fingers, kneading them together and through each other.

Kurt looked at him, finally seeing Blaine's hurt expression. "What is it honey? You seriously look upset."

"It's nothing. I just feel bad that I was here during such a big family moment." Blaine looked so small in Kurt's arms.

"Oh sweetie, don't be. I'm glad you were here." Kurt threw his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him tight and leaned down so his mouth was right by Blaine's ear. "It made it that much better."

Blaine was trying to suppress a grin. "It was pretty great." Kurt pulled Blaine further into his chest. They both sat in silence for a while just relishing just being in each other's company. It wasn't until after a while that Blaine spoke again. "You can't tell me that this kind of stuff doesn't get you thinking though." Blaine said stroking Kurt's hand hanging over his chest.

"What kind of stuff?"

"The proposal. You can't tell me that it doesn't have you thinking of the 'what ifs' of the future."

Kurt just sighed staying silent for a while and instead of answering he just asked his own question. "Do you want to get married one day?"

Blaine thought for a minute. "Yeah. If I thought he was the right guy for me and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, why not?" Kurt still sat silent. "What do you have against being married? Your dad seems like he's in a great marriage and if one of us were against marriage it should most definitely be me. My parents are in a loveless marriage and my older brother can't hold down a stable relationship to save his life. I have never had a good example of what love looks like but that hasn't stopped me from ever believing that one day I will find that guy that I want to be with forever. I want it all. I want the guy and the house and the kids but most of all I want that love that I never got as a kid. Nothing would make me happier. I want what everyone else in my family hasn't had. Plus I kind of just want that one big 'fuck you' to my parents. I want to show them that I am a better person than they ever dreamed me to be after they threw me out. I am more capable of love than the two of them ever were."

Kurt thought for a minute. "I don't know. Your right. I love Carole and she love my dad and they have given me nothing but support and showed me what love looks like but something always holds me back. In high school no one ever wanted me in that way. No one ever paid attention to me. The only action I got in high school was the one hate kiss that I got from some thickheaded jock. Then I moved to New York and met Erik and I thought 'yes, I can have what everyone else has' but we never talked about marriage or a future at all. We never made plans together more than a week in advance, and in the end we stopped making any plans at all and just started coexisting together. The funny thing was I didn't even realize that I didn't care that he wasn't in bed most nights until after we had called it quits. The first night I spent alone I sat up in bed and thought 'huh, I don't even miss him.'

"About a year into the relationship I had just accepted the fact that we would never get married and I was oddly fine with it. I felt no lose, no remorse, just contentment in the state that I was in, being the arm candy. I think I looked past a lot because he was a model and I thought he was good-looking." Kurt snickered. "Well he used to be at least before the steroids. Still he was a model and I was...well me, some kid from Ohio that was lucky that a guy like that would even want me." Kurt started to giggle at something in his head. "Can I tell you something?" Blaine just nodded his head absentmindedly, too engrossed in the story to say anything. "After the steroids, we barely ever had sex, he got so...small" Kurt wiggled his little finger in the air for emphasis, "if you know what I mean, and that was when he could get it up. We would maybe do it once a month. He was probably getting it elsewhere by then anyways. By then I don't think that I was still attracted to him I just didn't know it. He had become someone entirely different and he wasn't the man that I had fallen in love with. I just woke up one day and thought 'I don't want a marriage like this. An absentee partner with a lackluster sex life.'" If that was what marriage was going to be, I didn't want any part of it. I didn't want to wake up one day with a ring on my finger, three kids to take care of, and a husband that I didn't ever see or actually care about anymore. So marriage and kids became a thought of the past."

Blaine was fighting tears. He wasn't sad. He had so much bottled up emotion that somehow that was how his body decided to react. He wanted to go punch out Erik wherever he may be. What an asshole for ruining such a perfect thing. Kurt was _his_ perfect thing. Whatever he needed to do, he would fix this. "You know Kurt, I'm not like that. I will never turn my back on you. I talk things through, not let them be until things are too bad to try to fix. I will never, ever, _ever_ treat you that way."

Kurt swallowed, fighting back his own tears. "I know, thank you." They sat there for a while more not saying anything. "And hey who knows, one day maybe a guy will come along that will change my perspective."

_Yeah._ Blaine thought. _Maybe._


	13. Fireworks and Revelations

**Kurt POV**

It was the Fourth of July, the famous Hummel-Hudson barbecue was in full swing. Kurt had paraded his new boyfriend around to all of his high school friends in attendance. Rachel and Finn were somewhere around there now, no doubt Rachel was showing off the new sparkly diamond that had found a place on her left ring finger. His parents would be driving them to the airport in the morning and tonight was the perfect send off.

Kurt had promised his dad that he would talk to Blaine about coming out for Thanksgiving with him. He could not have been any happier that Blaine was fitting in so well with his family. Not just with his immediate family but his entire Ohio family. Everyone he had introduced Blaine to, was swooning over him. All his family and friends in attendance ad fallen instantly in love with him.

Kurt was carrying a full plate of barbecued chicken that he had grabbed from his dad off the grill. That's where all the men were huddled for the most part.

Kurt had left Blaine talking to Mike and a very pregnant Tina. He looked over in the direction that he had left his boyfriend to make sure things were still ok and all he saw was Mike and Tina in stitches laughing at something that Blaine had said.

Blaine had a way of captivating whomever his audience was and Kurt had never been so proud to call someone his boyfriend. He refilled the chicken pile in the buffet line and returned to his boyfriend's side. He slipped his arm around Blaine's waist pulling him in close to his side. "Hey what are you guys laughing about over here?"

"Oh nothing," Mike said mid laugh. "Blaine was just telling us a story about how he got hit by a deer."

"_He_ got hit by a deer. He was the one in the car," Tina finished.

Kurt looked at Blaine with confusion and Blaine just shrugged in way that said 'oh well, that's just typical me.' Kurt huffed out a little laugh. "Well the fireworks are going to be starting soon. You guys should go find a seat on the hill before all the good spots are taken." He turned to Tina. "You could probably use the rest anyways." Mike gently ushered his wife toward the small upward slope in the backyard that people were now finding spots. Blaine was off again floating; being the social butterfly that he was, flitting from group to group.

Mike turned around to Kurt. "Hey, dude. He is so awesome. You should keep this one." Mike gave him his most genuine smile and turned back to his wife.

Kurt looked over affectionately at Blaine engaged in a conversation with Rachel, Finn, Puck, and whoever his flame of the month was. Somehow Blaine seemed to blend in seamlessly with whomever he was talking to. Kurt envied that about him. He once again came up beside his boyfriend and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hey babe, we should try and find a spot." Blaine's hand slipped effortlessly into his and he leaned in to place a kiss to his cheek.

They walked hand in hand over to the hill and found the perfect spot, near a tree in the middle of the crowd amongst their friends. Together they spread of the old blanket that Kurt had found in the closet of his old room. Soon they were settled in, Kurt leaning back between Blaine's legs, Blaine's arms encompassing him. It felt so natural to be sitting this way with Blaine.

The sun was just setting in the distance as a small girl, maybe about three years old or so, with a white dress and cute little pigtails protruding out the sides of her head wrapped up with red ribbons and a slightly older boy of five or so with a blue and white striped shirt and red pants came up to them. "Mr. Blaine, can you come and play tag with us?" They were Tina and Mike's two older kids both a spitting image of their mother.

Blaine looked down at Kurt just as Kurt was looking up at him. "You know what guys, not..."

"Go," Kurt said with certainty.

"Are you sure? I don't have to..." Kurt cut Blaine off again.

"Tell me you don't want to go." Kurt raised one eyebrow waiting for an answer.

Blaine hesitated then blurted out, "thank you." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead before springing up to his feet. "I'll be back before the fireworks start."

Kurt just shook his head as his boyfriend ran off with two kids much more suitable for his spunk than Kurt ever could be. Kurt laughed at the sight before him. The little girl actively chasing Blaine at a much slower pace than Kurt knew he could run giving her a chance to tag him. The little boy running and tripping over his young feet and falling to the Earth but laughing and getting right back up. The little girl had finally caught up to Blaine as he mocked his surprise at being caught. He then turned around and started to chase after the two smaller children, once again running at an appropriate pace for the children. He ran around chasing the both of them as he let them duck out of his grasp as he faked the disappointment in his inability to catch them. Eventually he caught up to the little boy and instead of just tagging him he picked him up and spun him around in his arms as he giggled wiggling in Blaine's arms.

That's when it happened. Everything rushed to him. Images of a future he never thought he wanted. Somehow the images of the Chang family faded and Kurt saw a new family emerging. A small curly head boy with hazel green eyes spinning within Blaine's arms cuddled in close to his chest. A little girl of a slightly younger age with flowing sandy brown hair blowing in the wind as she looked up at Blaine with her ocean blue eyes squealing with delight. Somehow a shiny gold band around Blaine's left ring finger appeared.

In that moment he hadn't wanted anything else in life but that. Vogue and designing be damned. He wanted it all. In that moment he knew what Blaine was talking about. He wanted the husband, the kids, the house, and the career. He could have it all if he wanted it. He wanted to know that happiness. He wanted walk up the stairs to the front door of that loft apartment of Blaine's knowing that a warm hug and a kiss from his husband await on the other side. He wanted the two kids in his mind to run up to him because they couldn't wait to hug their dad after such a long day of missing him. He wanted to see Blaine attempting to make dinner for the family in their kitchen but burning the meal so badly that Kurt just has to laugh and they end up ordering a pizza from that place down the street that he knows is Blaine's favorite. He wanted to sit down to a fun night of family board games and movies and laughing when Blaine wants to watch _Aladdin_ or _The Little Mermaid_ for like the millionth time.

He could see himself in a year or two going around to all the same people that he had introduced Blaine to today and reintroducing him as his husband. In the years after that, he could see him and his growing family flying out for this event. He wanted to be the envy of everyone there. He wanted that perfectly rounded family, the perfect husband that could support him but he doesn't need to because Kurt has a great job of his own, a little girl with her father's beautiful eyes and a boy who's unruly curls match that of Blaine's.

He was shocked out of his daydream by a small hand landing on his shoulder. "Are you ok, Kurt?" Tina was squatting next to him on the ground. She wiped a tear from his cheek. He hadn't even known his bodily reaction to the image. He could feel himself breathing at a much faster pace than usual and his heart was racing under his ribcage and he obviously had some deep tear tracks on his face that seemed to burn him now that he was aware of the fact that he had been crying.

"I think for the first time in a long time, I am so much more than just ok."

It was probably an additional 30 minutes before Blaine had once again joined Kurt on the blanket that they had laid out. That was fine. Kurt had some time to compose himself. The pop of the first firework had just gone off. Blaine came up behind Kurt sliding back into his original spot on the blanket behind his boyfriend. Kurt could feel the heat and sweat radiating off of his body but for once, he couldn't have cared in the least. "Oh my god, Kurt, that was so much fun." He giggled and kissed Kurt's temple as he threw his arms around Kurt pulling him flush against his chest.

The fireworks continued to go off one at a time. Blaine and Kurt just cuddled in on the blanket wordlessly enjoying the summer night's air and the lovely firework display from each other's arms. Kurt smiled to himself with Blaine's cheek nestled firmly within his windblown hair. Yep, this is definitely what he wanted. No questions asked. If it couldn't be with Blaine then he didn't want it at all but it was Blaine. It had been all along. How Kurt had stayed blind to this fact for so long he would never know. How long had he been in love with Blaine? That new revelation shocked him. He loved Blaine. Without a doubt in his mind he loved Blaine. He had for so long he had just shut his eyes and thrown a tantrum like a two year old not wanting to see it but now his eyes were wide open. Life seemed to be so much more colorful now and it wasn't just the fireworks.

"Blaine?" Kurt tilted his head up to see his boyfriend's face.

"Yeah?" Blaine responded not looking away from the skies above.

"You remember how I told you that maybe a guy would come along one day that would make me rethink everything, marriage, kids, the works?"

Blaine looked at him now, his heart beating erratically through his shirt on Kurt's back. "Yeah," he said a little breathless.

"I think that guy is you. Scratch that," Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes to look deep into Blaine's soul making sure that he knew that everything he said was true. "I _know_ that guy is you."

Blaine took a shaky breath as Kurt could see tears threatening in his eyes and on the release of his breath; he plunged forward colliding their lips together. Neither paid attention to the rest of the firework display and neither paid any attention as people got up and left late into the night. They just sat on the blanket in their own little world, neither saying anything to ruin this perfect moment.


	14. Home is Wherever I'm With You

Blaine POV

It had been almost a week since Blaine and Kurt had gotten back to New York. Kurt's dad had been settled in at home and doing much better with the new diet that the doctor had recommended.

Once again it was another Sing Sunday at Interval Café. Blaine had never missed one in the history of it's existence but he had missed one. He hadn't even realized that he had until Monday morning in Ohio. He had missed a Sing Sunday for Kurt. Nothing in Blaine's life had ever been so important that he miss the one thing that he deemed most important in his life. _Well I guess that is starting to change_, he thought.

Kurt had come in early this morning. He was still playing catch up at work so he came in and sat down, did some work then once Wes and Blaine started to erect the stage and haul out the electrical equipment and all the other supplies that they needed, Kurt had pitched in.

It was sweet. Blaine hadn't asked him to do it but he had just decided to pitch in all his own. Kurt wasn't the manliest of men. He was delicate which Blaine loved about him but watching Kurt moving heavy boxes was kind of a turn on. Never would he ever have thought that his boyfriend would be the type to roll up his sleeves and break a sweat, but here he was, watching Kurt bending over a heavy box with his tight maroon t-shirt stretched taut across is back exposing all his well-toned muscles. He bends over and even through his skintight black jeans that Blaine swore he had to have painted on that morning because there was no way that he could have ever gotten those pants on. These small acts of manliness had Blaine finding himself adjusting his pants to try and conceal the raging hard on that he was sporting. He needed to stop looking at his boyfriend because if he continued to stare he was to have a serious problem on his hands.

"Hey lover boy," Wes whispered from behind him, "you might want to wipe the drool from your chin and, I don't know, make an excuse to go upstairs and do something about…" Wes looked down at his increasingly tight pants, "your little issue." Blaine looked down. Oh God. There was no hiding it.

"If anyone asks I will be upstairs getting…" Blaine's mind wasn't working properly. All the blood that would have normally been directed to his brain was finding it's way to other parts of his anatomy. "Something. I don't know. You're smart when you want to be. Make something up." Blaine was now flying toward the stairs taking them two at a time trying to go unnoticed by everyone. The entire way up, all he kept thinking was _God, Kurt can't be ready for sex fast enough._

The time had come and all the usual Sunday night patrons were flooding the small shop all finding a seat. If this event got any bigger he was going to have to start selling tickets. That actually wouldn't be bad for the shop revenue but he knew that if he did, he would lose the atmosphere and all those struggling artists would have no place to go. He knew that the once a month angry letter from the New York Fire Department telling him that he is over capacity was completely worth it. He was able to get out of paying the hefty fine every single time so far. Blaine knew he was charming. It was all the years of prep school that had done that and he used it to his advantage.

Kurt had invited Finn and Rachel tonight. He said that they had all been in their high school glee club together and this is something that they would love to see. Kurt had already jotted down Rachel's name because and he quoted "There is no chance in literal hell that Miss Diva was not going to pass up an opportunity to show off her voice." Blaine was excited but he knew how much Finn and Rachel meant to Kurt and he was scared that they would walk in here and think that a coffee shop owner was nowhere near good enough for Kurt. Blaine agreed wholeheartedly. Kurt deserved a boyfriend that could dote on him with gifts and expensive trips to Europe because Kurt has always wanted to visit London and Rome. He deserves a boyfriend that can sweep him off his feet with big romantic gestures and dates. He deserved a boyfriend that didn't have to work most nights until 11 and when he is ready to sit down and watch a movie, he doesn't fall asleep at the climax when Tom Hanks is looking at Meg Ryan through a coffee shop window with nothing but a single red rose on the table. He deserves a present boyfriend but yet Kurt still sticks around.

No matter how many times Kurt told him that he didn't need any of that, Blaine would never believe him. Kurt tells him that he doesn't need gifts he just needs the gift of caffeine every morning. He tells him that one day they will go to Europe but until then they can visit the New York subway system where all walks of life are. He says that he doesn't need someone to sweep him off his feet all he needs is the small gestures, a kiss on the cheek as he walks by him working on his laptop, a lingering touch of reassurance when he is hard at work, a smile from across the shop. He tells him that he likes staying there helping clean up late into the night. He tells him that he is more adorable then a thousand baby pandas when he can't keep his eyes open as soon as the movie is turned on.

None of those things mattered to Kurt but maybe they mattered to Finn, his stepbrother who, from spending a long weekend with, knew was protective of Kurt. Maybe it would matter to Rachel, his best friend with whom he shared a life with until Erik came along.

It wouldn't be long before he found out as they walked through the heavy metal door. Rachel had a bright smile on her face as her new fiancé trailed behind her. Blaine was behind the counter manning his usual station filling orders as Finn and Rachel walked up to Kurt at a table near the stage waiting for Wes to take his usual opening spot.

Kurt got up out of his chair and gave both of them a huge hug and then started to lead them, weaving their way in and out of the crowd of people, over to Blaine behind the counter. "Hey Blaine," Rachel said in her usual high-pitched enthusiasm.

"Hey, great place you have here Blaine," Finn said from back of the small pile up.

"Thanks." Blaine exhaled some of his anxieties. "Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"I'll have a vanilla latte please," Rachel always the polite one.

Finn grimaced. "Oh, No coffee. How about just a hot chocolate for me."

Blaine giggled. "I think we can manage that." He turned to Kurt. "I'll get you your drink." He winked at his boyfriend not caring who was around. He swore he could see Kurt blush. "I'll bring them to you if you want. Go get your seats before they're taken. Just because you are dating the owner does not give you special privileges," Blaine teased and they all turned to head back to the table. He had just finished making the drinks when Wes came up behind him.

"Hey, dude. I think we should get the ball rolling. There a lot of people signed up for tonight. If we don't start now you and that sweet piece of ass that has been helping you every night lately will be here until 1 in the morning cleaning up." Wes turned away from Blaine and in a stage whisper said, "though that could work out in your favor. 'Oh babe, I'll just stay here tonight,'" he said in what Blaine thought was suppose to be in a mock of Kurt's voice but it ended up sounding the exact same as when he is trying to imitate Reese. Blaine just glared at him.

"Keep talking like that Wesley. I will have you fired faster than you can count to ten or wait can you not do that?" Blaine taunted as he walked toward the table near the front.

"You would never do such a thing," Wes yelled over the crowd. "You need me too much."

Blaine was setting down the drinks in front of their respectful owners. "Not that bad," Blaine yelled back. Kurt just laughed already knowing the kind of relationship that he had with Wes. Blaine started to walk to the stage but Rachel's voice was unmistakable.

"Is he aloud to talk to his staff that way?"

"Good evening everyone and welcome to yet another Sing Sunday." The crowd erupted with cheers. "I have been told that we have quite the extensive list of performers tonight so everyone sit back and enjoy. First up, as always, a good friend of mine that should be glad that he has a record deal because he does not have a future as a barista." The crowd laughed. "Please help me welcome, my good friend, Wes Lang."

Wes took the stage and sat at the small bar stool that Blaine had set up as he slung his guitar strap over his shoulder. "How is everyone tonight?" The crowd responded accordingly with whoops and hollering. "Good." Wes strummed a few chords experimentally. "Well this first song that I have for you guys was a favorite of mine growing up so I hope you like it." He started to strum the beginning chords of Drops of Jupiter. Blaine went and sat at the small table and put his arm around the back of his boyfriend's chair pulling him just a little closer. All four looked up at Wes in awe.

Blaine didn't think that he would have to be manning his usual station behind the counter. He had Colby on kitchen duty. He was to try and keep up with dishes as best he could as the rest of the staff ran the counter. Hopefully things go better than they had the last SS he had been to. He could just enjoy his boyfriend and his friends and finally have a good time after stressing all day over this event.

The song came to a close and the room erupted into cheers. "Thank you. I have one more for you tonight and it's just something fun that I thought you all might enjoy." Wes started to strum the beginning chords of something that Blaine didn't recognize until he hit the first line of the song.

_It seems like everybody's got a price  
I wonder how they sleep at night  
When the sale comes first and the truth come  
second  
Just stop for a minute and smile_

Blaine laughed to himself. Only Wes would pick to do Price Tag to a crowd of hipsters that came to hear indie covers or originals not some mainstream bubble gum pop hit. To Blaine's surprise though the crowd seemed to be extremely receptive. _You closeted pop loving hipster. _

Blaine still had no idea what he was going to sing tonight. Usually he had been much more prepared than this but the week had been crazy. Once they had gotten back from Ohio everyone was hard at work playing catch up from the days that they had missed here in New York. Blaine had bills to pay and paperwork to be done. Kurt had been hard at work ironing out the finer details of a spread for next week's photo shoot. Rachel had to be back to rehearsals for _Wicked_. Something about re-choreographing Dancing Through Life to accommodate the lack of chorus members, and Finn had to get back to school. His kids had a concert coming up and they were nowhere nears ready.

Blaine made his way to the stage as the girl that had just done an impeccable job with I Want to Hold Your Hand by the Beatles left the stage. Blaine looked at the clipboard in his hand. "Ok, the next performer is a real treat for you all. Please help me welcome, the newly engaged and Broadway's own, Miss Rachel Berry."

Blaine left the stage as Rachel came up fixing her hair, followed closely at her heels by Finn. Blaine went and sat front row next to Kurt. The room went quiet as Rachel took the stage. "Hello everyone. This is my fiancé Finn and he will be accompanying me on piano. This one is called With You."

_I picked up your shirts this morning  
I don't know why, I don't know why  
Mr Reynolds said to say hello  
I started to cry, I started to cry  
Every place we ever walked and  
Everywhere we talked, I miss you  
You never leave my mind  
So much of you is left behind_

Kurt leaned in to me and rested his head on my shoulder.

You took my days with you  
Took my nights with you

"You want to know what I am most afraid of lately?" Kurt spoke up but never taking his eyes away from the stage.

"What?" Blaine looked at his boyfriend as he draped an arm around his shoulders gathering him close.

_Those unfinished conversations  
We used to have still speak to me  
And I write you letters every day  
That I'll never send and you'll never see  
All this wishful thinking  
Gets me nowhere I can't stay  
Though my heart is broken  
It keeps breaking every day_

"Waking up one morning and finding out that this was all just a dream. That it isn't real." Blaine's heart soared a little at Kurt's confession.

You took my hopes with you  
Took my dreams with you

Kurt finally looked Blaine in his eyes. "I honestly don't know what I would do without you in my life. I can't bare to think that I might wake up one day and realize that this," he gestured between them, "isn't real. You are the one great thing that I can count on everyday."

I keep thinking that you'll be calling  
Everyone says that it's all in my head  
And I can't accept it yet  
I'm not ready to just give in  
I know that I can't live in this pain  
With these feelings of regret  
I can't comprehend this  
And pretend that I don't care  
Any place I wanna be  
I wanna see you there

Blaine pulled Kurt impossible close and kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry. I am not going anywhere."

You took my life with you  
Took my world with you

Blaine rubbed his arm up and down Kurt's arm for reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon as the crowd cheered for Rachel who was being pulled away mid-curtsy by Finn. Blaine eventually and reluctantly peeled himself away from his boyfriend to go to the stage. "Ok, it looks like we just have one more performance before we close out the night. A Mr.," Blaine looked down at the clipboard. "Kurt Hummel?" He looked at his boyfriend in complete and utter shock. Kurt had signed up. He knew Kurt could sing. Kurt had told him that he was in glee club in high school and besides a girl named Mercedes, Kurt was Rachel's only other rival for solos but never in a million year did he think that Kurt would get up and sing in front of upwards of a hundred people!

Kurt made his way to the stairs just as he got to the stage. Blaine passed him with confusion and excitement written all over his face. He couldn't believe that he was finally going to hear Kurt sing. He sat down at the table with Rachel and Finn folded into each other.

Kurt took the mic in his hand as Wes also made his way to the stage. "Hello. Um, this is my first time as a performer so go easy. Um," Kurt was really nervous and fidgety, "I asked Wes to accompany me on guitar as I do not play." The crowd laughed a little. Kurt turned his attention to the small table in the front row and his eyes focused right on Blaine, like there was no one else in the room. "I wanted to dedicate this song to my amazing boyfriend, Blaine. You have no idea exactly how my life has changed because you are in it. I could never be so grateful to you for showing me what it means to really want someone and be wanted in return. So Blaine Anderson, this one is for you." He turned to Wes and nodded his head to start the song. _When had they done this? Gone behind my back and planned this. _He would have to talk to Kurt later but for now he was going to listen to his boyfriend serenade him. As soon as Kurt's mouth opened the entire room melted away into nothing and it was just the two of them alone in the crowded cafe.

_Take a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels  
But I do  
Turn the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song  
But I do, I do  
I walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you  
You pull my chair out and help me in  
And didn't know how nice that is  
But I do_

_And you throw your head back laughing  
Like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny  
Cause he never did  
And I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does is  
Break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again_

Blaine knew what Kurt was saying. This song was a 'thank you' for showing him what, dare he say, love really was and what it felt like.

_You say you never met one girl who  
Had as many James Taylor records as you  
But I do  
We tell stories and you don't know why  
I'm coming off a little shy  
But I do_

Blaine knew without a doubt in his mind that he loved that blue-eyed man on the stage.

_But you throw your head back laughing  
Like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny  
Cause he never did  
And I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does is  
Break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again_

He had since the day he walked into his life two years ago but he couldn't tell him.

_And we walk down the block to my car  
I almost brought him up  
But you start to talk about the movies  
That your family watches  
Every single Christmas  
And I want to talk about that  
For the first time  
What's past is past _

Not yet anyways. Kurt was to set the pace and if Blaine said something first, he might find himself boyfriend-less and right now, he just couldn't handle that.

_Cause you throw your head back laughing  
Like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny  
Cause he never did  
And I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does is  
Break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again_

So Blaine would sit and wait until Kurt was ready.

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again_

Those beautiful blue eyes never turned away from him. When the song had ended, there was an unusual silence in the room. No one clapped, no one cheered; everyone sat stunned for a couple of seconds. Blaine knew it had to be shock because Kurt just brought the roof down off this place. Blaine could see that the silence made Kurt uncomfortable. The customary thing to do is clap and the room and somehow been put on mute before some man in the back started to clap and the rest of the room joined in. Never in the history of Sing Sunday had Blaine ever experienced this reaction to a performance. As the room roared with excitement, Blaine took the stage. His boyfriend was grinning from ear to ear as he greeted him with a hug. Kurt took Blaine in his arms so tight that Blaine thought he would never be able to breath again. Kurt, with his lips next to Blaine's ear whispered, for only Blaine to hear, "Thank you. You can't begin to imagine what you mean to me." Then he kissed him on his cheek as he pulled away.

Blaine hadn't even noticed that he was crying until Kurt stood with one had still on his shoulder and one on his cheek wiping the stray tear on his face. Blaine laughed at himself before he pulled his boyfriend in for a probably overly passionate kiss for public that Kurt no doubt disapproved of but he couldn't seem to care as he enveloped Kurt into his arms. He pulled away with a loud smacking noise and all of a sudden the room seemed to come off of mute and the sound of people around them cheering came back into focus. Kurt left the stage with a lingering touch of Blaine's hand before he took his place at the table once more.

Blaine sat down at the table. "Well I don't know if I can top that but I will certainly try." The audience laughed slightly but no one in the room mattered except Kurt. "First off I would like to say that I am sorry that I missed last week's SS but I promise that I will try to make it up to you. I hope you can all forgive me but my boyfriend had a family emergency. So um," Blaine picked up his guitar. "This first song is one of my favorites to sing so here is Best Day Of My Life."

Blaine never took his eyes off of Kurt but he was at least slightly aware of the audience staring at him now but none of them mattered. Kurt had is elbow on the table and his hand was propping him up by his cheek with the dreamiest look in his eyes. Blaine thought he could get use to this.

When he finished the song everyone cheered as expected. "Thank you." He looked to Kurt who had the biggest grin of them all and was clapping like a two year old seeing the greatest magic trick ever. "Thanks everyone. I'll just do one more for you all and then I will let you all go but I was thinking, what if I invited someone to sing my closing song with." Kurt's face turned to that of horror. "Kurt, why don't you come on up here with me."

"Blaine I-I can't do that."

"What do you all think of Kurt joining me?" The crowd roared with thunderous applause. Blaine could see Kurt take a deep breath before he got up out of his chair, being shoved mostly by Rachel (and Blaine had never been more grateful to her) toward the stairs.

Once Kurt got up there, Blaine made his way over to Kurt and grabbed his hand. He leaned in to Kurt's ear. "Just follow my lead." Wes was handing another barstool up to Blaine who then put in front of the one-shared microphone.

Kurt leaned over and in a stage whisper said, "What if I don't know it?"

Blaine gave him a reassuring look but Kurt looked scared shitless. "Trust me, you know it."

"Anderson I swear if you..." He was cut off as Blaine started strumming and whistling. Of course Blaine would pick this song. Kurt had made him listen to it about a hundred times on the plane ride back to Ohio with him.

Kurt rolled his eyes and joined in with the whistling.

Kurt started the first line, knowing he had the higher of the two voices and automatically took the female part.

_Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my Ma & Pa  
Not the way that I do love you_

Blaine joined in.

_Holy Moley, Me-oh-My, you're the apple of my eye  
Boy, I've never loved one like you_

Kurt looked to Blaine who had a huge grin on his face that he simply could not hide.

_Man, oh man, you're my best friend,  
I scream it to the nothingness  
There ain't nothin' that I need_

Blaine looked at Kurt with a blush painting his face.

_Well, hot & heavy, pumpkin pie,  
chocolate candy, Jesus Christ  
There ain't nothin' please me more than you_

Kurt joined in with Blaine and they both were taken aback for a second at how seamlessly their voices seemed to fit together.

_Ahh, Home  
Let me come Home  
Home is wherever I'm with you (2x)_

They both were whistling once again barely keeping it together enough to actually get out a whistle.

_La la la la, take me Home  
Baby, I'm coming Home_

Blaine looked at Kurt with heart eyes. He had never been more infatuated with another human being in his life and he seriously didn't want this happiness to end.

I'll follow you into the park,  
through the jungle, through the dark  
Boy, I've never loved one like you

Kurt bobbed up and down with he strumming of the guitar.

Moats & boats & waterfalls,  
alley ways & pay phone calls  
I've been everywhere with you

"

That's true," Blaine said.

We laugh until we think we'll die,  
barefoot on a summer night  
Nothin' new is sweeter than with you

_****__And in the streets we're running  
free like it's only you and mee  
Geez, you're somethin' to see._

They both sang the last line to each other and then started to laugh almost unable to continue together.

Ahh, Home  
Let me come Home  
Home is wherever I'm with you (2x)

La la la la, take me Home

_Baby, I'm coming Home_**Kurt?  
**Blaine?

They spoke, changing the dialogue to fit their situation.**_  
_****Do you remember that day you walked into my coffee shop?  
**I sure do, you were grinning for ear to ear.**  
Well, you asked what was good here  
**and you somehow knew my coffee order**  
and I gave you that muffin  
**and it wasn't the greatest but I ate it anyways**  
Do you remember that?  
**Yes, I do.**  
Well, there's something  
I never told you about that day.  
**What didn't you tell me?**  
While you were walking  
out the door into busy New York City  
coffee and muffin in hand,  
I was falling deep, deeply in love with you  
and I never told you 'til just now.**

Kurt inhaled deeply.**  
**Now I know._Ahh, Home  
Let me come Home  
Home is whenever I'm with you  
Ahh, Home  
Let me come Home  
Home is when I'm alone with you_

There entire dynamic had somehow shifted, both slightly uncomfortable now.

Home  
Let me come Home  
Home is wherever I'm with you

Ahh, Home  
Yes, I am Home  
Home is when I'm alone with you.

Blaine was mentally kicking himself. He had just promised himself he wouldn't.

Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my Ma & Pa  
Moats & boats & waterfalls & pay phone calls

He chanced a glance at Kurt who was giving him a reassuring smirk. Blaine promised that he would talk to him after words.

Ahh, Home  
Let me come Home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Ahh, Home  
Let me come Home  
Home is when I'm alone with you

Blaine strummed the last chord and the room had never been so loud. Yep, he was definitely getting another angry letter from the Fire Marshal. He got up and launched himself into Kurt's arms. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Well I did I just..."

Don't worry about it now. We can talk about it later."

Kurt POV

Almost the entire place was cleaned in record time thanks to Finn and Rachel staying after to pitch it, well Finn pitched in, Rachel and Kurt were somewhere off in a corner talking wedding plans. With Kurt not around to distract Blaine, him and Finn actually got things accomplished.

"Are you sure you don't want to share a cab home? We are heading that way," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm going to hang out, maybe watch a movie here for a little while but thanks."

Finn came over and gave his brother a hug. "See you around little bro." Kurt just rolled his eyes and let it go.

Rachel came over and gave him a big hug. "Ok." Though Kurt was sure that she was trying to be discreet, nothing about Rachel Berry ever screamed discreet. "You go be with the man that loves you." She pulled away and giggled.

Rachel and Finn made their way out the door and to the street where Blaine and Kurt watched them catch a cab.

Blaine took Kurt's hand after he had closed all the blinds and locked the door. "Upstairs?"

"Upstairs."

They ascended the stairs up to Blaine's apartment. Blaine went and fetched them both some sweats to change into to get comfy and watch a movie. After they had both changed and had settled on _Up _they got snuggled up under some blankets after Kurt had made them some hot chocolate. Blaine hit play and Kurt could feel that he immediately was regretting his decision to watch this movie. The opening scenes were Carl and Ellie falling madly in love with each other. Blaine got really tense against Kurt's back.

It didn't take long for Kurt to open his mouth. "So do you want to talk about what you said to me in front of a hundred people tonight?"

"Not particularly but I will. I meant what I said Kurt, even back then I was falling in love with you, hell, I still am, everyday. The only thing I do regret is saying something like that so soon."

"I know hon, that's why I'm not mad. You are just very passionate and have nothing even resembling a filter in that brain of yours and together, it can be a deadly combination. I just want you to know though, that I am not going to say I love you yet. I can't. At least not yet. I do know that I have feelings for you," It was much more than feelings. Kurt loved him. He knew he did, but he had just been telling another man that not a month ago. It was too soon, "and that is where we stand right now. I'm not saying that I won't ever, I am just saying not yet. I'm not ready, but I promise that when I am, you will be the first to know." He leaned up and gave Blaine a kiss that tasted of chocolate and peanut butter (_See, I knew he had sneaked in a couple peanut butter cookies today_).

"How in the world did I get so lucky?" Blaine asked with a star struck gaze.

"I ask myself that everyday." They shared a chaste kiss and once again settled in to watch the movie, the air around them a little lighter.

Kurt hadn't noticed that he had fallen asleep until Blaine was shaking him gently awake. "Hey, babe. It's 2am. Do you want me to call a cab for you or you can just stay here tonight. I can make up the couch for you."

Kurt contemplated his options through his sleepy haze. "I can just stay here tonight."

Blaine just nodded and disappeared up the stairs. Kurt followed him unsuspecting and he casually crawled underneath the covers of Blaine's queen size bed. He already had his eyes shut and was moaning himself to sleep when he heard the creaking of the stairs and then a moment later he heard the same creaks coming back toward him. "Kurt what are you doing? Do you want me to go sleep on the couch, I don't mind."

"No," Kurt protested, whining like a two year old. He still had his eyes shut as he threw back the covers on the other side of him. "Come lay down. I'm cold. I just want you to keep me warm."

A few seconds later, Kurt felt a weight on the other side of the bed and then a protective arm wrap around his midsection pulling him closer to the other end of the bed. "Better?"

"Much."

"Good night Kurt." Blaine was stroking through Kurt's hair, lolling him back to sleep.

"Good night Blaine."

**A/N- ****Hello everyone. Sorry I posted in such a big chunk last time. Anyways, I know I didn't put anything in any of the last chapters but here I am. I really appreciate reviews and follows and favorites so any of the above thing make me a very happy girl and will keep me motivated during finals. I would love to hear what you guys think so far as this is a story that I transferred from S&C. **


End file.
